A ver si te das cuenta ¡Soy el hombre de tu vida!
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: Historia abandonada... debido a inconsistencias en el canon y por imcompatibilidad de mi yo actual con mi yo de 17 años a la hora de escribir.
1. ¡Po pot ter!

1. ¡Po-po-po-terrr!  
¡Oish como le odio! Es un engreído que se cree demasiado guay- Lily estaba  
cortando los tallos de margarita cómo si estuviera talando un roble de 3m  
de diámetro- ¡Joder!- se había cortado- ¡Me cag...!  
Xst- Shasha tenía el índice sobre sus labios- Travers te está mirando-  
Travers era el profesor de pociones- Baja el cuchillo que eres más  
peligrosa que una piraña en un váter. ¿Qué gran atentado contra la  
humanidad ha sido esta vez?  
Pues el muy cretino y payaso, después de transformaciones, ha arruinado mi  
conversación y posible cita con Jack Jackson, ya sabes, el prefecto de  
Hufflepuf- Shasha la miraba levantando las cejas como diciendo "pues dale  
las gracias por el favor"- Sí, ya sé que es algo engreído...  
- ¿Engreído?- se añadió Crysthine, su otra compañera- Hostia Lily, lleva un  
fajo de fotografías suyas y se las va regalando a las chicas como si fuera  
Paul Newman.  
-¿Quién?- Shaz era de una familia de brujos y no entendía nada de galanes  
de cine.  
Un actor muggle- aclaró Lily  
Ahin, ¿de los que hacen cutículas?  
Películas  
Joder, eso  
Pues Potter (ajá)- continuó Lily a su bola- mientras yo me dedicaba a hacer  
caídas de ojos ultra-sexys (vale, lo más que puedo) para que el bombonazo  
de Jackson me invitara a ir a Hogsmeade con él, ha venido y me ha  
besado...en la mejilla (que pensabais?). Resultado; Jackson huye  
despavorido pensando que soy el peor tipo de zorra posible y Potter  
riéndose de mí, de Jackson y de mi sábado frustrado- Lily comenzaba a  
decapitar luparias. Con sumo placer- Le cogería y...-¡zas!, dejó caer el  
cuchillo clavándolo en la mesa.  
Ese chico está loco por ti, te tira los trastos desde el primer día- Crys  
removía distraídamente su poción.  
Sí, además siempre ha tenido un modo gracioso de hacerlo; todavía me  
acuerdo del San Valentín del año pasado y me parto yo sola- en efecto  
Shasha había empezado a reírse.  
Es cierto, ¡ya me acuerdo!, te encerró en el baño de prefectos hasta que le  
dijiste que saldrías con él...- continuó Crys  
Aunque después le rompiste una silla en la espalda y claro, no hubo cita-  
acabó Shaz  
Él se lo buscó- murmuró Lily entre dientes. En realidad le supo un poco mal  
enviar tres semanas a Potter a la enfermería, más que nada porque quitaron  
100 puntos a Gryffindor.  
Potter conseguía sacar de sus casillas a Lily. Arrogante y creído, bueeeno  
y muy guapo, se creía el gallo del corral. Él y Black se lo tenían muy  
creído, aunque Sírius no le caía tan mal porque era algo más sutil y no la  
había enviado nunca a la enfermería (Potter solía arruinar todas sus citas  
con granos, furúnculos, sarpullidos, malaria,...aunque eso sí, muy  
consideradamente se lo causaba así mismo también y la premiaba con su  
compañía en la enfermería, entonces le solía decir "Evans, Evans, mira lo  
que llegas a hacer para verme", a Lily se le reventaba el bazo solo de  
oírle).  
Tanto Sírius como Potter y también Peter y Remus eran muy populares. La  
mitad de las chicas de la escuela iban detrás de ellos, eran unos rebeldes  
y eso las volvía locas.  
Lo que más rebotaba a Lily era que James también tonteaba con otras chicas,  
aunque ella no le devolvía nunca las putadas, primero porque no quería  
joder su fantástico historial académico con otro castigo (lo de romperle la  
mitad de los huesos a Potter era ya un lastre) y segundo por no dar motivos  
a ese cretino para que creyera que le importaba algo.  
En fin- suspiró Lily- como este año me quede a dos velas con los chicos por  
su culpa os juro que lo capo.- Y acompañó la afirmación con un golpe seco  
del cuchillo contra el ajenjo.  
El roce hace el cariño...-canturreó Shaz- Tía¡qué era una broma!- los ojos  
de la pelirroja brillaban encolerizados.  
Ten, maja.- Crys le tendió el cucharón a Lily- revuelve tu que ya corto yo  
los ingredientes- Lily había hecho una menestra de trozos enanísimos con  
todos los tallos setas y demás ingredientes, así que Shaz se ofreció a ir a  
por más.  
Las tres eran muy buenas amigas desde primero, desde que el sombrero las  
seleccionó para Gryffindor, y dormían en la misma habitación. Eran unas  
chicas bastante populares porque eran muy buenas brujas y además guapas.  
Las tres estaban en 7º. Lily no era muy alta, pero tenía buen tipo y era de  
maneras delicadas aunque muy terca. Sus ojos verdes y su pelo largo hasta  
la cintura del color del fuego no pasaban desapercibidos para muchos chicos  
rebosantes de hormonas. Crystine Shiring, de origen muggle como Lily, era  
una chica de piel blanca, con los ojos entre verde y marrón y el pelo  
oscuro, de cuerpo grácil, parecía una de esas figuras misteriosas de las  
hadas de las nieves. Lo parecía, pero en realidad tenía la sangre muy  
caliente y era todo fuego para quien la conocía bien. Shasha Reinzard era  
muy alta y esbelta, menos delicada que Lily pero con mucha chispa. Era  
rubia y tenía el pelo ondulado. Sus ojos eran entre lilas y azules, se  
rumoreaba que a causa de un hechizo pero eran naturales.  
Esta vez me vengo de él- murmuraba Lily- se va a acordar ¿pero de que  
cojones va?  
Deja de refunfuñar preciosa, te pones fea- un Potter sonriente acababa de  
cogerla por la cintura y de apoyar la barbilla en su hombro- ¿me das un  
poco de ajenjo, plis?  
¡Lo que te voy a dar es una paliza que te van a dar palmas las  
orejas!¡Suéltame o te tiro la poción encima!  
Crys y Shaz miraban divertidas la escena, Lily inmovilizada por los brazos  
fuertes de Potter y apartando su cara de la del chico a la vez que  
intentaba sacarle un ojo con el cucharón.  
Percibo que todavía estás enfadada, cielo- Lily se convulsionó más fuerte  
después de oír el apelativo- Relájate, nena. Ven esta noche conmigo a  
"pasear", conozco un sitio...  
¡Sucio Potter! Llévate a una de tus fans y la engañas a ella, yo desde  
luego paso de "pasear" con un bicho como tú  
Sí, Evans- le susurró Potter al oído- realemente soy un animal- y le dio un  
mordisco en el cuello que la dejo "Flippendo", una sensación de placer  
recorrió toda su columna ¡Agua fría!  
¡Po-po-po-tterrrr!- éste se marchó antes de que la pelirroja pasara de  
balbuciar a ahorcarle.  
Jajajajajaja- Crys y Shaz tenían que sujetarse a la mesa para no caerse al  
suelo de la risa.  
Sois unas traidoras- Lily siguió su tarea, aún turbada y no habló más  
durante el resto de la clase.  
¡Shasha, Shasha, Shasha!- Remus perseguía a la rubia por el pasillo  
¡Qué quieres, que me vas a gastar el nombre?- acababa de salir de Historia  
y estaba molesta porque el profesor Binns le había puesto sólo un 8 en los  
deberes(desde luego que mal...)  
Tranqui...que quedamos mañana ¿no?  
¿Tú y yo? ¿me he perdido algo?- dijo Shaz con suficiencia  
Eh, chavala- dijo Remus levantando las palmas de sus manos- que es para el  
trabajo de Historia...como te has ido volada después de la clase no te lo  
he podido decir entonces. Es que somos los únicos sin pareja ¿Qué  
desafortunados, no? Deberíamos consolarnos.  
Consuélate con la almohada, cariño- Remus hizo un gesto de dolor- entonces  
mañana...¿a las 7?  
¿En mi habitación?- a Lupin le brillaban los ojos con la idea  
No chato- le contestó mientras le sacudía suavemente una pelusa  
(inexistente) de la túnica y se le iba acercando- en la biblioteca, es  
mejor  
Pero en mi habitación es más cómodo...- protestó como un niño- Me gusta  
hacer mis "proyectos" tumbado en la cama.  
Entonces probarás nuevos sitios y nuevas posturas- dijo con voz sugerente  
la chica.  
Después de dos segundos en que sus ojos no se apartaron y sus cuerpos  
estaban casi pegados ella se alejó de nuevo.  
Trae la información que tengas. Nos vemos- y se fue más fresca que una rosa  
Remus se había quedado babeando.  
James, Remus y Sírius estaban en su habitación, En la habitación justo de  
debajo dormía Peter, con Rugulus (el hermano de Sírius) y con Ewan  
McGregor. De una habitación a la otra había una escalerilla interior que  
los chicos escondían detrás de un armario y asi tenían vías de escape  
alternativas.  
¿Has quedado, Sírus?- James vio que su amigo se vestía para las "grandes  
ocasiones".  
Sí, Millcent Barrows- ya era suficiente respuesta porque James asintio y  
Remus sonrió detrás de su libro de DCAO.- ¿Y Petter?¿Dónde se ha metido?  
Ha quedado también- Remus había estado callado hasta ahora, sus dos amigos  
le miraron con visible curiosidad- Tiene novia, una chica de 5º, Sybil,  
creo que se llama.  
¡Ah sí!-exclamó Sírius- la chica rara de Hufflepuf. Lleva la bola de  
cristal incorporada en las gafas.  
Los tres se rieron  
Pues Peter está super flipado- continuó Lupin- se ve que practican sexo  
tántrico o algo así. Dice que puedes tener un orgasmo durante horas. Se  
quieren mucho, a su manera.  
¡Anda ya Moony! No nos vaciles, si no llevan nada- Sírius se estaba  
peinando.  
Pues desde julio, estamos a octubre, calcula...-Lupin entornó sus ojos  
dorados- cuatro meses- sus amigos lo miraron con caras extrañadas- Peter no  
quería que lo supierais, como siempre os burláis de sus chicas...  
Joder, no es para menos, parece que colecciona bichos raros - Black se  
acordaba de la novia del año anterior de Peter. Sólo le dejaba besarla los  
días en que la posición de los planetas era favorable...- Me marcho que la  
noche es joven...  
Sí y Millcent una ninfómana- concluyó James con el asentimiento de Lupin.  
Envidia que tienes Prongs, que no te comes nada desde...- hizo un gesto con  
la mano como diciendo "desde el principio de los tiempos"  
Porque yo espero algo bueno de verdad, Evans es mi único objetivo- suspiró.  
Que ya hubieras conseguido si no te hubieses dedicado a joderle la vida  
durante los últimos seis años- apuntó Lupin  
James se quedó pensando que qué más querría él que joderle la vida. Luego  
dijo  
¿La habéis visto hoy? Estaba preciosa  
Según tu, siempre lo está- James iba a protestar- ya lo sabemos, es la  
mujer perfecta y cuidado con acercarnos a menos de 15km de ella- acabó  
Remus- Pero hoy parecía una Banshee cuando le has espantado a Jackson.  
Ese tío es gay, ella no se merece ser una tapadera...  
Sí, será eso- Sírius cogió su capa- me marcho que no quiero hacer esperar  
a...  
Ya sabemos- suspiró Remus- tu ninfómana  
Sírius bajaba la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos silbando  
distraído. En la sala común sólo estaban Dedalus y Arabella, una pareja de  
7º también, levaban saliendo buf o más y no se cansaban de estar juntos.  
Una envidia para todos los románticos pero desde luego no para Sírius, que  
era como las abejas (o como los zánganos colmeneros mejor), iba de flor en  
flor.  
¿Qué tal tortolitos?- dijo Sírius cuando llegó abajo, Dedalus le saludó con  
las cejas (es que los tíos son super duros, cuanto menos se mueven para  
desarrollar un gesto fraternal, más hombres son)  
Hola Black- dijo coqueta Arabella- ¿Millcent?  
¿Cómo lo sabes?- se sorprendió el guapo moreno  
Oh, ya sabes -Dedalus hizo un gesto con la mano para decir "lo de siempre"-  
cuando un Merodeador tiene una cita todas las tías del colegio se dedican a  
poner a la afortunada más verde que una lechuga.  
No será para tanto- Black sonreía, en realidad estaba mas inflado de  
orgullo que un pavo real con las plumas recién lavadas (Habéis escuchado la  
canción de los hombres G de "Hoy no te escaparas", pues se venía a sentir  
así)- Me marcho pareja.  
Dedalus y Arabella se despidieron y siguieron a lo suyo (retozar al lado  
del fuego, que romántico). Sírius cruzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda  
idolatrándose a sí mismo después de lo que le había dicho Dedalus. De  
pronto..¡BUMM! había tropezado contra un bulto negro que ahora se levantaba  
y tenía forma de chica de 16 años muy cabreada que le tendió la mano para  
que él se levantar también(Crystine).  
¡Joder Black!, sácate el carné de andar. ¿No sabes que el caminar exige  
mirar por donde lo haces?- Crys venía estresada después de estar estudiando  
en la biblioteca (ese año se examinaban de los EXTASIS), empezó a recoger  
sus libros mientras seguía encontrando sinónimos de torpe para dedicárselos  
a Sírus. Ya he dicho antes que era muy irascible.  
¡Y tú, si llevaras un montón de libros de menos de dos metros, sabrías por  
donde pisas!- se había despeinado y eso le sentaba muy mal- Por tu culpa  
voy a llegar hecho un cromo a mi cita con Millcent.  
Usted perdone, caballero. Y de todas formas no te preocupes por tu aspecto,  
por muy mal que estés a Millcent le da igual. Hace a todo y a todos sin  
problemas- Crys ya había recogido todos sus libros.  
Por lo menos ella no es una frígida que libera sus tensiones por carencias  
sexuales contra cualquiera  
¿Qué has dicho? Eres un, un, un....  
No siguió porque el chico le había dado la espalda y caminaba por el  
pasillo sin prestarle la menor atención.  
Crys rechazaba a todos los chicos que le pedían una cita (muchos) y a causa  
de eso corría el rumor de que era lesbiana. En realidad era simplemente que  
tenía un concepto muy negativo de las intenciones de todos los tíos desde  
que un gilipollas que le sacaba cinco años había intentado propasarse con  
ella hacía ya algún tiempo. Aunque se supo defender bien (casi deja sin  
carné de padre al pervertido), desde entonces respiraba atmósferas  
diferentes a las de todos los chicos.  
¿Qué coño se habrá creído el encefalograma plano de Black?- Crys había  
entrado a la habitación estampando la puerta contra la pared.  
¿Qué pasa?- Shaz se había despertado. Hasta entonces había estado roncando  
sobre su tarea de encantamientos. Se desperezó- ¿Qué te ha hecho Sírius?  
Lily le preguntó lo mismo mientras salía del baño de la habitación.  
Entonces Crys les contó su "incidente" con el guapísimo (no puedo evitarlo)  
moreno.  
Pasa olímpicamente- Crys ya había acabado y se había calmado- Los  
Merodeadores se tiran a cualquier cosa que se les ponga por delante cariño,  
no entienden el concepto de "poco, pero de calidad".  
Ya Shaz, pero es que lo mío no es poco, es nada. Y la mitad de la escuela  
piensa igual..- Crys empezaba a moquear  
Venga guapísima- Lily la abrazaba dulcemente y le acariciaba el pelo- si  
mil chicas te tienen envidia; eres guapa, simpática, muy inteligente,  
muchos chicos te han pedido citas...  
Sí, pero como no me he tirado a ninguno de ellos, soy una basura...  
Nosotras tampoco nos hemos tirado a nadie- Shaz lo decía con lástima  
Sí pero salís con chicos, bueno Lily tu lo harías si Potter te dejara  
Sí..- suspiró la pelirroja- ¡maldito bastardo! Pero tu no sales con chicos  
porque no quieres. Cariño, lo que estaría mal es que lo hicieses sin  
desearlo...  
Pero no puedo evitar sentirme rara...¿Y si no tengo deseo sexual?  
Calla boba- dijo Shaz- Que hoy he visto como le mirabas el culo a Gardmon  
en pociones  
Crys se puso roja, era cierto, menudo culito tenía el capitán del equipo de  
Quidditch de Slytherin... comparable al de Black ¡no!¡No debía pensar en  
Black a no ser que se lo imaginara atado a la vía del Hogwarts Express, era  
un cabrón insensible! Pero respiró tranquila: era normal, le gustaba mirar  
el culo a los chicos.  
Y además nosotras te queremos igual, homo, bi o hetrosexual- Shaz le dio un  
abrazo fuerte.  
¿Qué tal con Millcent anoche?- preguntó James a Sírius, bajaban con Remus a  
desayunar.  
Psché- el moreno no parecía satisfecho- la chaval está tan acostumbrada que  
no pone nada de pasión en el asunto, besa como si estubiera haciendo  
ganchillo. Más mecánico que la forma de moverse de C3PO.Me aburre  
Tu te aburres siempre cuando llevas más de dos días con una chica....-  
Remus estaba harto de oír a Sírius el declarar incondicionalmente su amor a  
una chica distinta.  
Es que necesito explorar nuevos horizontes- Remus y James lo miraron  
escepticamente  
En ese momento salían del Gran Salón las tres chicas.  
Mira quién viene- dijo James- la chica más guapa de todo Hogwarts.  
¡Cómprate un bosque con enanitos y piérdete, Potter!- le contestó Lily  
Desde luego, eres una creída- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido- Lo decía por  
Crystine- Sírius apretó imperceptiblemente los puños mientras evitaba mirar  
a las chicas.  
Lily hizo un giro de cabeza elegante y se fue altiva, murmurando (idiota;  
Crys paseó su mirada encolerizada por los tres chicos y Shaz pasó de ellos  
porque estaba muy ocupada leyendo el profeta, sólo cuando iba a pasarles  
apuntó con el dedo a Lupin y le dijo "a las 7".  
¿Qué le pasa a Crys, era sólo una broma.- James cada vez entendía menos a  
las mujeres  
Creo que está enfadada conmigo, ayer fui algo grosero con ella- Sírius  
estaba extrañamente serio  
Amssss  
James entendió enseguida lo que pasaba. Él y Sírius eran como hermanos. Por  
eso sabía que a Sírius le gustaba mucho, incluso estaba enamorado, de Crys;  
Pero claro, con el historial de la chica no quería arriesgarse a hacer el  
ridículo. Ella era muy simpática, pero en el momento en que notaba  
"demasiado" interés por parte de un chico hacia ella, se volvía como un  
témpano de hielo.  
Remus- dijo Sírius- ¿Has quedado con Shaz?  
Sí...pero no para lo que pensáis- sus amigos dibujaron una sonrisa lasciva  
en sus caras- tenemos que hacer un proyecto de Historia. Además he quedado  
otra vez con Gilian  
Gilian era una chica de Ravenclaw, de 5º, Remus había quedado ya con ella  
varias veces y parecía que iban en serio.  
Personalmente a mí me gusta más la rubia- sonrió pícaramente James, quería  
ver la reacción de su amigo  
¡¡¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra tocar un pelo de su cabeza!!!!!- Remus no se lo  
esperaba y saltó sin darse cuenta, cayó de 4 patas en la trampa de James-  
Esto...bueno....ni se te ocurra porque es amiga de Lily y entonces ya fijo  
que ella no te va a querer volver a ver....  
Sírius y James se estaban riendo de su amigo que estaba muy gracioso así de  
turbado.  
Tía, ¡te llevo esperando un montón!- se quejó Lupin falsamente  
Exagerado...-Shaz le sonrió y no pudo evitar sonreír el también como un  
tonto- Sólo son las siete y diez y además mañana es sábado, no tienes  
ninguna prisa ¿no?  
Ya...-por algún "extraño" motivo no le quería decir lo de su cita.  
Seleccionaron diez libros de las estanterías que pertenecían a la sección  
de Historia y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Allí no había nadie más,  
bueno Madam Pince, pero en la otra punta de ls sala, escondida entre las  
estanterías (¿a quién se le ocurre hacer un trabajo un viernes?)  
¿Empezamos?- dijo Shaz mientras estornudaba por el polvo de los libros.  
..............2 horas después.....  
....Elishabeth Arper, la prometida de Glonburd, concida con el apodo de "La  
dama de los bello ojos"...- dictaba Shaz mientras Lupin copiaba  
No más que los tuyos...- Lupin ya no soportaba el hecho de estar tan cerca  
de ella y no intentar besarla  
¡Corta el rollo Lupin! No intentes escribir mi nombre en tu lista de  
conquistas- le puso la mano en el cuello y la deslizó hasta el ombligo, de  
donde suavemente la retiró- es una perdida de tiempo.  
¿Ah sí?- dijo suavemente el licántropo acercándose más a la rubia  
Sí- susurró aún más suave Shaz sin moverse ni un centímetro ni apartar las  
manos de Remus, que rodeaban su cintura.  
Entonces será mejor que lo deje  
Y le dio un beso suave a la chica en los labios y luego otro y otro, hasta  
que empezó a deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica y ella le  
acariciaba el pelo y la espalda. La levantó y la sentó en la mesa para  
poder besarle el cuello suavemente...Un ruido les obligó a separase.  
Alguien había entrado en la biblioteca pero no había aparecido en su campo  
de visión. Ambos se sentaron y siguieron escribiendo como si nada, aunque  
todavía respiraban aceleradamente.  
Hola- saludó una voz femenina  
Remus dejó caer su pluma  
¡Gilian!- dijo alegremente, pero algo turbado.  
La chica se acercó y le dio un beso rápido.  
¿Te queda mucho cari?- dijo empalagosamente Gilian mientras abrazaba a  
Remus por detrás de la silla, cosa que obligó a Shaz a apartarse  
Pues..-empezó Remus  
No- Shaz se había levantado furiosa- de hecho acabamos de terminar, todo.  
Hemos terminado todo ya- y cogió el pergamino del trabajo a medio hacer  
procurando dar un fuerte codazo al licántropo mientras lo hacía y se fue  
con el paso de una estampida de rinocerontes.  
¿Qué le pasa a esa?- se extraño Gilian, que estaba picada por ver a su  
chico solo en la biblioteca con esa barbie de ojos postizos.  
Remus se encogió de hombros y forzó una sonrisa. Se sentía culpable y  
además fastidiado, Gilian había fastidiado su momentazo con Shaz (TOC; TOC,  
que es tu novia!!!), ya no estaba tan seguro de querer salir con ella.  
¿Vamos?- dijo él después de un momento  
¡Matemos a los Merodeadores!- dijo Shaz como saludo mientras entraba en la  
habitación.  
Vale- se animo Crys- pero a Peter no, que me cae bien.  
Peter últimamente pasa menos tiempo con ellos y más con su novia...eso le  
está mejorando en todos los aspectos- Lily apartó el libro que estaba  
leyendo antes de que Shaz viniera a proponerles un homicidio- ¿Por qué  
concretamente tenemos que matarlos? No es que no me apetezca y tal, pero si  
voy a vivir en Azkaban el resto de mi vida me gustaría saber por qué.  
Entonces Shaz les contó la escena de la biblioteca.  
....y me ha hecho sentir como una estúpida, ¡conmigo no se juega!  
Venguemonos- decidió Lily- se lo pensarán otra vez antes de meterse con  
nosotras.  
Vale chicas- Crys tenía una cara de lo más perversa en esos momentos- creo  
que lo podemos hacer esta misma noche...pero tenemos que ir a la  
enfermería...  
Y les contó su plan  
Este es el primer capítulo de mi ff, espero que lo disfruten. Firmen mi  
Libro de visitas porfi 


	2. La venganza

2. La venganza Las chicas subieron silenciosamente de madrugada por las escaleras secretas que llevaban de la habitación de Peter a la de los 3 "cabrones desneuronados" (como los definía Lily). Peter había quedado con Sybil, así que no se enteraría de que las chicas habían pasado por su habitación, además Rugulus odiaba a su hermano y Ewan estaba loquito por Shaz; en definitiva, las chicas una vez que les dijeron que querían hacerles una a los Merodeadores no tuvieron ningún problema. Llegaron arriba y abrieron desde dentro la puerta del armario desde dentro.  
  
Lily- susurró Shaz- haz un duplicado de la llave, que yo no he traído la varita.  
  
Deja la puerta abierta y así creeran que dejaron la puerta abierta y no se las cargarán Ewan y Rugulus- añadio Crys- el duplicado nos puede ser útil para otra vez.  
  
Ok- susurró la pelirroja acercándose a la puerta- coged los rotuladores. Estos rotuladores no eran mágicos, no, eran takers normales, permanentes, con los que te manchas sin querer tu camiseta favorita y no hay manera de quitar el rastro (no os ha pasado nunca?)  
  
Para mi Potter- Lily tenía cara de psicópata, aunque como estaban a oscuras sus amigas no la vieron y no pudieron asustarse.  
  
Yo me pido a Sírius  
  
Yo Remus  
  
(Supongo que ya sabéis quién dijo cada cosa) Las dos últimas en hablar apartaron el dosel de la cama de sus víctimas, se pusieron de rodillas a un lado del colchón y empezaron su faena. Lily hizo la copia de la llave y ella también se acercó a la cama de Potter. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Shaz susurró:  
  
Eh, ya he acabado, ¿cómo vais?  
  
Yo ya estoy- susurró Crys  
  
Yo también- Lily se dirigía ya a la puerta.- vamos, ahora ya sólo nos queda esperar a que se despierten. Desconectad sus despertadores. Así no habrá nadie en la sala común cuando se levanten y no tendrán el apoyo moral de sus "fans"- lo último lo dijo con cara de asco.  
  
Una vez hubieron seguido la recomendación de su amiga, las dos chicas también se acercaron a la puerta. Entonces Crystine tropezó con uno de los múltiples trastos que los chicos habían colocado según su alterado concepto de orden por toda la habitación.  
  
¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó una voz adormecida, la de Sírius.  
  
¡Escondeos y cuando podáis os marcháis! de esto me encargo yo- Crys había improvisado un plan. Las otras dos se escondieron detrás de un baúl que les pillaba cerca. Luego con voz más alta dijo- Soy yo, Sírius.  
  
No hace falta que diga que a esas horas de la noche nuestras protagonistas iban en pijama, y Crys que era una fanática de la ropa interior, llevaba un camisón negro y con los bordes y los tirantes rojos, muuuy corto y el pelo suelto y algo despeinado. Lo primero que pensó Sírius es que estaba dentro de uno de sus sueños eróticos más recurrentes y pronto iba a empezar la sesión para adultos. Se pellizcó y vio que no, que no era un sueño.  
  
¿Shiring? ¿Qué coño haces aquí?- Sírius se había levantado y miraba molesto a la chica.  
  
Ella empezó a caminar de la manera más sexy que pudo (que no era mucho con todo el suelo de la habitación lleno de obstáculos diversos). Entonces llego donde esta Sírius, en estado de alucinación progresiva. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y luego acercó su cuerpo a una distancia de 0'0001 mm de él y le dijo:  
  
He venido a demostrarte que no soy una frígida- acto seguido le empujó suavemente y el chico quedó tendido sobre la cama, flipando aún más.  
  
Crystine se sentó encima de él poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo y se inclinó para besarle el cuello y el pecho, mordisqueando y lamiendo suavemente, a Sírius por su parte le estaba costando reaccionar pero empezaba a sentir un placer salvaje en todo su cuerpo. Ella llegó a sus labios y le dio el beso con más deseo y más apasionadao que le habían dado nunca. Su lengua empezó a recorrer sus labios y a entrelazarse con la suya. Ya totalmente consciente, Sírius la atrajo hacia sí y le quitó suavemente el camisón sin dejar de besarla, descubriendo así la desnudez de ella, enmascarada sólo por un conjunto de ropa interior oscuro que Sírius pensó que estaba hecho a medida para torturar la vista del que quiere ver más. Se volvieron a besar aún más apasionadamente (si se podía) y a acariciarse. Cuando el chico pensó que se iba a volver loco de tanta pasión (ninguna chica le había hecho vibrar de ese modo) se oyó un chasquido de la madera del suelo. Él no le dio importancia, pero Crystine, que comprendió que sus amigas ya se habían escapado, paró en seco y saltó de la cama. Recogió su camisón y ya se marchaba. Entonces él la retuvo por la muñeca.  
  
Todo el mundo está dormido, nena, no te preocupes, podemos seguir con la demostración- y empezó a besarle el cuello por detrás. Ella estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar, pero entonces se acordó de quién era él y se separó.  
  
No, ya he acabado. Si siguiéramos sólo te demostraría que soy una puta y no me da la gana. Además te sigo odiando, cerdo- Y se fue muy dignamente de la habitación (Hubiera resultado más digno si no se fuera en sujetador y tanga y tropezando con los mil obstáculos de antes), cerró la puerta dedicándole una mirada de los más enfurecida.  
  
Sírius se tumbó en la cama. Necesitaba hacer algo para eliminar toda la energía que se había concentrado en...los poros de su piel. ¿Cómo le podía haber hecho eso? Era una, una, una...diosa  
  
...2 minutos después en la habitación de las chicas.....  
  
Sin comentarios- Crys acababa de entrar, las caras de sus amigas indicaban que le pensaban hacer muchas preguntas.  
  
Venga... plis- rogaba Shaz  
  
No, no quiero recordar esa escena asquerosa de hace un momento...-sentenció Crys  
  
Si, ya, anda guapa ¿Y por qué vienes tan acalorada?- preguntó Lily.  
  
Pues... pues porque el tío besa muy bien y tiene unas manos...- se le erizaba la piel sólo con recordarlo- pero le odio. Y se acabó- sus amigas seguían mirando con ojos suplicantes- se acabó el tema- repitió.- Lily, ¿tienes el duplicado?  
  
Sí, aquí esta- les mostraba una llavecita plateada- ¿Lo guardamos? Ah. Le dejé una nota a Potter por si acaso dudaban que fuéramos nosotras.  
  
Los chicos se despiertan, dándose gritos los unos a los otros, pero la habitación permanece todavía en la penumbra y no se han visto las caras. Todavía estan vagueando en sus camas.  
  
Remus- dijo James- ¡Remus despierta!  
  
¿Mmmmm?- la almohada ahogaba su voz.  
  
¿Qué tal con Gilian?  
  
Bah, si había algo que empezar terminó anoche. La chica es muy sosa y un poco cursi, quería que hoy la acompañara a elegir cortinas para la jaula de su gata siamesa  
  
Buf, esa quería matrimonio- Sírius se había añadido a la conversación- ¿Pero no tendrá nada que ver con una rubia explosiva tu súbito desinterés por Gilian?  
  
Remus no contestó, se limitó a sonreír mientras recordaba el beso de la biblioteca. Cambió rápidamente de tema.  
  
¿Y vosotros aquí qué? ¿Toda la noche intimando?  
  
James iba a contar que estuvieron hablando de Quidditch, pero Sírius se anticipó.  
  
De eso nada, enterado. De madrugada he oído un ruido y me he despertado, era Shiring; nos hemos enrollado (qué capacidad de síntesis tiene el hombre)  
  
Sus amigos se habían callado, eso quería decir "anda ya".  
  
Oye tío ¿Qué te metes? ¡Comparte!- bromeó Lupin  
  
Que es verdad. ¿qué necesidad tengo yo de mentiros?  
  
Voy a abrir la ventana que con este ambiente tan viciado estás empezando a tener alucinaciones- James corrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas- un día genial para ir a Hogsmeade- se giró. Sus amigos le miraron primero extrañados y luego empezaron a reírse, él al ver a sus dos compañeros también.  
  
¿Pero que llevas en la cara Prongs?- dijo secándose las lágrimas Remus  
  
¿Qué lleváis vosotros?- contestó Potter.  
  
Las risas dieron paso a un silencio sepulcral. Los chicos corrieron hacia el baño.  
  
¡Mira lo que nos han hecho!- Black miraba con dolor su cara y la de sus amigos.  
  
¡Han sido aquellas tres, por eso anoche te besó Shiring! ¡Las debiste pillar in-fragantti y para que las otras dos se pudieran escapar sin que te dieras cuenta se enrolló contigo!- Remus era muy espavilado, ya se ve ¿no?. Aunque la explicación hirió un poco el amor propio de Sírius, a él le gustaba la chica de verdad.  
  
Han sido ellas- confirmó James- Evans me ha dejado una nota.  
  
¡Asesinémoslas! - el ya no tan guapísimo Siríus gritaba fuera de sí.  
  
Macho, no te pases- Potter todavía estaba deleitado con la imagen de Lily en su cama, (si el no hubiera estado dormido, se hubiera cumplido uno de sus sueños).  
  
Prongs, llevas escrito "James x Snappy" en la cara- le anunció Remus  
  
¡Vamos!- Había cambiado de opinión rápidamente.  
  
En sus caras se podía leer escrito con tinta negra: "tengo el cerebro entre las piernas", "Friends forever", " I love boys", "get me, boys"....  
  
Los tres salieron como furias de la habitación. Las chicas les estaban esperando abajo, sentadas en un sillón y mirándolos socarronamente. El resto de la sala estaba vacía; la gente esperaba ya en el vestíbulo para ir a Hogsmade.  
  
Buenos días- saludó con rentintín Lily- Tenéis mala cara...¿Habéis dormido bien?  
  
¡Sabemos que habéis sido vosotras!- gritó James  
  
- Muy suspicaz, sin duda, si no cuentas con que yo te dejé una nota y Sírius pilló a Crys.  
  
Y que Crys se enrolló con él- añadió Shaz  
  
Shaz ¡Eso no hacía falta decirlo!- le gritaron Crys y Lily.  
  
Bueeno, era para contarlo todo...  
  
Está bien arpías- dijo Remus un "pelín" cabreado- ¿Se puede saber que neurona os ha patinado para que nos hagáis esto?  
  
Potter me arruina las citas  
  
Y Sírius me llamó frígida  
  
Y...¡y tú eres un calienta ovarios!- Shaz había improvisado, se suponía que tenía que decir "y tú insultas al género femenino enrollándote con otras mientras tienes novia", pero quedó claro igual.  
  
Ah ¿Y eso os da derecho a jodernos la cara?- preguntó Black  
  
Sí- contestaron al unísono, de hecho todos estamos de acuerdo en que se lo daba ¿verdad?  
  
Pero- empezó Crys antes de que ellos pudieran hablar- estamos dispuestas a hacer un trato.  
  
Sí- continuó Lily- hay una poción, en la enfermería- Crys conocía esta poción porque una vez se tiró un bote de tinta por la cara (estaba durmiendo sobre sus deberes) y la señora Pomfrey le dio esta poción para que no pareciese una cebra.  
  
Pero desgraciadamente, esta mañana he derramado todo el frasco "sin querer", y no queda más en toda la escuela- dijo Shaz  
  
Aunque puede que hayamos guardado un poco y os la queramos dar- prosiguió Crys- siempre que vosotros nos devolváis "el favor"  
  
Porque si se os ha ocurrido hacer más poción- por la cara de los chicos se podía jurar sobre la Biblia que en efecto, se les había ocurrido- he de deciros que se tarda veinte días en preparar una dosis y el rotulador permanente es eso mismo, permanente.- Lily disfrutaba con las caras consternadas de sus tres víctimas.  
  
Así que, si queréis libraros de esos graffitis, que personalmente opino que os quedan de muerte- los chicos la miraron con desprecio y Shaz les lanzó un beso- tendréis que ser nuestros esclavos durante... ¿una semana?- las otras dos asintieron.  
  
Que os jodan- habló por primera vez un Sírius cabreado, respaldado por las caras de determinación de los otros dos.  
  
Bueno- Shaz encogió sus hombros- si es lo que queréis- y sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo e hizo el ademán de estrellarlo contra el suelo. Los Merodeadores pusieron cara de funeral- ¡así me gusta, que entréis en razón!  
  
¿Qué decís?- Lily apoyaba sus manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante- ¿aceptáis?  
  
Yo sí- James avanzó decidido hacia las chicas, al fin y al cabo usaban la poción y listo, luego podían "interpretar" las órdenes de las chicas como les viniese en gana.  
  
Yo también- Remus había pensado lo mismo  
  
Dadme la poción, ¡ya!- amenazó Sírius, este no se rebajaba.  
  
No cariño- Crys hablaba melosamente- así no hay trato- Sírius le contestó con una mueca de "qué maja"  
  
Además tenéis que firmar aquí, para que sea "legal"- Lily les entregó un pergamino- si no cumplís... pues tendremos tres bichos nuevos para Hagrid.  
  
Es un farol- James ponía cara de suficiencia.  
  
No Potter- Lily negaba con su dedo índice- yo misma he puesto un hechizo "Chivatus", así que si no cumplís lo que pone arriba y firmáis os saldrán unos sarpullidos verdes y horribles que ni todos los ungüentos de Pomfrey podrán curar.  
  
¡Estáis pillados de los ... !- empezó Shaz  
  
¡Shaz!- gritaron las chicas  
  
Vale, vale  
  
Los chicos se miraron, ciertamente no tenían muchas alternativas y no podían ir 20 días con "orgullo gay" escrito en la frente... uno detrás de otro, a regañadientes, firmaron.  
  
Sois unas malas... - farfulló Sírius  
  
Cuidado, cielo- Crys lo advirtió con un dedo- si te pasas, lo primero que te mandaré será besar a Snape.  
  
Él dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, igual de falsa que encantadora y luego puso cara de "Te acordarás de esta por los siglos de los siglos".  
  
Así me gusta - suspiró Lily- ahora rápido, vestíos, en cinco minutos nos vamos a Hogsmeade.- Les alargó la poción. Echaron un poco sobre las palmas de las manos y se lo restregaron por la cara. Enseguida recuperaron sus bonitas sonrisas.  
  
El día en Hogsmeade fue muy completo. Las chicas se convirtieron en las heroínas del 90% de los chicos de la escuela, en especial de los de Slytherin, que estaban pensando en hacerlas patronas o miembros honorarios de su casa por haber conseguido someter a los legendarios Merodeadores.  
  
Desde luego no nos van a faltar parejas para el baile de Halloween- exclamó Shaz mientras devolvía el saludo a un chico muy guapo- ¿Quién es ese?  
  
Mark Simons- murmuró Lupin detrás de ella- un capullo integral de Hufflepuf.  
  
Otro más de tantos- dejó caer la chica.  
  
El espectáculo era digno de grabar en vídeo para la posteridad. Lo primero a lo que les obligaron fue a comprar compresas, tampones y cera para depilar a la droguería; no se habían sentido tan incómodos en la vida. Luego les enviaron a la "botica de Margueritte" (una especie de farmacia) a comprar una infusión para el dolor menstrual; la cotilla Margueritte les miro muy mal. Además les hacían cargar con sus abrigos y sus bolsos (de charol brillante, monísimos e hiperfemeninos). Los alumnos de la escuela sacaban fotos para inmortalizar el momento. Lo mejor eran las caras de los tres espartacos: ¿habéis visto a los Uruk-hais? Pues se daban un aire.  
  
Y ahora, ¿Qué tal si vamos a probar maquillaje?- propuso Crys  
  
Automáticamente una expresión de pavor dominó la cara de los chicos. No iban a ser capaces, ¡eso no! ¡Y en público! Cuando se iban a rebelar Lily les recordó los sarpullidos verdes.  
  
Entraron a la "Bouche rouge", donde vendían diferentes potingues para la cara. Lily tomó a James de la mano y se puso a probar rimmels con sus bonitas pestañas y encima la muy graciosa le compró uno plateado que rizaba las pestañas para que se lo pudiera poner todos los días. Shaz empezó a probar con Lupin mil perfumes diferentes a cuál más apestoso. Al final al licántropo le dio un chungazo y tuvo que ser evacuado por una Shaz que gritaba:  
  
Dejen paso, esta nenaza necesita aire, que se ha desmayado- por si alguien no se había enterado.  
  
Crys se entretenía pintando los labios a Sírius y mostrándole lo "sexy que estaba con ese tono rosa palo".  
  
Mmmmm, y a ti que te parece Siriusito- él tuvo que dominar un impulso de rabia- ¿el granate de antes o el marrón que llevas tú?  
  
Sírius rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y le dio un besazo profundo.  
  
Yo creo que el marrón te queda bien. Aunque si te quitas lo que te ha quedado fuera de los labios dejarías de parecer un payaso.  
  
¡Sírius!- cabreada se limpió los labios y llevó a su esclavo hacia la siguiente tortura china: sombras de ojos.  
  
Después de un rato, Crys y Lily salieron con sus esclavos pintados como Sara Montiel de gala. Decidieron ser buenas e invitar a sus esclavos a una cerveza en "Las Tres Escobas". Allí se encontraron con un Lupin medio muerto y una Shaz que intentaba reanimarlo.  
  
¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntaron preocupados  
  
Nada, sólo que casi lo mato (esta chica no tiene muy claro el significado de la palabra nada). Es alérgico a los perfumes y casi me lo he cargado... que conste que no me había avisado. Lo siento chicas, pero lo he liberado, que no quiero matarlo- Lupin miraba con cara de niño bueno a las chicas que rápidamente le sonrieron y le acariciaron el pelo y la cara, James y Sírius mientras tanto pensaban como asesinarle para que pareciera un accidente.- Me lo llevo a Hogwarts, voy a meterlo en la cama y a buscar alguna poción para revitalizarle... ¡y dejadme de mirar así!- James y Sírius sonreían desde que habían oído "meter" , "cama" y "revitalizar"  
  
La pareja se fue, Shaz no dejaba de disculparse. No quería hacer daño al pobre Remus, que era un encanto de hombre, a pesar de lo de la biblioteca... Tenía que hablar con el de eso.  
  
Y vosotras ¿qué? ¿no os damos pena?- preguntó James esperanzado  
  
Eh... déjame que piense, no- Lily se levantó y fue a pedir cuatro cervezas a la camarera.  
  
James- Sírius le hacía morritos a su amigo- ¿Sabes que me pones mogollón con ese tono de pintalabios?  
  
Quita, pegajoso- James alejaba a su amigo con los brazos.  
  
Ay, Sírius, no sabía que eras bi- bromeó Crys  
  
No guapa, es que soy homosexual, por eso me pones tu también  
  
¿Ah sí?- la chica temblaba de rabia- Pues mira, vámonos al lago, me apetece que te bañes con el calamar. Y coge mis cosas.  
  
Sírius la miró con ira, pero se calló y cogió (quizás con demasiada fuerza) las bolsas de Crys. Salieron del bar. Lily llegó con las cervezas y se quedó desconcertada.  
  
Se han ido. Al lago a nadar y luego a cometer actos impuros, supongo. Con estos dos no se sabe- James ponía cara de cura restrictivo y Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.- Me parece que nos las tendremos que tomar nosotros- James señalaba a las cervezas.  
  
Podemos invitar a alguien, hay mucha gente de la escuela- ya iba a llamar la Ewan McGregor que estaba con otro amigo en la barra cuando James la detuvo.  
  
No Lily, por favor. Esto es lo más parecido que puedo tener a una cita contigo. Cargando tus bolsas, tus tampax, maquillado como una vieja y acosado sexualmente por mi mejor amigo. No lo estropees- Ella no pudo evitar reírse. Que labia tenía Potter...entonces recordó el mordisco de la clase de pociones...STOP! Odiaba a Potter, le daba igual que tuviera pinta de ser buenísimo besando, ¿cómo podía pensar esas cosas?. Pero se había quedado sola con él y unas cervezas que no valía la pena desperdiciar...  
  
Ok, tengamos una conversación normal  
  
Por primera vez en nuestra vida.  
  
Y brindaron con los botellines de cerveza  
  
Sírius iba caminando por el parterre de entrada a Hogwarts, como un burro de carga enfadado, Crystine lo seguía, dudando... al final Sírius, espera  
  
¿Qué narices desea ahora "mi señora"?  
  
Deja las bolsas, suavemente por favor- es que parecía que las iba a mandar a tomar por culo, pero al final las dejo con cuidado. Después hizo un gesto con los brazos que venía a significar "y ahora qué"  
  
Entonces Crys corrió hacia él y se colgó de su cuello. Le dio un mordisquito en la oreja y le susurró al oído "no quiero que te enfades, te pones en plan padre y no me gusta nada". Entonces se soltó, cogió sus bolsas y echó a correr hacia el castillo. Había empezado a llover. Cuando llevaba unos segundos corriendo se giró, Sírius la miraba sonriendo con suficiencia.  
  
Por cierto, eres libre. Corre que se te está corriendo el rimmel- y se fue sin esperarle.  
  
Crys sale del baño de la habitación secándose el pelo. Shaz está haciendo kickboxing contra un saco que tenían en la habitación, era muy aficionada a todos los deportes, incluso al Quidditch y Lily escribía una carta mientras tanto.  
  
¿Qué tal está Remus, Shaz?- Crys se peinaba frente al espejo.  
  
Bien - Shaz paró su coreografía de hostias contra el saco- le pedí a la enfermera Pomfrey una poción antialérgica y se la subí a su cuarto hace cosa de una hora, después bajé su ropa a la lavandería para que le quitaran el olor a "Obsession".  
  
¿Qué le quitaste la ropa?- gritaron como locas  
  
Sí, bueno, le ayudé... estaba débil- la rubia sonreía  
  
¡Eres una pervertida!- empezó Crys  
  
Anda cállate que he visto desde la enfermería tu numerito del parterre, bajo la lluvia- Lily las miraba a las dos sin enterarse de nada- Crys seguía poniéndose los rulos como si no hubiera oído nada.  
  
Está claro que las dos sois unas traidoras. Se suponía que teníamos que vengarnos- Lily tenía cara de fastidio.  
  
Chica, es que una no es de piedra, ya les hemos hecho sufrir hoy- Shaz volvía a pegar al saco- Potter es el único que sigue esclavizado.  
  
Pues, no- murmuró Lily- oye, deberíamos cambiar las cortinas.  
  
Ja- Crys se retiró del espejo y avanzaba con un dedo amenazador hacia Lily- no cambies de tema. "Se suponía que teníamos que vengarnos"- imitaba a Lily a la perfección.  
  
Ya, pero no iba a ser yo la única mala de la película- se disculpó  
  
¿Película? ¿Qué película?- Shaz había parado otra vez y miraba extrañada.  
  
Nada cielo, sigue a tu rollo- Lily quería acabar con esa conversación.  
  
Así que Jimy...- Crys parpadeaba repetidamente mirando con cara de embelesamiento al techo  
  
Así que Potter nada. Pero no es tan mal tío. No lo he pasado tan mal cuando me habéis dejado TI-RA-DA  
  
Las dos aludidas se desentendieron entonces de la conversación. Lily sonreía sin darse cuenta y pensaba en esa tarde. James (ahora ya era James) había estado encantador y la había hecho reír mucho. Cuando volvían al castillo se había quitado su capa y la extendió encima de sus dos cabezas para que ella no se mojara, había estado muy cerca de él... tanto que podía oler su loción....No, no, no Lily. Piensa en algo frío. Respira. James es el capullo que ha arruinado tu vida sexual desde hace seis años, o sea, desde que la tienes. No pienses en él. Busca otro sujeto al que le harías un favor y canaliza tu apetito sexual hacia él.  
  
¿Ya sabéis con quien vais a ir al baile?- Crys había acabado de ponerse los rulos y se había sentado en su cama a leer.- ¿Habéis invitado a alguien?  
  
Y tú ¿Vas a ir con alguien?, ¿no tenías fobia al sexo opuesto?- Lily la miraba suspicaz.  
  
Hasta anoche sí- la morena sonrió- recordé porqué me gustaban los chicos. Voy a ir con Richard Gardmon, me lo pidió hoy antes de llegar a Hogsmade.  
  
¿Un Slytherin y encima capitán del equipo de Quidditch? A Sírius no le va a hacer mucha gracia- Shaz ponía cara de desaprobación.  
  
A Sírius le da igual, y si no se lo da pues que se joda, y no hay más- sus dos amigas asintieron como diciendo "haz lo que quieras, pero no tienes razón"- ¿Y tú Lily?  
  
Mmmmm- Lily estaba pensativa- se lo voy a pedir a Jackson, hoy me ha saludado en "Las Tres Escobas" y creo que ya se le ha pasado el susto; ya sé que no os cae bien- Shaz se estaba metiendo los dedos en la boca y fingiendo vomitar y Crys se miraba las uñas negando con la cabeza- pero está muy bueno, y para que os voy a engañar, sólo me interesa sexualmente.  
  
Pues a mí me lo ha pedido Ewan McGregor- Shaz se estaba secando el sudor con una toalla  
  
Hoy estaba en "Las Tres Escobas"- recordó Lily  
  
Sip. Al entrar he dejado al pobre Lupin muriéndose en una silla para ir a pedir unas cervezas y mientras estaba en la barra me lo ha pedido. No le he contestado porque quiero ir con Lupin, pero si no me lo pide...  
  
¿Cómo que con Remus Lupin? ¿me he perdido algo? ¿Ayer no era malo malísimo?- Crys hacia gestos exagerados y con los rulos parecía una mandrágora fuera de control.  
  
Como dice Lily, sólo me interesa sexualmente, y además mucho- sus amigas la miraron impresionadas- ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?  
  
Sí ¿Pero estás segura de que te lo pedirá?- Crys había parado de hacer aspavientos.  
  
Pues no sé chata, por eso no le he dicho que no a McGregor. Mujer precavida vale por dos.  
  
Crys y Lily entornaron los ojos.  
  
¿Y Gilian?- preguntó Lily  
  
Cuando íbamos para Hogsmade he oído como una Raven le contaba a otra que Gilian y él cortaron ayer por la tarde, Remus le dijo que le gustaba otra chica y que no quería hacerle daño- sonrió Shaz- Me voy a duchar, que estoy muy sudada.  
  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.  
  
Voy- Lily abrió la puerta- ¿Peter? ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Hola, fantásticamente, gracias por preguntar ¿y tú?- dijo sarcásticamente el chico- Es broma Evans- la chica sonrió ligeramente, las otras dos se asomaron también- es que Dumbledore me ha dicho que avise a los prefectos de que hay reunión mañana, para organizar el baile del sábado que viene (Halloween). Se lo he dicho a Remus y a los otros ya; así que nada, ya sabes.  
  
Gracias por la información, Peter- Lily iba a cerrar ya la puerta  
  
Espera un momento, por favor- Peter sujetó la puerta y miró hacia dentro- Shasha, que dice Remus que gracias por todo y que si te va bien repasar el proyecto de Historia mañana, a las cinco, en la biblioteca.  
  
Mmmm, dile que mejor a las cuatro, que he quedado después- Crys iba a decir algo, pero la rubia la fulminó con la mirada.- Gracias Peter.  
  
No se merecen. Adiós guapísimas.  
  
Adiós Peter- Lily cerró la puerta.  
  
¿Con quién has quedado?- preguntaron al unísono  
  
Con nadie- sus amigas ponían cara de no entender nada- es solo para forzar un pelín la situación y que si Remus quiere ir conmigo me lo pida.  
  
Desde luego, eres maquiavélica- suspiró Crys.  
  
Gracias por leer mi fict, escriban reviews, si les gusta, si lo odian, si me quieren matar... 


	3. Todo nuestro gozo, metido en un pozo

Los chicos estaban en su habitación. El martes había luna llena y estaban decidiendo que parte del bosque prohibido explorarían esta vez.  
  
Cambiando de tema- James bostezaba- ¿Qué es eso de tu alergia?  
  
Oh, ya sabes, al tener los sentidos más desarrollados los olores muy intensos me atontan...¿Y tú qué tal con Lily? Creo que habéis tenido una conversación normal.  
  
Sí, si se puede llamar normal a eso ¡Qué tensión! Cada vez que me sonreía o me hacía un mohín me entraban unas ganas irresistibles de cogerla y hacerla mujer ahí mismo. Es tan dulce y tan salvaje a la vez...-James parecía sofocado. Sus amigos dudaban de la definición de su concepto de dulce.  
  
En ese momento entró Peter.  
  
Ya se lo he dicho Remus. Me ha dicho que si puede ser mejor a las cuatro, que ha quedado después.  
  
¿Con quién?- Remus estaba intentando fingir desinterés, pero le salía igual de bien que a Marujita Díaz disimular su edad.  
  
¡Yo qué sé tío!- Peter casi se disculpaba, Remus parecía que iba a saltarle a la yugular- Aunque antes de llamar oí que Shaz estaba diciendo no sé qué de que no le había dicho que no a McGregor.  
  
¿¡McGregor!? ¿Va a salir con McGregor? Por favor, ese musculitos sin cerebro estirado- Remus retorcía su almohada y empezaban a salir plumas.  
  
Ayer te caía bien, decías que era muy, muy...¿legal?- James se divertía viendo agonizar a la pobre almohada a manos del licántropo psicópata.  
  
¿¿¿LEGAL??? ¿Legal y quiere quedar con Shaz, con MI Shaz?  
  
¿Tu Shaz? Creo que es Shasha a secas- Peter decidió callarse porque parecía que Remus no estaba para gaitas gallegas- Estoooo.....me voy que Sybil me espera para hacer la predicción mensual de nuestra relación según las hojas del té de roca. Lo dicho. Hasta mañana- y salió rapidisimo cerrando la puerta.  
  
Remus tío, que luego tienes que dormir ahí- Sírius había apartado su vista de la revista que estaba leyendo "Qudditch, 1001 cosas que debes saber" y miraba a su amigo mientras daba puñetazos en el colchón- ¿No has oído bien o qué? No le ha dicho que No a Ewan, pero eso implica que tampoco le ha dicho que sí, animalito. Pídeselo tú mañana.  
  
¿Y que me diga que no?  
  
Pues si no vas a hacer nada no te quejes- James entornaba los ojos, él ya habría pasado a la acción.  
  
Puedo castrar a McGregor- sonreía como Annibal Lecter  
  
¿Y si se lo pides a Shaz antes de romper unas 30 normas de la escuela?- James se acostaba, sus amigos lo miraron como si vieran un OVNI ¿Prongs respetando las normas? ¡Anda ya!- Me refiero a que no hace falta que le quites el derecho de padre al pobre Ewan, si Shaz quiere ir contigo te dirá que sí. Si te dice que no, pues le castras. Es la táctica que yo sigo con Evans.  
  
Remus reflexiono, parecía sensato, al menos relativamente.  
  
Está bien, pero si me dice que no, lo mato.  
  
Ok- Sírius también se había metido en la cama- nosotros te ayudaremos. Y ahora dejad de rayarme y vámonos a dormir, tengo que estar muy guapo mañana para buscar pareja.  
  
Si ya la has encontrado, lo difícil es que ella te diga que sí- Remus estaba menos sulfurado.  
  
Una chica que me diga que no, no me merece- y guiñó el ojo.  
  
Anda ya, fantasma. Vámonos a la cama.- James quería pensar en cómo convencer a Lily de que él era el hombre de su vida.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Remus procuraba llegar tarde a la biblioteca. Eran ya las 4 y veinte cuando se encontró con una Shaz cabreada esperándolo en la biblioteca.  
  
¡Te voy a regalar un reloj para Navidad! Que si te digo de quedar antes es porque tengo prisa.  
  
¿Qué hay más importante que el proyecto de Historia?- Remus fingía curiosidad.  
  
Te da igual- la rubia se giró y se puso a leer un libro (al revés, suerte que el chico no lo notó) dándole la espalda.  
  
Lupin se encogió de hombros.  
  
...........  
  
Creo que esta parte de las consecuencias deberíamos ampliarla- Shaz mordía su pluma para concentrarse.  
  
Sí...bueno.....esto...Shaz  
  
Mmmm?  
  
Esto, que yo....  
  
Sí?  
  
A ver, yo...  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Nada  
  
Shaz chasqueó la lengua, iba a ser difícil. Tendría que darle un empujoncito sutil.  
  
Remus ¿A quién vas a llevar al baile de Halloween?- vale, habíamos dicho sutil  
  
Pues , no se lo he pedido a nadie...-enrogecía por momentos y no miraba a la chica, golpeaba con la punta de su pluma la mesa nerviosamente.  
  
¿Y a quién se lo vas a pedir?- TOC; TOC; SUTILMENTE  
  
Pues...es que me gusta una chica, pero creo que me va a decir que no, porque el otro día...  
  
Creo que te va a matar si no se lo pides y sigues dándole vueltas al asunto- Shaz suspiró con infinita paciencia. Remus la miró. Entonces ella le sonrió.  
  
¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?- lo dijo rapidísimo, como para que ella no le oyera, ponía la cara de quién se va a chocar contra un muro.  
  
Mmmmm...sí, pero sólo si me prometes que no vendrá ninguna chica a decirte "Cari, ¿Cuándo acabas?"  
  
Eso fue... corté con ella ese mismo día porque no quería hacerle daño. Me gustas tú y no quería que te sintieras usada- Shaz puso cara, de así es, así me sentí- ¿me perdonas?  
  
Vale, pero tú pasas a limpio el trabajo- Shaz le tendía los pergaminos garabateados y se reía mientras Remus ponía cara de sususto.- Y con buena letra. ¿Volvemos a la Torre?  
  
Pero tú no habías quedado...  
  
¿Yo? No- Remus puso cara de no entender nada- Era sólo para que me pidieras que fuera contigo al baile. Un factor de presión  
  
O sea, que me has manipulado- se estaba haciendo el enfadado  
  
No- negó la rubia con total naturalidad- te he dado un empujoncito para que hicieras lo que querías hacer- ya estaban saliendo de la biblioteca  
  
Eres...  
  
Una chica encantadora ¿a qué sí?- Shaz no le había dejado hablar  
  
Tonta- la cogió de la cintura por detrás, comprobó que era un pelín más alto que ella- Shaz  
  
¿Sí?  
  
¿Te importa que mañana te espere para bajar juntos a desayunar?- Remus estaba rojo hasta la raíz del pelo. Shaz se giró. Ahora ya sabía que de verdad le gustaba.  
  
¿Así que indirectamente me estás proponiendo que salgamos juntos?- él iba a protestar- calla, bobo. Pues me parece bien. Claro que no me importa- y más dulce dijo- me encanta- y le dio un beso rozando sus labios. Ya habían llegado a la Sala Común.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Odio los lunes- Sírius refunfuñaba mientras se vestía- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vas tan pronto?- Remus ya salía de la habitación.  
  
He quedado- antes de que su amigo pudiera preguntar algo más, salió de la habitación.  
  
Bajó a la sala común. No tuvo que esperar casi nada porque ella bajó enseguida. Le pellizcó el moflete. Él la cogió de la mano. Se sonrieron y bajaron a desayunar.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buenos días, Shaz....Remus.....Shaz....Remus.....Shaz- Crys movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras los dos aludidos la miraban divertidos.  
  
Sí, Cys, nos hemos hecho una idea global de la situación- Lily se había sentado y sonreía a la pareja- Bueno ¿qué? ¿Para cuando la boda?  
  
Ya os enviaremos la invitación por lechuza- bromeó Remus  
  
Siguieron desayunando y riéndose. Algunos se giraban para ver lo que otros comentaban: Lupin y Shiring estaban saliendo. Muchas chicas sintieron instintos homicidas ese día.  
  
Sírius y James, que para variar llegaban tarde a desayunar, vieron a Remus con "sus chicas", en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Vaya, menuda novia se ha echado, y parecía tonto cuando nos lo regalaron en el paquete de galletas- Sírius miraba a su amigo no sin cierta envidia- ¿Crees que durarán?  
  
Sí, no sé, se les ve bien. Se complementan perfectamente.  
  
Anda cállate que pareces Dr. Amor...  
  
Caminaron hacia el grupo. James le dio una palmada en el hombro a Remus.  
  
¿Para cuando la boda pareja?- Remus, Crys y Shaz miraron a Lily que se había puesto colorada- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Nada Jimy, un "déjà vu"- Crys miraba insistentemente a Lily mientras decía esto, cosa que hizo que el color de la cara y del pelo de la chica se homogeneizaran.  
  
James seguía sin entender nada. Lily se levantó de repente. Había visto salir a Jackson del gran salón y tenía que hablar con él.  
  
Me marcho- dijo apresuradamente- Tengo clase de aritmomancia y no quiero llegar tarde.  
  
Lily- dijo Sírius escurdiñando la cara de la pelirroja- Ahora tienes encantamientos ¿recuerdas?, todos hacemos esa clase  
  
Ein...quería decir que tengo que entregar los ejercicios de Aritmomancia...  
  
¿No los habías entregado ya?- Shaz quedó fulminada por una mirada de Lily  
  
...los ejercicios de Crys- acabó  
  
¿Mis qué?- Crys había estado demasiado ocupada mirando como se reblandecían sus cereales- a sí mis... ¿ejercicios?  
  
¿Y por qué no va Crys a entregar sus ejercicios?- volvió a preguntar Sírius  
  
¿Qué son tantas preguntas! Me marcho que me estáis agobiando- y se fue antes de volver a decir alguna otra parida.  
  
Lily se debe creer que no me he dado cuenta de que ha ido a hablar con Jackson- James negaba con la cabeza- todavía no me conoce.  
  
Los cinco se rieron.  
  
¿Nos vamos?- propuso Remus al cabo de un rato.  
  
Id yendo, yo no he acabado- Crys seguía mareando sus cereales.  
  
Yo tampoco, acabo de empezar- Sírius había acabado su desayuno hacía ya un rato, pero quería quedarse a solas con Crys. James lo entendió rápidamente.  
  
Venga, yo voy con vosotros pareja- y con cara de esfurzo añadió- tengo una cita que estropear- Los tres salieron del Gran Salón  
  
Tienes que comer más Shiring, o no vas a estar guapa para ir conmigo al baile.  
  
¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ir contigo?- estaba lamiendo distraída su cuchara, cosa que afectaba en alto grado la concentración de Sírius- Ya tengo pareja  
  
Pues dile que no, que te lo ha pedido alguien mucho más interesante.  
  
Ja, yo no soy como tú Black. Si digo que sí, pues lo mantengo, y no voy a la caza de todo lo que se me pase por delante dejando a las personas hechas polvo- ¿era eso un reproche?- además prefiero ir sola que contigo- Crys se levantó y recogió sus libros, pero Sirius la detuvo cogiendo su mano.  
  
Crys- la había acercado a él- ten claro que no voy a permitir que vayas con nadie que no sea yo.  
  
Típico de ti- hizo un gesto brusco y se liberó de la mano de Black- eres un caprichoso, basta que yo te diga que no para que a ti se te antoje ir conmigo, si te hubiera dicho que sí ya me habrías dejado tirada y...- iba a añadir "y hubieras roto mi corazón"- Aparta- la chica se fue enfurecida.  
  
En eso te equivocas. En fin... - cogió su mochila y se fue caminando distraídamente, cosa que provocó unos cuantos suspiros y risitas.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Al día siguiente hubo luna llena, así que los merodeadores se pasaron la noche en el Bosque Prohibido. El miércoles Remus estaba muy desmejorado por la transformación y Shaz le dio muchos mimitos, que a Remus le gustaban mucho más que las palmadas afectuosas que le daban sus amigos después de una transformación. Shaz no sabía que su novio era un hombre lobo, al menos todavía. Sírius ya se había enterado que la pareja de Crys era Gardmon. Se lo tomó bastante bien, sólo atemorizó a un par de Slytherins de segundo y se cargó la puerta de un armario. Luego decidió que él era demasiado inteligente como para comportarse así por una chica e invitó al baile a Milcent. Al menos así Crys vería que no le importaba con quién fuera (eso sí, tenía claro que en el partido Gyffindor Vs Slytherin iba a hacer todo lo posible para romperle la nariz a Gardmon con una budgler, pero no por rencor, sino porque su cara incitaba a ello). Halloween era al día siguiente. Lily estaba un poco paranoica porque James no había intentado joder su cita todavía. Iba sigilosamente por los pasillos intentando confundirse con la pintura de las paredes. A lo mejor James había decidido no atacar esta vez...¡Jo!- Ein, nada de jo, qué bien quería decir- Por fin tendría una cita normal... Lily se equivocaba, simplemente James había decidido cambiar de estrategia y esta vez el perjudicado iba a ser Jackson y no ella...  
  
Remus tráenos la capa- Sírius y James buscaban el mapa de los Merodeadores.  
  
Sigo pensando que no hacéis bien- Remus les lanzó la capa- sólo vais a conseguir que Lily se cabree...  
  
¡Cállate, pesado! ¿Qué harías tú si fuera Shaz? ¿eh?  
  
Shazy- mirada hacia el techo de infinita paciencia de sus dos amigos- es mi novia, no estamos hablando de lo mismo, serían cuernos...  
  
¿Qué serían cuernos?  
  
Shaz había entrado en la habitación, llevaba su escoba. Vestía unas mallas negras y un suéter rojo con un león dorado delante y unas letras también doradas por detrás que ponían "R. Lupin"; los del equipo de Quidditch las usaban para entrenar. Al licántropo se le caía la baba viendo a su novia con una de sus camisetas y se hinchaba de orgullo cuando el resto de los chicos la veían así.  
  
Levántate, vago- exclamó la chica, Remus pensó que sería perfecta si fuera algo más dulce- ¡tenemos que entrenar! En un mes jugamos contra Hufflepuff.  
  
Shaz, que si eso, llamas a la puerta- James intentaba esconder el mapa tras de sí y Sírius hacía lo mismo con la capa.  
  
Ella no les hizo ni caso, pero se dio cuenta de que tramaban algo. Lo dejó pasar, de momento.  
  
Sí guapísima. Si ya estoy- Remus cogió su escoba- además nos vamos a merendar a los Huffies, tu no te preocupes- la empujó suavemente hacia la puerta mientras ella le recordaba que lo peor era confiarse.  
  
Y tú James- Shaz le apuntaba amenazadoramente con un dedo- también tendrías que entrenar, que para eso eres el capitán. Y tú también Black.  
  
Vámonos- su novio consiguió sacarla de la habitación. James y Sirius respiraron tranquilos.  
  
Los cuatro jugaban en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Como ya sabéis, James era buscador, uno de los mejores que habían pasado por la escuela; Sirius era golpeador y Remus guardián, también eran bastante buenos. El otro golpeador era Ewan McGregor y las cazadoras eran Shaz, Walline Simons (una chica de sexto de reflejos rapidísimos que se llevaba muy bien con Shaz) y Felice Dean (una estrella revelación de 4to curso, era rapidísima y muy menuda, así que era muy difícil de interceptar).  
  
Los dos merodeadores que se habían quedado en la habitación activaron el mapa.  
  
¿Dónde está el bastardo de Jackson?- James escudriñaba el mapa- Es- es- está con... ¡Lily!- James estaba furioso  
  
Tranquilo Prongs. Están caminando ¿ves? No hacen nada..¿eh?- Sírius acababa de ver algo en el mapa que no le gustaba en absoluto- ¿Qué es eso? ¡Crys y Gardmon! ¡Y no se mueven! ¡Están en el aula de transformaciones!- Sirius se sulfuraba, el aula de transformaciones era el picadero oficial de la escuela.  
  
¡Ei Padffot! Que a ti Shiring te trae frío ¿Recuerdas?- James le dio un codazo cómplice.  
  
Por supuesto que sí ¡Pero Gardmon no! Vamos.  
  
Se ocultaron debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y con el mapa siguieron los pasos de Lily y el raven.  
  
Lily no tardará en volver a la Torre. El toque de queda es dentro de siete minutos. Entonces pillaré a Jackson por banda.  
  
Prongs- Sirius le sacudía el hombro- Lily y Jackson han entrado también al aula de transformaciones  
  
¡Corre!- El reloj dio las diez, a partir de ese momento no podía haber nadie en los pasillos.  
  
Corrieron lo más que les permitió la capa y llegaron exhaustos al aula de transformaciones. Entraron silenciosamente para que no notaran su presencia y se quedaron observando la escena  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Minutos antes Lily y Jack paseaban por Hogwarts  
  
Y no creas, no es fácil mantener un pelo tan reluciente y fuerte. Uso diversas pociones de forma regular- después de estar dos horas con él, Lily entendía a la perfección lo que era una conversación unilateral y monotemática- ¿Y tú que haces para mantener tu pelo tan largo?- uy, por fin se interesaba por ella- Aunque claro, lo tienes estropeado en las puntas, si quieres te puedo dar la dirección de mi peluquero, aunque no esperes que te quede tan bien como a mí.  
  
Mi pelo esta estupendamente, gracias- Lily estaba planteándose hacerle tragar su varita a Jackson para que se callara.  
  
Necesitaba vomitar. Se acordó que Crys le había dicho que había quedado con Gardmon en el aula de transformaciones. Ella ya le había advertido que se decía de esa aula, pero le contestó que Gardmon era muy considerado... como no estaba muy convencida de la condición de beato del Slytherin decidió pasarse por allí.  
  
Jack ¿Me acompañas al aula de transformaciones?- la cara del chico se iluminó e inmediatamente Lily se dio cuenta de su error. Creyendo saber lo que la pelirroja quería, la tomó por los hombros. Si no hubiera estado tan pendiente de su reflejo en las armaduras, hubiera visto la cara de asco de ella.  
  
Llegaron al aula de pociones, Lily rezando para que su amiga estuviera allí y el sapo presumido no se atreviera a darle un beso. Al entrar en el aula no pudo evitar sonreír. Crys estaba allí... pero Gardmon la tenía contra la pared y no parecía estar pasándolo muy bien.  
  
¡Lo siento!- exclamó falsamente- Pensábamos que no había nadie...- la cara de Jackson era de autentico disgusto- Nos marchamos mejor.  
  
Entonces Crys le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza para que no se fuera. Vio en que zonas de la anatomía de su amiga tenía el Slytherin las manos y comprendió que no sabía como zafarse de él.  
  
Oh, esto... - se oyó un chasquido de madera, los cuatro ocupantes visibles del aula no le dieron importancia, pero en ese momento acababan de entrar Sirius y James- Crys, ¿Te vienes para la Torre? Ya ha pasado el toque de queda y...- Crys iba a responder afirmativamente cuando Gardmon se anticipó.  
  
No Evans, la señorita y yo tenemos que discutir un par de asuntos...  
  
Me quiero ir contestó enérgica Crys  
  
Has quedado conmigo aquí sabiendo a lo que se viene ¿no? Pues ahora no te vas- Gardmon la aprisionó aún más fuerte y Crys gimió.  
  
Suéltala, no quiere quedarse- Lily ya estaba a punto de lanzarse a la yugular del Slytherin- ¡Jack, ayúdame!- pero Jack no se movía, Crys empezó a llorar y Gardmon le dio una bofetada para que se callara.  
  
Me, me voy, paso de que me castiguen ¡Hasta mañana Lily!- Jack no quería poner en peligro su "espléndido" físico, así que el muy cobarde echó a correr. Antes de salir vio sorprendido como James y Sirius salían de la nada, pero no se quedó a averiguar como lo habían hecho.  
  
¡Maldito cabrón presumido!- Lily intentó entonces dar un puñetazo a Gardmon pero éste fue más rápido y le dio una bofetada que hizo la hizo tambalearse.  
  
Perdió el equilibrio y ya había cerrado los ojos temiendo la caído contra el suelo cuando unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron. ¡Era James!; entre las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos pudo vislumbrar a Sirius dando un puñetazo fortísimo a Gardmon, que no los esperaba, y quedó inconsciente en el suelo. Entonces fue corriendo hacia Crys que lloraba y estaba a punto de desplomarse contra el suelo. Se volvió a oír la puerta.  
  
¿ Se puede saber qué hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche?- miraba asustada a las dos chicas que lloraban.  
  
Entonces James le contó toda la historia (omitiendo que usaron una capa de invisibilidad y el mapa para seguirlas). Los gruñidos de Sirius y los suspiros de Lily y Crys confirmaron la historia.  
  
Entonces, 100 puntos menos para Slytherin por agresión a dos alumnas. Llamaré a algún elfo para que lleve a Gardmon a la enfermería- no evitó una mueca de asco-. En cuanto a ustedes...- ellos pusieron cara de protesta- entiendo los agravantes de la situación, pero si no pasearan fuera de horas por la escuela y no se colaran furtivamente en mi aula- todos bajaron la mirada- nada de esto hubiera pasado. Así que quedan recluidos durante el baile de mañana- y cambiando su tono severo habitual por uno más comprensivo- Lo siento de veras, pero si no los castigo el jefe de Slytherin montará un buen follón...  
  
Las chicas pensaron que ya no tenía ganas de ir, de hecho Lily ardía en deseos de matar a su pareja.  
  
¡Eh!- Shaz y Remus habían entrado al aula sin percatarse de la presencia de su profesora- Peeves nos ha dicho que el memo de Jackson le ha contado a la McGongall que estabais aquí, si os pilla... - Remus le tocaba el hombro a Shaz- ¿qué pasa?- Entonces vio a su profesora- no sé por qué me da que ya sabéis el resto.  
  
Ustedes dos también quedan recluidos el día de mañana por haberse saltado el toque de queda. Ahora lleven a sus compañeras a la habitación y procuren cuidarlas- y se fue.  
  
Los seis salieron del aula dejando a Gardmon inconsciente en el suelo. Shaz le propinó una patada en la boca del estómago antes de marcharse y James recogió su capa del suelo disimuladamente. Lily caminaba sola aunque Shaz la tomaba de la cintura, apoyaba la manga de su túnica en el labio porque la bofetada se lo había partido. James la miraba angustiado y apretándose los puños por la rabia. Sirius llevaba en brazos a Crys que insistió en ir sola pero no le respondían las piernas. Por el camino les contaron la historia completa a Remus y Shaz.  
  
Por suerte cuando llegaron a la Sala Común no había nadie y no tuvieron que dar explicaciones. Subieron todos a la habitación de las chicas y Sirius dejó suavemente a Crys sobre su cama, ésta le apretó la mano y mirándole a los ojos le dio las gracias.  
  
James intentaba curar a Lily el labio partido pero ella no se dejaba.  
  
Ush...escuece- no dejaba que el enfermero improvisado le acercara el algodón empapado en poción cicatrizante, James la usaba mucho para las lesiones de Quidditch.  
  
Estate quieta ya, pesada- le reprochó al final dulcemente él- sólo es un momento, y así no te quedará marca.  
  
Ella accedió no sin mirar recelosamente el algodón.  
  
Shaz y Remus mientras tanto preparaban un poco de té, no sabían como ayudar.  
  
¿Estás bien?- Sírius se había sentado en el borde de la cama de Crys. Ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Le acarició el pelo y ella se crispó por el contacto- Voy a matar a ese hijo de perra ¿cómo se ha atrevido ni siquiera a rozaros?- James y Remus afirmaron con la cabeza, estaban totalmente de acuerdo.  
  
Dejadlo- Crys estaba a punto de llorar otra vez- no quiero más problemas por mi culpa- Sírius le cogió la mano y esta vez no se crispó.  
  
Crys- dijo dulcemente- esto no puede quedar así  
  
Tiene razón- Shaz también se había sentado en la cama de la chica- Si no llegan a estar James y Sirius espiándoos - Lily les miró con reproche pero enseguida dulcificó su mirada- vete a saber lo que te habría hecho- Crys se estremeció sólo con pensar en las manos de Gardmon sobre su piel- No puede ir tratando así a las chicas ¿entiendes?  
  
Pero yo accedí a ir al aula, todo el mundo sabe a lo que se va allí, me lo tenía que haber esperado.  
  
No digas tonterías- se enfadó James- nunca se debe forzar a nadie y el que tu accedieras a ir no le daba ningún derecho a ese mal ... a tocarte.  
  
Es cierto- Lily estaba impresionada.  
  
Tenéis razón- suspiró triste-, pero no hagáis nada, por favor- Crys le cogió la otra mano a Sírius y las entrelazó con las suyas, Sírius se puso colorado- prométemelo, al menos por ahora. Prefiero vengarme yo misma  
  
De acuerdo- farfulló a desgana- por ahora  
  
¿Y vosotros?- Crys paseó su mirada por los otros cuatro.  
  
Está bien- Shaz parecía resignada- pero sólo hasta que tu estés mejor.- Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo también  
  
Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama- Lily recogía las tazas de té ya vacías - necesitamos descansar y relajarnos, todos- miraba a Sirius y James que todavía parecían furiosos.  
  
Los chicos se marcharon de la habitación. Remus le dio un beso suave a su novia y ella le acarició la mejilla sonriendo un poco triste.  
  
Nos vemos mañana.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ No dejen de firmar el libro de visitas 


	4. De las fiestas y las resacas

He aquí mi cuarto capítulo, espero que a los que lo leáis os guste y que me dejéis algun review, eh? Un beso a todos  
  
La "fiestecita"  
  
Crys no quiso bajar a desayunar al día siguiente. Lily y Shaz le llevaron algo de fruta, pero no comió nada. Todo el colegio se había enterado y todos les preguntaron por su amiga, con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. Bueno, todos excepto los Slytherin más repugnantes que sonrieron a las dos chicas y les dieron recuerdos de Gardmon para Crys. Lily tuvo que retener a Shaz para que no se pusiera a hacer Kickboxing en vivo y en directo. Jackson, por su lado, se dedicó a esquivar a Lily que tenía ganas de echarle gasolina en el pelo y encender "accidentalmente" una cerilla sobre ella  
  
Tienes que comer algo- ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y Crys no comía nada desde la tarde del día anterior- si no te apetece bajar, te lo subimos nosotras.  
  
No tengo hambre. Gracias- se quedó pensando unos segundos- Lo siento  
  
¿Qué? Ya te dijimos que tu no tienes nada que ver con el hecho de que Gardmon sea un cerdo que merezca una muerte prematura.- Lily le mesaba el pelo  
  
No es por eso... os he dejado sin baile de Halloween. A ti te hacía mucha ilusión ir con Remus...  
  
Anda boba- Shaz la abrazó fuerte- si tengo a mi niño todos los días para mí sola. El baile me da igual.  
  
Ya, pero no sé, es Halloween, nuestra fiesta... - Lily parecía pensativa.  
  
¿Ves?- Crys miraba triste a su amiga- Lily quería ir.  
  
No, no,- la pelirroja meneaba la cabeza apresuradamente- si fuera al baile y tuviera que respirar la misma atmósfera que Jackson me daría un infarto. Sólo lo decía porque podríamos montar nosotras una fiestecita.  
  
¡Sí!, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta- Shaz daba pequeños saltitos, se emocionaba enseguida - Será divertido, podemos poner música...  
  
Y comer bombones...  
  
Y beber vodka... aunque no sé yo si eso estará muy bien- Lily se retractó rápido.  
  
Sí, sí que estará bien. Yo nunca me he emborrachado y tengo ganas- sus amigas la miraron temiendo que fuera masoca  
  
El problema es que no sé de dónde lo podemos sacar- La pelirroja apoyaba su dedo índice sobre su barbilla  
  
De la cocina- contestó rápido Crys- tienen de todo. Sé que unos Huppies el año pasado cogieron whisky, les oí en la biblioteca...  
  
¿Y dónde está la cocina?  
  
No lo sé- contestó Shaz- Pero Remus sí. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shaz entró a la habitación de su novio como de costumbre, sin llamar a la puerta. Los Merodeadores estaban mirando su mapa, así que ya la estaban esperando cuando llegó.  
  
Holas- Shaz entraba como un torbellino, como siempre- ¿Qué tal la mano Sírius?- el puñetazo había le había dejado los nudillos hinchados y era mucho más notable entonces que el día anterior.  
  
Bien- contestó sonriendo mientras abría y cerraba la mano dolorida- ¿Qué tal está Crys?- intentó parecer distraído mirándose las uñas.  
  
Mejor, pero está haciendo huelga de hambre no declarada y nos tiene algo preocupadas, aunque se le pasará. Remus- a Shaz casi se le había olvidado a qué había ido allí- tengo que pedirte un pequeñísimo, diminuto favor- sonreía de la manera más encantadora que le permitían sus mandíbulas.  
  
A ver, ¿qué quieres?- Ella se acercó al oído y se lo susurró. Parecía desconcertado- ¿Y para qué?- Shaz puso cara de enfado pero al final le contó el motivo- Vale, espera que te acompaño.  
  
Sirius y James estaban intentando pillar lo que decía la rubia (vete a saber qué perversiones se estaban imaginando ya)  
  
James ¿me dejas tu capa? Son sólo cinco minutos- Remus sujetaba por la mano a la chica que ya se iba- Así no nos veran Shazy.  
  
¡Qué listo es mi niño que piensa en todo!- y le dio un beso sonoro en plan abuela que hizo reír a Sirius y James.  
  
Cógela, está encima del baúl  
  
Remus cogió la capa y el mapa y salió de la habitación con Shaz.  
  
Vete a saber lo que irán a hacer- los dos chicos se quedaron felizmente absortos barajando las diferentes posibilidades de lo que podían hacer esos dos  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Al cabo de media hora Remus llegó, sus amigos, curiosos, le preguntaron cuál era el gran secreto.  
  
Sólo hemos ido a la cocina a coger unas cosas, que sois unos salidos.  
  
¿Tanto secreto para eso?- Sirius encogió los hombros decepcionado. James, que era algo más suspicaz, preguntó.  
  
- ¿Para qué necesita cosas de la cocina?  
  
Nada, es que van a hacer una "fiesta femenina" esta noche en su cuarto, para animar a Crys- Remus se había puesto a leer.  
  
Nos podrían invitar- Sirius parecía fastidiado  
  
¿Qué parte de femenina no entiendes? Bueno a no ser que... Sirius ¡no te acerques a mí!- James se protegió con las manos, Sirius le contestó con una cara de "qué gracioso eres, me parto"- Además esas fiestas son un rollo- James se había sentado en la cama de Lupin y miraba a ver que leía su amigo- se ponen a cotillear sobre chicos, culos y matrimonio. Luego se peinan y se pintan y se ríen como bobas toda la noche- James parecía un enterado del tema- mi prima Claire hizo una de esas fiestas este verano y las oí desde mi habitación.  
  
¿Tu prima Claire?- preguntó Remus  
  
Sí, la francesa. Es bruja también. Estudia en una escuela parecida a Hogwarts que se llama Beauxbotons pero en versión castillo de la Barbie.  
  
Ains- Sírius también se había estirado en la capa de Remus, que estaba intentando echar al otro ocupa- ¿está buena?  
  
Tío ¡Qué es mi prima!- después siguió observando lo que leía su amigo que estaba intentando tirarlo de la cama.- ¿qué lees?  
  
Joder, qué pesados sois. Es sólo el proyecto de Historia  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Eran las nueve. Los alumnos ya habían bajado al gran salón. Todos estaban muy contentos (como siempre que había un baile). Peter pasó a despedirse de sus amigos, les dio el pésame y fue a buscar a su novia. Los Merodeadores estaban aburridos, en su habitación y sin nadie a quién putear. No tenían sueño y se les habían acabado los temas de conversación; Remus hojeaba un libro y Sirius y James jugaban al ajedrez, pero eran tan malos que las fichas se estaban rebelando y les silbaban y les insultaban.  
  
Ahora vuelvo- Remus se había levantado de repente- me he acordado de que... me he dejado una pluma en la Sala Común  
  
Los otros dos le miraron aburridos y continuaron con su partida de ajedrez. Extrañamente Remus tardaba demasiado, ¿un cuarto de hora para recoger una pluma?  
  
Oye Sírius ¿La Sala Común no está según bajas la escalera que tenemos enfrente de la puerta?  
  
Sí ¿Tú estás tonto? Llevas viviendo aquí siete años  
  
No, es que estaba pensando que Moony a lo mejor se había perdido, pero ya veo que no hay caso. ¿No crees que...?  
  
¡Sí!  
  
Y salieron de la habitación corriendo. Confirmando sus sospechas en la Sala Común no había nadie, entonces subieron las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas y en una de las puertas encontraron al desaparecido Lupin, agazapado y mirando por la rendija de la puerta.  
  
¿Qué macho, ya has encontrado la pluma?- Sirius le dio un golpe en la espalda y Remus que estaba demasiado abstraído con lo que estaba viendo y no les había visto venir dio un salto.  
  
Eeeeee, es...  
  
Ya, has venido a espiar como un pervertido- James le amenazaba con el dedo y empleaba un tono severo- Déjame un sitio, nos podías haber avisado ¿no?  
  
Los tres se apretujaron para poder mirar dentro de la habitación. Después de cinco segundos de observación, Remus y Sirius llegaron a una conclusión:  
  
James, no tienes ni puta idea de fiestas de chicas.  
  
Shaz, Lily y Crys estaban encima de una cama siguiendo el ritmo de una canción de heavy-metal mientras hacían un concurso a ver quién daba un trago más largo a palo seco a una botella de Vodka (iba ganando Lily).  
  
Crys corrió entonces hacia el tocadiscos mágico (propiedad de Shaz) y puso un disco de danzas orientales. Shaz y Lily se pusieron a bailar la danza del vientre mientras Crys hacía equilibrios en un escritorio. Estaba ya un pelín eufóricas. Al otro lado de la puerta Remus estaba dando puñetazos a sus amigos para que no miraran a su novia mover esas partes del cuerpo que ellos hasta esa misma noche no sabían que se podían mover.  
  
Ui, ya nos hemos acabado la segunda botella- Lily sujetaba la botella boca abajo y la usaba como telescopio. Luego empezó a hacer que bateaba con ella, se le escapó de la mano y fue a dar contra la puerta, que se cerró en las narices de los espías. Mientras cuidadosamente volvían a abrirla frotándose sus caras doloridas Crys la recogió.  
  
¡Vamos a jugar a la botella!- Crys se sentó en el suelo  
  
¿A qué?- Shaz se había sentado a su lado y Lily trataba de hacerlo.  
  
A la botella. Se juega con chicos normalmente, para hacer babosadas, pero mi versión es mejor. Hacemos girar la botella y a quién le toque tiene que hacer una prueba o contestar una pregunta.  
  
Vale- Lily había conseguido sentarse sin romperse la cadera Giraron la botella y le tocó a Shaz que eligió pregunta.  
  
Mmmm... ¿quién tiene el mejor culo de la escuela según tú?- Crys le guiñó un ojo- y no vale Remus  
  
Pues... si no me dejas escoger a Remus... Black definitivamente- detrás de la puerta alguien miró con mucho odio al aludido- aunque mi Remus lo tiene mucho mejor, no hay color- la mirada de odio profundo se suavizó un poco.  
  
Mientras se reían por lo del culo de Sirius (al final James tenía algo de razón), volvieron a girar la botella. Le tocó a Crys: Quiero prueba, paso de que me preguntes sobre culos...  
  
Entonces tienes que entrar en la habitación de Sirius y decirnos de qué color lleva los calzoncillos- Shaz empezó a reírse- si lleva...  
  
Sírius cruzó miradas con sus amigos, echaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron hacia su habitación y se tiraron a sus camas adoseladas.  
  
¿Y qué hago? ¡Qué va a venir Crys a mirarme los calzoncillos!- Sirius se debatía entre la alegría, la vergüenza y la preocupación.  
  
Pues hazte el dormido ¿Y si cerramos la puerta?- propuso James.  
  
Como si no supieran hacer un "Alohomorra"- Remus sobre valoraba a las chicas, recordemos como la liaron para entrar en la habitación la otra vez. Entonces escucharon un murmullo por las escaleras. Se venían riendo.  
  
¿Pero como voy a hacer eso? Estáis mal de la olla... ¡qué no!  
  
Subían ruidosamente. Aunque hubieran estado dormidos el ruido que hacían era capaz de despertar a las gárgolas de la Torre de Astronomía.  
  
Venga entra, está abierta- Shaz se apoyaba en el pomo de la puerta- están dormidos- susurró.  
  
Crys entró en la habitación murmurando "sois unas asquerosas". Llegó a la cama de Sirius, que parecía dormido. Levantó la colcha roja con cuidado, por suerte para ella, Sirius dormía en calzoncillos (suerte por diversas razones), pero no podía distinguir el color tan a oscuras. Se acercó más; entonces Sirius se movió dándola un susto de muerte, rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama.  
  
Mierda ¿ahora como coño lo miro?  
  
Se arrodilló sobre la cama y gateó hacia él. Se inclinó. De repente el "dormido" se giró bruscamente hacia el otro lado, aprisionándo así a Crys debajo de su brazo.  
  
¡Joder! ¡Vosotras venid aquí!- susurró desesperada mientras intentaba deshacerse inútilmente del brazo del chico.  
  
Llegaron sus amigas que se tuvieron que morder el labio para no partirse de la risa ahí mismo y "despertar" a todos los ocupantes de la habitación. Intentaron levantar el brazo del chico, pero entonces éste abrazó más estrechamente a Crys, quedándose frente a frente con ella. Estaba aprisionada entre el cuerpo de él y su brazo, notaba su respiración cálida sobre su cara y veía sus labios entreabiertos que invitaban a un beso, que fugazmente ella robó. Avergonzada decidió escurrirse hacia abajo, tarea difícil, porque Sirius la sujetaba fuerte. Lily y Shaz estaban tiradas en el suelo de la habitación intentando ahogar sus carcajadas con las manos. Crys consiguió saltar de la cama, pero como tenía el equilibrio afectado se tropezó y se cayó al suelo de morros. En medio de un ataque de risa se levantaron y procuraron irse de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Digo procurando porque no lo consiguieron. De hecho antes de encontrar el pomo de la puerta intentaron salir por un armario, pero entonces recordaron que en los pasillos no había túnicas colgadas.  
  
Cuando lograron salir de la habitación creyeron oír una carcajada pero no le dieron mucha importancia porque Shaz estaba jurando estar viendo a un enano bailando break- dance con su ropa interior, y eso no parecía muy viable, ni para sus mentes etilizadas.  
  
Ah, por cierto, son negros- ya habían llegado a la habitación, seguidas como no por los tres espías pervertidos (no sé yo quién es más pervertido).  
  
Se sentaron en el suelo y volvieron a hacer girar la botella y le tocó a Lily, que eligió prueba.  
  
Tú no has besado a Potter, en cambio Crys se ha dado ya el lote con Sirius...- Shaz parecía pensativa.- Pues a ver... Tienes que besar a Potter.  
  
Lily había bajado la mirada y arrancaba pelitos de la moqueta avergonzada mientras Crys le gritaba a Shaz que lo de enrollarse con Sirius había sido por causas de fuerza mayor (YA... coff, coff... ¬¬).  
  
Entonces se empezó a oír ruido de gente. Los Gryffis ya estaban llegando del baile. Pronto todo el pasillo donde estaban los Merodeadores iba a estar lleno de chicas.  
  
James ¡Tenemos que bajar!- Sirius y Remus tiraban de él y se lo tuvieron que llevar a rastras literalmente porque estaba intentando entrar a la habitación de las chicas a "facilitarle" a Lily el reto.  
  
Bajaron corriendo por las escaleras (el último tramo rodando) y se tiraron sobre los sillones de la sala común intentando aparentar que llevaban allí toda la noche.  
  
Empezó a entrar mucha gente a través del retrato de la señora Gorda. Las chicas cotilleaban y sonreían alegremente, muchas saludaron coquetamente a los Merodeadores y alguna ex -conquista les guiñó un ojo. Los chicos les saludaron; Peter se quedó con ellos pero todos los demás subieron a sus cuartos.  
  
¿Qué te pasa Prongs? Parece que te han dejado sin regalo de Navidad- James todavía estaba enfurruñado, con los brazos cruzados, poniendo morros y con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
¡Nada! Sólo que me han jodido el momento que podía haber sido el más feliz de mi vida.  
  
Ammmm...¿por lo demás qué tal? ¿Alguna hecatombe más?- Peter hacía un gesto distraído con la mano.  
  
No- contestó Sirius- Cuéntanos qué tal el baile.  
  
Bah- Peter chasqueó la lengua- no os habéis perdido mucho. Tías con túnicas ceñidas y el ojo morado de Gardmon.  
  
Ya sé que se lo prometimos a Crys, pero a ése tío hay que matarlo ¿Visteis como le dejó el labio a Lily?- James dio un puñetazo en la mesa.  
  
¿Y lo que le hizo a Crys?- Sirius apretó los puños y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
Tíos, me marcho a la cama que estoy reventado ¿Os venís?  
  
Los otros tres se miraron entre sí. Lo mejor sería que ellos se fuesen también a la cama, si se dedicaban a seguir espiando era más que probable que alguna niña gritona y escandalizada les pillara. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lily, Crys y Shaz también se acostaron cuando oyeron llegar a los Gryffis de la fiesta. Cometieron uno de los peores errores que se pueden cometer en esta vida, acostarse borracho. La resaca y el malestar general que sientes al día siguiente es sólo comparable al día de junio que te dan las notas. Cuando el sol que entraba por la ventana consiguió despertarlas (el sol y Remus intentando tirar abajo la puerta) se sentían como si hubieran metido la cabeza y el estómago en una lavadora. Lily se levantó y con un gesto cansado de varita limpió todo el desorden de la noche anterior. Luego abrió la puerta.  
  
¿Qué quieres Lupin?- se apoyaba sobre la puerta y tenía los ojos entreabiertos.  
  
¡Qué buena cara que tienes! Vengo a buscar a Shaz, hemos quedado para repasar encantamientos.  
  
Shaz también se había levantado y había avanzado hacia la puerta sujetándose la cabeza.  
  
Creo que va a ser mejor que lo dejemos por hoy...  
  
A no señorita, ya te avisé del peligro del vodka- y la cogió por los hombros empujándola hacia el baño- Te das una ducha, bajamos a desayunar- vio la cara de su novia y rectificó- o desayuno yo y tú me miras y nos vamos a estudiar- La metió en el baño y cerró la puerta- Venga, dúchate.  
  
Esto ¿Y si me esperas fuera?- Shaz se había sentado en el borde de la bañera y le sonreía pícara- no esperarás que me duche contigo aquí dentro.  
  
¿Por qué no?- Remus preguntaba como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo el tener público para ducharse.  
  
Anda sal y tráeme algo de ropa- le empujó fuera del baño y cerró la puerta. Lily se había tirado otra vez sobre la cama y Crys no se movía. Remus corrió del todo las cortinas de la habitación. Las chicas empezaron a acordarse de toda la dinastía Lupin y él se apuntó como nota mental decirle a Sirius y James que podía ver a las chicas de sus sueños en camisón con total impunidad .  
  
¡Arriba vosotras dos también! Si no os levantáis ahora estaréis peor después- Crys y Lily miraron escépticas al en aquel momento asqueroso novio de su amiga, pero se levantaron- ¿Éste es el baúl de Shaz?  
  
Las chicas asintieron mientras se desperezaban. Remus estuvo un buen rato buscando hasta encontrar algo para su novia y se lo llevó al baño.  
  
Aquí tienes- Shaz había salido ya de la bañera y se había puesto un albornoz escotado, cosa que hacía que Remus no la mirara a la cara sino un poquitín más abajo. Ella no se dio cuenta porque miraba lo que le había traído su novio.  
  
Esa falda me está muy corta, niño.  
  
Yo opino que te queda estupéndamente. El año pasado, cuando te la ponías debajo de la túnica, los chicos teníamos que pedir turno para tirar algo debajo de tu mesa y verte las piernas... - Shaz se puso como un pimiento y Remus pareció recapacitar- Sí, será mejor que no te la pongas- y salió del baño corriendo para volver al minuto con unos tejanos- creo que esto está mejor- y se sentó en la taza del váter.  
  
Que me voy a vestir.  
  
Ya lo sé  
  
Pues vete  
  
¡Jo!- y el chico se fue con cara de "nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido".  
  
Al minuto Shaz salió un poco más animada mientras Crys y Lily intentaban caminar sin que la habitación diera vueltas.  
  
Os esperamos abajo  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shaz apoyaba su frente sobre la mesa del Gran Salón mientras Remus, Sirius, James y Peter desayunaban.  
  
¿Por qué hacéis tanto ruido al comer? ¿Por qué la comida huele tanto?  
  
Peter se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de sus amigos hasta después de un rato, iba a ver a su novia. Entraron Lily y Crys dándose apoyo moral la una a la otra para caminar y se sentaron al lado de su amiga.  
  
Café- después de decir esto Crys adoptó la misma posición que Shaz- Por favor.  
  
Lily sirvió dos cafés y le pasó uno a su amiga.  
  
Tenéis buen aspecto- Sirius miró directamente a Crys, que súbitamente pareció interesarse por un grupo de Ravens que salía del comedor. Si le miraba a los ojos se acordaría del beso que le había dado la noche anterior y se pondría como un tomate.  
  
Jajajajaja, me parto, que chispa- Lily hablaba irónicamente  
  
Una sonrisita, cualquiera diría que estáis de resaca- las tres pusieron cara de odio acerbo- venga fierecillas, que hoy elegimos club.  
  
Era cierto, era una novedad de ese mismo año. Se podían apuntar a un club como actividad extraescolar, los había de bastantes cosas, de vuelo, de medimagia, de duelo, de francés...  
  
¿qué vais a escoger?- Shaz había vuelto a adoptar su postura, de cara a la mesa- el de DCAO parece chulo.  
  
Yo haré francés- Lily se tomaba un café a sorbos reprimiendo las arcadas que sentía- es el que más me gusta.  
  
No hace falta que te apuntes al club- James sonreía seductoramente- yo te puedo dar clases particulares de francés.  
  
Eres un salido Potter. No necesito que me enseñes a besar orangutanes, gracias.  
  
Otra vez igual- el chico se hacía el molesto- siempre pensando en sexo. Lily, tienes un problema hormonal severo. Sólo me refería al idioma, lo hablo bien ma chèrie  
  
Piérdete, por favor  
  
Yo me apuntaré al Club de duelo- Sirius y Crys habían hablado a la vez, se miraron molestos cuando acabaron.  
  
Pues yo creo que me apuntaré a DCAO contigo Shazy- Remus le dio un beso en el pelo- Ya que la cosa va de parejas- los otros cuatro le miraron con caras de "te has comido un payaso esta mañana y por eso estás tan gracioso?"  
  
Salieron del Gran Salón, Remus reconfortando a su novia, Crys enumerándole a Sirius los porqués por los cuales más le valía no apuntarse al club de duelo y el moreno respondiéndola tirándole besos cosa que la exasperaba. James por su lado susurraba palabras en francés a Lily que estaba muy cabreada por no poder entender lo que decía y por no saber si le tenía que meter una paliza o no.  
  
Llegaron a la biblioteca y cada uno eligió su club, Lily intentó por todos los medios trucar la solicitud de James, pero le fue imposible. La primera reunión iba a ser esa misma tarde. 


	5. Se empieza en el club y se acaba en

Se empieza en el club y se acaba en...  
  
Crys y Sirius estaban en un aula grande, donde iban a reunirse los que querían formar parte del Club de Duelo. La mayoría eran alumnos de quinto o mayores y sólo había tres chicas; Crys y dos Slytherin, así que la chica empezó a arrepentirse de su elección.  
  
El presidente del Club de Duelo era Travers, el profesor de pociones, que después de explicarles el protocolo de duelo les mandó ponerse por parejas para practicar hechizos desarmadores. Crys decidió quedarse apoyada en una pared para ver quién se quedaba sin pareja, pero alguien la tomó por la cintura y le tapó la boca, metiéndola en un aula lateral.  
  
Tú y yo vamos juntos- Gardmon era quién la estaba aprisionando por la cintura y se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.  
  
¡Déjame!- ella intentaba zafarse, pero él la cogió aún más fuerte. La chica pudo liberar una de sus manos y le arañó la cara.  
  
¡Aghhh!- chilló, pero no la soltó- eres una zorra- y empezó a besarla rudamente, mordiéndola y pellizcando su piel; la chica chillaba de dolor, rabia y asco.  
  
Iba a dejar que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Así al menos la dejaría en paz, ya notenía ánimos ni para llorar... Entonces él deslizó burdamente su mano dentro de su túnica y avanzó fieramente hacia su pecho...Se sentía sucia. Después de eso no iba a poder mirarse nunca más al espejo. Le desabrochó el sujetador... ¡No!, no más. ¡No le iba a dejar! Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza pudo liberar una de sus rodillas y la incrustó con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna del chico. A causa del fuerte golpe, cayó al suelo hecho un ovillo maldiciéndola. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Crys sacó su varita y le hizo un "petrificus totalus". El chico dejó de insultarla y de moverse. Lo miraba con odio, no iba a quedar así, ¡se iba a vengar por haber intentado destruirla!. No sin cierto asco, desnudó a Gardmon (completamente) y tiró su ropa por la ventana. Antes de marcharse, se dio cuenta de que llevaba una medalla plateada en el cuello, del tamaño de un knut, con un relieve. Pensó en quitársela y tirarlo también por la ventana, pero ya debía llevar ahí dentro más de cinco minutos y no podía retrasarse más. Arregló su túnica, que había quedado arrugada después del magreo del Slytherin y entró en el aula del Club de Duelo, más feliz que un regaliz por haber podido vengarse. Los estudiantes ya estaban practicando, ya se iba a dirigir a Travers para decirle que no tenía pareja cuando alguien la sujetó por el hombro.  
  
¿Dónde te habías metido?- Sirius la miraba serio  
  
Es... estaba vomitando, ya sabes la resaca... - el chico la miró sin creerse una palabra pero no preguntó más.  
  
No tengo pareja y tú tampoco, así que tenemos que practicar juntos.  
  
Entonces ¿ Practicamos?- Crys puso cara de resignación, luego vio la cara de felicidad de su compañero y se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado su pregunta.  
  
A mí me gusta conocer un poco más a las chicas- Sirius sonreía libidinosamente- pero si quieres...  
  
¡Cállate payaso!- Crys le intentó clavar la varita en un ojo, pero él la esquivó con facilidad.  
  
Señorita Shiring, el duelo consiste en usar la varita para hacer magia- Travers se había acercado a ellos y los observaba fríamente- no en clavársela a su adversario- Todos los alumnos se rieron disimuladamente y Crys se puso roja.- Ahora, si quieren empezar...  
  
Crys asintió y le puso cara de asco a Black. Saludaron y cada uno dio cinco pasos en dirección opuesta.  
  
Espera Shiring.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
No puedo atacar a una mujer- Sirius negaba con desaprobación.  
  
Pues yo a ti sí..."Rictusempra"- fue tan rápido que al moreno no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y salió disparado, aterrizando unos dos metros atrás.  
  
¿Ah sí? Ahora te vas a enterar... "Expelliarmus"  
  
"Impedimenta"- gritó Crys al mismo tiempo bloqueando el hechizo- "Expeliarmus"- chilló de nuevo, el chico volvió a caer al suelo dejando escapar la varita- "Accio varita"  
  
Crys se apoderó de la varita de Black. Altivamente, caminó hacia él y se la devolvió. Después le tendió la mano. Toda la clase se reía abiertamente.  
  
Como tengas el mismo aguante en todo Blacky, dejaré de creer los rumores- el chico gruñó.  
  
Está bien alumnos, por hoy hemos tenido bastante- Travers había dado un golpe en la mesa para que se le oyera por encima de todas las risas y hechizos- Hasta el próximo domingo- Los estudiantes se despidieron y empezaron a salir del aula.  
  
Barbie- Sirius continuaba en el suelo y Crys continuaba tendiéndole la mano- has tenido suerte, pero vas a vivir en primera persona lo que aguanto- la tomó por la mano y la tiró encima de él, él estaba sentado hacia atrás y ella quedo de rodillas encima. Todo el mundo, incluso Travers, había salido del aula.  
  
Lástima Black- contestó ella apartándose un poco pero sin levantarse- habías conseguido que me pusiera a temblar. Ahora tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo domingo para enseñarme lo que es un duelo de verdad.  
  
Si quieres- le acariciaba la mejilla con un dedo- puedo ir esta noche a tu cuarto y te hago una demostración de mi potencia...  
  
Eres un, un cerdo - Crys resoplaba y se había levantado- en el fondo sólo aspiras a meterte entre mis piernas, como todos los tíos- y se fue enfurecida y casi llorando hacia la puerta. Él corrió detrás de ella y la alcanzó en la puerta. La abrazó cálidamente por detrás  
  
No permitiré que ningún capullo te vuelva a tocar ¿entiendes? Nadie te va a tocar sin tu permiso a no ser que quiera quedarse sin manos.- la abrazó aún más fuerte y ella se dejó, encajaba tan bien en sus brazos... - Perdóname. Estaba bromeando.  
  
Entonces Crys se rió, dejando a Sirius perplejo.  
  
Ay, qué corazoncito tiene aquí mi Sirius- posaba su mano sobre el pecho del chico con delicadeza, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso suave en los labios. Ya se iba cuando él la paró.  
  
No  
  
No ¿qué?  
  
Esta vez no me das un beso y te vas tan ancha dejando que me coma la olla toda la noche- y la levantó del suelo por la cintura, besando sus labios apasionadamente, luego la dejó con suavidad, ella se había quedado desubicada- Hoy me voy yo- y el moreno salió del aula  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ma chèrie, j'aime ton sourir, je veux embrasser tes cheveux sour les étoiles... (Cariño, me encanta tu sonrisa, quiero besar tus cabellos bajo las estrellas)  
  
¿Quieres parar ya payaso? Se supone que tenemos que practicar las presentaciones y no decir... ¡lo que sea que me estés diciendo!  
  
Es que así es más divertido... -sonreía travieso  
  
La profesora del club de francés, Madam Franchut, les había enseñado cómo se hacían las preguntas y respuestas de presentación. Era una mujer pequeñita y elegante, un poco regordeta, parecida a Madam Malkin. Casi todos los alumnos eran chicas, la mayoría de Ravenclaw; y todas querían ir con Potter, pero él se hizo el longuis y se aseguró de que Lily se quedara sin pareja (embaucando con sonrisas a las féminas y amenazando a los chicos). James, que hablaba francés después de haber pasado muchos veranos en casa de su prima Claire, no dejaba de decir babosadas y obscenidades a una Lily mosqueada.  
  
Tu as le meilleur corps que j'ai vu dans toute l'écol et si'l te plait je le voudrais recourir avec mes mains- (Tienes el mejor cuerpo que yo haya visto en toda la escuela, si no tuvieras inconveniente me gustaría recorrerlo con mis manos)  
  
¡Para ya! No voy a aprender nada de la lengua por tu culpa- Lily ojeaba el diccionario rápido pero no podía descifrar nada de lo que decía su compañero.  
  
Si ése es el problema, yo te puedo enseñar muchas cosas-le dio un beso rápido- de lengua - Lily ya iba a estampar su puño en la cara de Potter- Cuidado Evans, Mme Franchut te está mirando mal- James se tronchaba viendo la cara de la pelirroja.  
  
Era cierto, la profesora la estaba mirando encarando una ceja.  
  
No te distraigas- dijo James socarrón- ¿Por dónde íbamos?  
  
Estábamos en el Comment tu t'appelles?(¿Cómo te llamas?)- contestó Lily entre dientes, irada.  
  
Je m'appelle James et je t'aime (Me llamo James y te quiero)  
  
¿Qué me has dicho? Me tienes que decir et toi? (y tu?) Payaso- y le tiró el diccionario a la cabeza aprovechando que Mme Franchut no miraba.  
  
Bueno mes èleves, cgeo que pog hoy ya hemos tegminado- su profesora parecía satisfecha- paga el pgóximo día pgactiquen las fogmulas que hemos estudiado. Au revoir!- e hizo un gesto afectado con su mano rechoncha.  
  
Lily salió del aula enfadada, si el próximo día le tocaba con él le iba a obligar a tragarse el diccionario enciclopédico de francés.  
  
Ma chèrie, espérame- Potter corría detrás de ella y al final la alcanzó.  
  
Déjame, vete a firmar autógrafos o...- no pudo acabar porque James la había metido en una habitación escondida tras un tapiz y se había interpuesto entre ella y la salida.  
  
La habitación era pequeña, con una mesa y un par de librerías polvorientas. También había un armario picado de carcoma al lado de la pared de entrada.  
  
Quiero hablar contigo, Evans- parecía serio  
  
¿Y me tienes que secuestrar para eso?- Lily intentaba salir.  
  
Estate quietecita un momento, por favor- y la miró con unos ojitos que Lily se lo hubiera comido a besos si no se tratara del cabrón que la mantenía en abstinencia- antes de ir a francés me he pasado una hora buscando un sitio como éste para poder hablar... porfa...  
  
Está bien- suspiró. Se sentó en la mesa que había en la sala no sin antes limpiarla con la túnica de James que miraba un pelín cabreado- Empieza.  
  
Lily, cariño- La chica le miró con cara de "menos ¿eh?"- estás teniendo algunos problemas para aceptar que estás loca por mí, así que he decidido ayudarte.- su cara denotaba esfuerzo  
  
¿PERDONA?- le miraba con cara de no entender bien- ¿Qué yo qué? Potter...  
  
No lo puedes evitar, lo entiendo, se te nota a leguas  
  
Lily miró tras de sí para ver qué demonios se le notaba y volvió su cara hacia James valorando si necesitaba una terapia contra la vanidad o una habitación en San Mungo para tratar trastornos mentales.  
  
tío, ¿de qué vas? Sabes que me dejas fría  
  
¿Ah sí?- James se levanto y se puso enfrente de ella, que seguía tumbada en la mesa.  
  
Sí, y quita que ya he oído suficiente  
  
Pero James no se apartó, aún se acercó más.  
  
No me lo creo  
  
Deja las setas alucinógenas, en serio, te están sentando mal- seguía intentando marcharse  
  
Entonces él la atrajo cogiéndola de la nuca, mientras rodeaba con el otro brazo su cintura. La besó con los labios cerrados, apretándolos con los suyos y disfrutando con el contacto. Intentaba separarse pero él no la dejaba. Entreabrió sus labios para abarcar los de ella dentro mientras jugueteaba con su pelo. Ella sintió un escalofrío y supo que no quería que dejara de besarla, así que también entreabrió sus labios y permitió que él hiciera más intimo el beso. James empezó a besarle el cuello y a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja y Lily perdió el mundo de vista, introdujo sus manos el la túnica de él, primero para rozar suavemente sus fuertes músculos y luego para acariciarlo con avidez. Le quitó la camiseta sin dejar de besarlo y él iba a hacer lo mismo cuando...  
  
¿Estás seguro de que es hoy?- la voz sonaba cercana en el pasillo.  
  
Lliy recogió la ropa de James y corrió a esconderse detrás del armario carcomido, seguida de cerca por él.  
  
Sí- contestó una segunda voz- han cambiado la fecha. Dice que vamos a hacer más sesiones.  
  
Bien- esta voz sonaba ya dentro de la clase- así estaremos mejor preparados cuando salgamos y nos unamos...- esta voz sonaba ya dentro de la sala.  
  
Los dos Gryffis se asomaron disimuladamente y pudieron distinguir a quienes les habían interrumpido, McNair y Snape. También pudieron ver como McNair sacaba algo de su túnica y lo apoyaba contra la pared. Al instante sonó un crec-catacrec y en la esquina más alejada de los espías se formó una abertura.  
  
Vamos- Snape ya cruzaba la abertura, McNair le siguió, a los pocos segundos de pasar, la puerta se cerró.  
  
James cogió a Lily de la mano y echó a correr arrastrando casi a la chica, atravesaron el tapiz y continuaron la carrera hasta un tramo de escaleras, donde ya no importaba si les veían.  
  
¿Qué estarán haciendo esos Slytherin?- James bajaba pensativo las escaleras.  
  
¡Tápate!- Lily le tiró a la cara la camiseta, girándose para que no viera que estaba roja, James también se había sonrojado pero sonreía pícaramente- y súbete la cremallera del pantalón- la chica ya tenía los mofletes de Heidi.  
  
Tú péinate un poco también- James le pasó la mano por el pelo larguísimo, que estaba un poco revuelto- ella lo apartó y se peinó sola- ¿Qué crees que pueden esconder?  
  
No lo sé, pero Snape y McNair no me gustan- Lily se había serenado y se apoyaba en la barandilla de la escalera- son del grupo de Gardmon.  
  
Lo averiguaré  
  
Lo averiguaremos, yo también me pienso enterar  
  
Puede ser peligroso- la miraba con aire protector- mejor será que te mantengas al margen.  
  
Potter ¡No me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer!- Lily chillaba y le amenazaba con un dedo- ¿Pienso enterarme de qué demonios hacen esos Slytherin ahí escondidos y lo voy a hacer contigo o sin ti...!  
  
Baja un poco la voz ¿quieres?, o se va a enterar toda la escuela- James le tapaba la boca- no te pongas furiosa, no lo podemos discutir aquí, calla hasta que estemos en la Torre de Gryffindor- ella iba a protestar pero él la miró severamente y no dijo nada.  
  
Llegaron en silencio a la Sala Común, bueno, Lily iba refunfuñando y James suspirando con infinita paciencia. Se sentaron en uno de los sofás de cerca del fuego. En la sala no había nadie, excepto dos chicas de cuarto haciendo sus deberes. Justo se habían acabado de sentar cuando el retrato de la señora Gorda se volvió a deslizar para dejar entrar a más Gryffis. Eran Shaz, Remus y Sirius, que se habían encontrado volviendo de sus clubs; Shaz y Remus le contaban a Sirius qué se debía hacer para impedir que los gritos de una banshee te afectaran, el chico pasaba un poco de ellos. Pareció estar contento de ver a James.  
  
¡Ei, tío! ¿Qué tal el francés?- los tres se habían acercado y se sentaron en los sillones vacíos cercanos...  
  
Muy bien- aunque contestaba a su amigo, James miraba a Lily con insistencia; ella se puso roja- hemos aprendido mucho ¿no?  
  
Lily refunfuñaba. Se alegró de que en ese momento entrara Crys porque eso desvió la atención de los otros hacia la entrada. Venía hablando con Ewan McGregor y parecía divertirse mucho. Se despidió de él con una sonrisa seductora que el le correspondió y se acercó a sus amigos.  
  
Hola- buscaba con la mirada un sitio para sentarse, pero no había más sillones.  
  
Te puedes sentar aquí- Sirius palmoteó sus rodillas.  
  
No, gracias- contestó sarcásticamente y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá dónde estaban Lily y James- Estoy bien así.  
  
Si quieres le digo a McGregor que venga y te sientas encima de él...  
  
No le digas nada, no hay sitios libres, a no ser que te vayas...  
  
¿Irme para que se siente ése? ¡Anda ya!  
  
Eres tú el que lo ha propuesto, ¡cerebro de renacuajo con pérdidas de memoria!  
  
Xsst- ya vale, James les hizo callar con un gesto de su mano- dejadlo para cuando estéis a solas. Ahora, si no os importa, Shaz y tú- miraba a Crys- deberíais dejarnos solos un momento.  
  
¿Por qué?- preguntaron molestas las tres chicas y con curiosidad los dos chicos.  
  
Porque tenemos que contarles unas cosas a vuestros novios Crys iba a protestar, pero Lily se anticipó.  
  
¡Si metes a tus amigos y meto a mis amigas! ¡Vamos hombre! ¡El secreto es de los dos!  
  
Lily... -James parecía molesto- Las chicas siempre tenéis miedo y os echáis atrás, déjanos esto a nosotros y ya os lo contaremos.  
  
¡Eres un cabeza cuadrada Potter! ¡O nos metemos todos en esto o te juro que le cuento a Snape lo que vimos...!  
  
Eh, un momento- Crys levantaba las palmas de su mano- ¿y si nos contáis lo que nos tengáis que contar y luego decidimos?  
  
Las dos chicas de cuarto se marcharon en ese momento, molestas con los gritos de Lily. James suspiró y se echó para atrás en el sillón, Lily lo miró mal y les contó la historia al resto (Omitiendo la escenita de la mesa, claro)  
  
... y QUEREMOS - la pelirroja fijó su mirada en James- descubrir qué esconden con tanto cuidado.  
  
Se hizo silencio. Todos se quedaron meditabundos.  
  
Yo también creo que es mejor que nos lo dejéis a nosotros- Sírius hablaba pausadamente- no estáis acostumbradas a meteros en este tipo de problemas y además sois una histéricas...  
  
Una oleada de odio recorrió las caras de las chicas.  
  
¿Pero de qué vas? ¡Eres un troglodita de las cavernas!- crys se había acercado a Sirius y le chillaba  
  
No es cosa de nenas- Sirius negaba tozudo con la cabeza- ¿verdad?- buscaba el apoyo de sus amigos con la mirada  
  
Verdad- contestó James rotundo  
  
Pues... - Remus hablaba vigilado de cerca por Shaz- por mucho que a mí tampoco me haga gracia que ellas se metan en esto- la mirada furibunda volvió a las caras de las chicas- tienen el mismo derecho que nosotros. El secreto es compartido...si nos metemos nosotros dos, Lily puede meter a sus amigas- Las chicas miraron conformes a Remus y los chicos pusieron cara de "esta noche te enteras".  
  
Pero yo sigo pensando...- empezó Sirius  
  
Anda, no seas mentiroso- Crys hablaba dura- para pensar hace falta tener cerebro...  
  
Ja, ja  
  
Ya vale ¿no? - Lily les miraba enfadada- Tenemos que averiguar que averiguar que es lo que escnden y si es algo sucio avisar a Dumbledore...  
  
¿Y por qué no le avisamos ya?- preguntó Shaz  
  
Pues porque no sabemos nada, ni tenemos pruebas de nada- Crys se había sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón de Sirius.  
  
Exacto, sería injuria- Sirius miraba de reojo a Crys extrañado de que se hubiera pueto tan cerca, ella no se dio cuenta de la inquisidora mirada del chico (o no quiso darse cuenta) y asintió convencida.  
  
Vale. ¿Qué hacemos para empezar?- preguntó Lily.  
  
Lo que nos interesa es saber que hacen ¿no? Pues entremos en la sala escondida- Shaz contestó buscando la aprobación de los demás.  
  
Sí- James fruncía el entrecejo- pero antes tenemos que ver como entran, si hay un resorte o algo por el estilo.  
  
Eso es lo primero que tenemos que hacer- Remus dio un golpe convencido en el reposabrazos de su sillón- Vamos a...por cierto ¿Qué hacíais vosotros dos en esa sala, solos?  
  
Todos cayeron en cuenta del detalle; Lily se puso roja como un tomate y James sonrió mirando hacia otro lado. Los otros cuatro empezaron a carcajearse.  
  
Venga- Lily se había levantado de golpe, evitando sus miradas- vamos a ver cómo entran en ese sitio.  
  
Para un poco- James la sentó en el sofá estirando de su brazo, el contacto pareció turbar a los dos- Tendríamos que esperar un poco, quizás estén allí dentro todavía.  
  
Lo mejor será ir mañana a la hora de desayunar- dijo Shaz- Entonces fijo que no hay nadie por allí.  
  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, después de hacer unas cuantas cábalas más sobre lo que podían traerse los Slytherin entre manos, y con la sala común un poco más llena, subieron bostezando a sus habitaciones  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
¡Despierta ya!  
  
James estaba dormido y su Lily le estaba intentando despertar dulcemente: le había tapado la boca y la nariz y justo antes de morir por asfixia se había despertado.  
  
Buenos días- Lily se levantó de la cama de James.  
  
Crys y Shaz también estaban en la habitación y habían despertado a los otros dos; Shaz de modo usual, dando un beso a su novio, pero Crys había optado por subirse en la cama de Sirius y empezar a saltar. El chico se despertó cuando a raíz de un salto particularmente violento, dio con su cabeza en una de las columnas de la cama.  
  
¡Venga marmotas!- que tenemos que mirar en la sala secreta antes de ir a clase- Crys seguía saltando en la cama.  
  
Sirius cabreado le hizo la zancadilla y la tiró encima de la cama. Apoyó un brazo a cada lado de la chica que estaba estirada y le dijo:  
  
Como que quietecita estás más guapa  
  
Animal- y se fue ofendida de la habitación.  
  
Lily y Shaz les advirtieron que o en diez minutos estaban en la sala común o se iban sin ellos. Después se marcharon. Los chicos se tiraron sobre las camas, Sirius frotándose la cabeza, estaba preocupado por si le salía un chichón.  
  
Estas tías son más bastas que un petit-suise de fabada asturiana- James se levantaba pesadamente y se dirigió al baño a afeitarse.  
  
Los otros dos, a desgana, también empezaron a prepararse  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Hola!!!!!!! Ya se que no me quedó muy bien, no estoy muy satisfecha, pero le he estado dando vueltas y es lo mejor que me ha salido. Dejadme reviews si lo leéis, plis. Tengo que decirlo, he tenido cinco reviews hasta ahora, gracias a drakita, raisid, Lamister y janadetroya 


	6. La expulsión

Hacía escasos segundos que habían entrado a la sala escondida detrás del tapiz. Palpaban la superficie de la pared de roca sin pulir y las juntas de cemento, como la sala no tenía ni ventanas ni antorchas no veían tres en un burro ni cuatro en un caballo.  
  
"Lumos"- Remus sacó su varita que emitió una luz verde- azulada- Así está mejor.  
  
Los demás imitaron el gesto y siguieron buscando.  
  
Esta mella...- Lily repasaba con su dedo un agujero de la pared y lo examinaba iluminando con la varita, no tendría más de 2 centímetros de diámetro.  
  
Será que la roca está golpeada- Sirius también palpaba la pequeña hendidura.  
  
No sé, parece que tiene un relieve  
  
Ahora lo sabremos- Crys, convencida, se sacó un chicle del bolsillo y se lo metió en la boca  
  
¿Y bien?- Todos la miraban impacientes.  
  
Hizo un gesto con la mano para pedirles que tuvieran paciencia, al cabo de unos segundos se sacó el chicle de la boca y lo pegó en el agujero. Ante el desconcierto de los demás lo despegó.  
  
Acercádme la luz.  
  
Juntaron las luces de sus varitas sobre la palma de la mano de Crys, que sostenía el chicle. En la superficie rosa se dibujaba una forma extraña, que pudieron identificar como una calavera con unas serpientes sinuosas saliendo de las cuencas que debían contener los ojos. Todos miraron a Crys encarando las cejas, ella encogió los hombros  
  
Me lo enseñó McGiver* ¿No lo veis? A mi madre le encanta.- La respuesta casi unánime fue un desconcierto aún mayor, ahí la única que tenía sangre muggle a parte de Crys era Lily.  
  
Mientras Sirius le exigía a Crys que le especificara la clase de relación que mantenía con McGiver, Lily volvía a examinar la hendidura.  
  
Debe ser una especie de cerradura- comentó para ella misma- deben esconder algo que encaje ahí y sirva de llave.  
  
Bonito dibujo- bromeó Remus- ¿No hay manera de que el chicle no pierda la forma?  
  
Prueba con un "Petrificus"- sugirió Sirius  
  
A la vez que Shaz dirigía el hechizo a la mano de Crys, esta dio un grito  
  
¿Qué pasa?- todos se habían asustado y Shaz tuvo que agacharse a recuperar el chicle petrificado que se había caído de las manos de Crys.  
  
Aishhh!!!- Crys parecía muy preocupada, el petrificus le había hecho recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.  
  
¿Qué pasa, qué has hecho?- Shaz rodeó con sus brazos a la chica y la condujo hacia la salida- ¿Nos vamos a desayunar ya?  
  
Mientras bajaban al Gran Salón, Crys les contó lo que le había hecho la noche anterior a Gardmon (es que con el besazo de Sirius se le había ido de la cabeza). Las reacciones fueron diversas, mientras las chicas consolaban a su amiga y quitaban hierro al asunto, los chicos se iban partiendo de la risa imaginándose al asqueroso Slytherin desnudo por el colegio y no dejaban de felicitarla por la feliz idea que había tenido.  
  
¿Y si me expulsan?- Crys estaba abatida  
  
O peor, ¿Si te hacen pedir perdón a Gardmon?- James no tenía muy ordenadas sus prioridades.  
  
Bueno, si no lo han encontrado todavía podemos asesinarle- Lily usaba un tono casual y los otros la miraron un poquitito mal, Shaz le quitó la varita disimuladamente, por si acaso- ¿Qué? Era una broma- seguro ¬¬ - también podemos modificarle la memoria.  
  
Los demás vieron más probabilidades de éxito y de no ir a Azkaan en la segunda posibilidad. Discutiendo cuándo irían a ver si el enemigo público estaba todavía en el aula petrificado, llegaron al gran salón. Entonces a la morena se le cayó el mundo encima. Gardmon estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Te gusta esta camiseta ¿verdad?- Crys enseñaba la camiseta verde de pico que llevaba debajo de la túnica a Lily.  
  
Sí...- La pelirroja pensó que a su amiga eso de estar bajo presión le estaba jodiendo las conexiones neuronales.  
  
Pues te la regalo, para que tengas un recuerdo cuando me expulsen- Crys se iba a sacar la camiseta ahí mismo, pero Shaz la paró.  
  
Vamos a sentarnos y tranquilízate, anda  
  
Sirius iba protestando por detrás.  
  
Pero quítate la camiseta, que sino luego se te va a olvidar dársela a Lily.  
  
El desayuno transcurrió con total normalidad, bueno, Crys se dedicó a emplear el tiempo que normalmente perdía observando la comida en escribir un discurso de despedida en una servilleta de papel (para no tener que improvisar).  
  
En la primera clase no pasó nada. Ni en la segunda. Crys no dejaba de vigilar paranoicamente la puerta de las aulas esperando ver entrar a Dumbledore cargando con su baúl para echarla del castillo. Pero todo seguía extrañamente normal. Incluso las veces que se cruzó con Gardmon, él simplemente la ignoró. Barajó a posibilidad de que alguien hubiera escondido un alucinógeno potente en su comida de ayer, pero recordó que no había comido (la resaca). A la hora del almuerzo todo seguía tranquilo.  
  
No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo- Crys desmigajaba un trozo de pan nerviosamente.  
  
Yo tampoco- Shaz negaba con la cabeza- ¿cómo puede llevar Millcent ese peinado?  
  
¡Me refería al hecho de dejar a Gardmon petrificado en pelotas!- había gritado demasiado y algunos alumnos se habían girado curiosos- no me han dicho nada- bajó el tono de voz.  
  
Lo más probable es que no quiera que se sepa que una chica le ha humillado de esa manera y haya decidido callarse- Sirius acababa de sentarse en la mesa y había oído la última parte de la conversación- yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
  
Pero luego me vengaría- terminó Remus, que también acababa de llegar- Crys, tienes que ir con cuidado.  
  
Mientras Remus besaba a su novia y Sirius les miraba asqueado, ella puso cara de "¿más aún?" y empezó a tener en cuenta la posibilidad de comprarse unas bragas de hierro con alarmas.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Más tarde, Lily y Crys examinaban el símbolo del chicle en su habitación. Los demás estaban entrenando en el campo de Quidditch.  
  
¿Tendrá algún significado?- Crys copiaba el relieve en un pergamino a escala más grande.  
  
No sé, pero no es precisamente demasiado bonito. La calavera y las serpientes... - Lily se rascaba una ceja pensativa- cuanto menos es desagradable. ¿Dónde crees que puedan llevar este símbolo? ¿Un anillo?  
  
Pues no sé, puede. O una monedita, o ... - Crys se había callado y llevaba su mano al cuello- ¡Ya sé dónde lo llevan! ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?  
  
¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- Lily sacudía el brazo de su amiga ansiosa.  
  
Una medalla. Gardmon llevaba una de ese tamaño debajo de la ropa. Y es muy amigo de Snape y McNair, de lo peor de Slytherin...  
  
Las dos se miraron emocionadas. ¡Ja! Ya sabían más que los prepotentes de los merodeadores.  
  
En ese mismo momento, mientras bailaban una danza de la victoria, entró en la habitación Shaz con cara de cansancio. Dejó su escoba apoyada en la pared y encaró una ceja.  
  
¿No os he dicho mil veces que no os fuméis los ingredientes para hacer pociones?  
  
Sus amigas no hicieron caso del comentario y la abrazaron. Luego, mientras Shaz intentaba tomarles la temperatura con la mano, le explicaron lo que habían descubierto. Ella también se puso muy contenta.  
  
Hay que decírselo a los chicos  
  
¿Por qué?- preguntaron molestas  
  
Porque estamos juntos en esto ¿Recordáis? Si fuera al revés no os gustaría que nos lo escondieran- Shaz las miraba con cara de Pepito Grillo.  
  
Pero...pero ¡no es al revés!- Lily fruncía el ceño y se quejaba como una niña pequeña. Shaz la miró como una madre que te ordena que te acabes las acelgas- Está bien...  
  
Al minuto ya entraban en la habitación de los chicos.  
  
¡Qué manía con no llamar a la puerta!- James se estaba quitando la ropa sudada del entrenamiento y estaba casi desnudo, se tuvo que esconder detrás del dosel de su cama.  
  
Lily le recordó que no les interesaban para nada sus atributos masculinos y Crys que iba la última dio unos golpecitos en la puerta, la cerró y sonrió encantadoramente a los chicos.  
  
Han descubierto algo- Shaz se sentó en la cama de Remus, que estaba haciendo los deberes tumbado.  
  
Crys y Lily contaron por segunda vez la historia de las medallas.  
  
Bien, entonces sólo tenemos que robar una de esas medallas- Sirius se sentó en el baúl en el que se había sentado Crys. Ella le recordó que había más sitios en la habitación para sentarse que ese baúl y él hizo lo propio dejando claro a quién pertenecía la habitación.  
  
Los Slytherin son unos gilipollas, pero creo que se darán cuenta si pierden un chisme de esos- Lily había optado por quedarse de pie- hay que coger uno, usarlo y devolverlo sin que se den cuenta de que se lo hemos quitado.  
  
Yo creo que lo primero sería averiguar si, aunque está bastante claro, tenéis razón- empezó James- y ver si realmente todos los que están metidos en el asunto llevan la medalla.  
  
Todos asintieron. Lo primero era corroborar la historia y ver cuanta gente podía estar metida.  
  
¿Y cómo lo hacemos? Os recuerdo que al menos Gardmon la llevaba escondida debajo de la ropa- dijo Lily  
  
Pues nos colamos en las duchas de Slytherin. Por muy raros que sean se ducharan desnudos. Están fuera de la sala común y de las habitaciones. Entonces... - Crys se percató de las miradas extrañadas de los demás- Gardmon me llevó allí al principio, pero como no dejaba de entrar gente... - bajó la mirada. Sirius dudo un momento, pero luego pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia él.  
  
¿Y quién se va a colar a mirar a tantos hombres desnudos?- preguntó Lily, tras recapacitar un momento siguió- hombre, si no hay más remedio, yo me ofrezco voluntaria.  
  
Y yo voy contigo- James usaba un tonillo de reproche, Lily no estaba de acuerdo  
  
Mejor que venga Shaz conmigo... mmm ¿Shaz?  
  
Como habréis notado hace un buen rato que no oímos ni a Remus ni a Shaz, el motivo es que tenían sus bocas desempeñando otra tarea. Los deberes del licántropo estaban en el suelo, y la pareja estaba semi- recostada en el cabezal de la cama dándose el lote. Sírius silbó para llamar su atención.  
  
¡Eh! Que no se come delante de los pobres.  
  
¡Marchaos a un hotel!- Lily se hacía la asqueada.  
  
Los aludidos se sonrojaron un poco. Se sentaron como personas civilizadas y se unieron a la conversación.  
  
Lo sentimos- por supuesto, no lo sentían, pero siempre queda bien disculparse.  
  
No, yo voy contigo- James insistía  
  
No, viene Shaz  
  
No, Shaz no- Remus negaba con la cabeza- mi novia no puede ir a espiar hombres desnudos  
  
¿Por qué no?- se quejó la aludida, pero viendo la cara de su novio rectificó rápido- No, no puedo- sonaba un pelín decepcionada.  
  
Y yo no quiero ir- Crys había contestado rápido a la mirada suplicante que le había dirigido Lily después de la negativa de Shaz. Seguía recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.  
  
No te queda otra- James tenía sonrisa de "we are the champions, my friends"- ¿El sábado? No tenemos clase  
  
Lily aceptó a regañadientes y se fue rechistando de la habitación.  
  
En el fondo, se muere por mis huesos  
  
"No me llames iluso, porque tenga una ilusión..."- empezó Sirius  
  
Calla  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pasaron la semana alerta, en las clases, en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, para ver si pillaban a algún Slytherin decir algo de interés, pero no oyeron nada de; sólo que Narcissa le había vuelto a poner los cuernos a su novio Lucius con uno de quinto.  
  
El jueves por la tarde, Crys, Sirius, James y Lily tenían clase de runas. Shaz, Peter y Remus hacían historia porque lo de las lenguas muertas no les iba demasiado. Las chicas habían llegado tarde porque, como de costumbre, Crys había tardado mil años en acabar de comer;y habían perdido sus sitios habituales (en primera fila). Se tuvieron que sentar en una de las mesas del final, la que quedaba delante de Sirius y James.- No reprimieron una mueca de asco al ver su nuevo sitio.  
  
Hola mi cielo- Sirius empezó a susurrarle babosadas a Crys desde que se sentó.  
  
Calla  
  
Mi vida  
  
Que te calles  
  
Si me das un beso  
  
¿Y si me haces un favor y te mueres?  
  
Que mal finges, cariño. Te morirías de pena sin mí  
  
¿Lo probamos?- Crys se había girado y ponía cara de "no me tientes, no me tientes"  
  
A la vez, James se dedicaba a soplar en la nuca a Lily que cansada se giró y le dio un puñetazo.  
  
Eres violenta- James se frotaba la mandíbula- es muy sexy en una chica. La clase siguió del mismo modo. Cada poco Crys se giraba y descubría a Sirius sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a una chica diferente.  
  
Qué asco das  
  
¿Estás celosa?  
  
Sí- con un tono que quería decir "sueña"  
  
Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti.  
  
Pues debes ser bizco, porque juraría que hace un momento estabas mirando a Arabella.  
  
¿Ves como estás celosa?  
  
Piérdete  
  
James, mientras, le estaba proponiendo a Lily que se pusiera algo bien "sexy" para su cita del sábado, y Lily le estaba mandando subir en su dedo corazón y pedalear.  
  
No estabas tan arisca el domingo  
  
No lo vio venir, la pelirroja se levantó y le dio un revés que lo tumbó en el suelo.  
  
¡Evans! ¡Potter!- chilló la profesora Artemisa, que estaba embarazada, ya de siete meses, el padre era un auror del Ministerio- Vayan ahora mismo al despacho del director. ¡Y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!- James hizo un gesto para hacerle notar que el agredido era él, pero la profesora se mostró inflexible.  
  
Lily salió enfurecida de la clase y James la siguió frotándose la mandíbula. A la mitad del pasillo, Lily se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo ir al despacho del director: nunca había estado allí.  
  
Es por ahí- James le señalaba un pasillo a la derecha, él había ido miles de veces.  
  
Ya lo sabía  
  
Seguro  
  
Lily lo miró rabiosa. Siguieron caminando en silencio.  
  
Es aquí- James señalaba una gárgola, Lily la había pasado de largo y caminaba aún con su paso decidido  
  
Ya lo sabía- repitió  
  
Claro. Debe ser que la orden del cerebro te llega con retraso a los músculos- ella iba a insultarle pero James se giró, pasando olímpicamente de ella (estaba picado) y le dijo a la gárgola- Tocinillo de cielo  
  
Se oyó un crujido de roca y la gárgola comenzó a girar de forma ascendente. El chico se subió en el primer escalón y ella se apresuró también a subir. Pronto vieron la gran puerta del despacho del director. James llamó con los nudillos y una voz les invitó a entrar. El chico abrió la puerta y cedió el paso a Lily, pero justo cuando ésta iba a pasar, él se anticipó y se coló delante de ella. Si no hubiera estado Dumbledore observándola detrás de sus gafas de media luna, le habría partido la cara.  
  
Siéntense, por favor.  
  
Lily se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había hecho aparecer Dumbledore. James, en cambio, estaba mirando a Fawkes.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore, Fawkes la va a palmar pronto ¿no? Está hecho una mierda.  
  
Lily miró a su compañero con vergüenza ajena ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así?  
  
Está hecho una birria- coincidió Dumbledore- A ver si se muere ya, tengo ganas de volver a tener a Fawkes en tamaño bebé- Lily se acordó de que los fénix renacían de sus cenizas, pero aún así siguió pensando que James tenía más cara que espalda- Ahora siéntate, por favor.  
  
James se acomodó en la silla.  
  
A ver muchachos ¿Cuál es el problema?- Dumbledore les miraba divertido. Lily iba a contestar lo más objetivamente que le permitían sus circunstancias, pero James soltó:  
  
Que me quiere y no lo lleva bien  
  
Lily se giró hacia él con la boca abierta, luego hacia su director sin cerrar la boca.  
  
Ya veo.  
  
¡No es cierto!- pudo gritar ella, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.  
  
Adelante- Dumbledore intentaba esconder la sonrisa debajo de la barba.  
  
Entraron Crys y Sirius, la primera visiblemente cabreada y el segundo sujetándose el estómago.  
  
Siéntense- Dumbledore hizo aparecer otras dos sillas- ¿Cuál es su problema?  
  
Esta vez fue Crys quién contestó  
  
Él es el problema- señalaba a Sirius- es un energúmeno pervertido.  
  
Entiendo... ¿Qué le ha hecho?- preguntó curioso el director.  
  
Crys se puso roja y se miró los zapatos. Farfulló algo incomprensible y el director encaró las cejas dando a entender que no había entendido una palabra.  
  
Dice- Sirius miraba directamente al director sin ningún tipo de vergüenza- que le he dicho que me encantaban sus sujetadores- James se carcajeó y Lily lo miró reprobadoramente- Es cierto, pero me refería a una cuestión de indumentaria. No sé que ha entendido ella, porque se ha levantado como una furia y me ha dado una patada en la boca del estómago (debo decir que en realidad ella había querido dar más abajo, pero no tiene muy buena puntería)- Crys se iba a quejar, pero Dumbledore le hizo un gesto para que se esperara- Y la profesora Artemisa nos ha enviado aquí- Sirius miró entonces a su amigo- ¿Qué tal James?  
  
Bien, ya me ves  
  
Profesor, Fawkes está que da asco.  
  
Dumbledore asintió para darle la razón. Lily y Crys estaban cada vez más avergonzadas y más cabreadas. El director por fin las hizo caso.  
  
¿Algo que añadir, señoritas?- se notaba que sonreía a pesar de la barba centenaria  
  
Sí, que son unos machistas, asquerosos e insensibles- empezó Crys  
  
Que se creen el ombligo del mundo- continuó Crys  
  
Y que creen que como somos chicas tenemos que suspirar por ellos  
  
Y se dedican a corromper nuestra inocencia- todos miraron incrédulamente a Crys- bueno, si tuviéramos inocencia ahora gracias a ellos estaría corrompida...  
  
¿Ya está?- Dumbledore parecía que estaba escuchando recitar la lista de la compra  
  
Las dos chicas se miraron, esperaban que sus palabras surtieran un poco más de efecto.  
  
Sí, a grandes rasgos viene a ser eso- contestó Crys al final.  
  
Entiendo.  
  
Dumbledore se quedó pensativo, luego, lentamente levantó su mirada hacia los cuatro, que permanecían callados.  
  
Así que, señor Black y señor Potter, ustedes les tiran los tejos a estas señoritas de un modo, digamos, peculiar; que les ha funcionado hasta ahora, pero parece ser que ya no da los resultados esperados.  
  
James seguía frotándose la mejilla y Sirius todavía se apretaba el estómago. Las dos chicas asintieron, el dire lo había pillado.  
  
Por su parte, señorita Shiring y señorita Evans, ustedes responden violentamente a cualquier provocación por parte de sus compañeros, en vez de aguantar estoicamente; y además esperan que ellos comprendan sus bruscos cambios de humor.  
  
Esta vez asintieron los chicos y ellas se interesaron en la punta de sus zapatos. Se creó un silencio pesado en el despacho.  
  
¿Y bien?- aventuró James  
  
¿Cómo que y bien?- contestó Dumbledore como si estuviera ante la pregunta más estúpida que le hubieran hecho en su vida- ahora tienen que recapacitar sobre mis sabias palabras y no provocar más altercados de esta índole... en público- Les guiñó un ojo  
  
Aaaaaaaaahhhhh- fue la respuesta unánime  
  
Y ahora a cenar- Dumbledore se levantó dando una palmada en sus rodillas- Creo que esta noche hay morcilla de Burgos.  
  
*Nota de la autora, osease yo misma: No sé si veíais o habéis visto McGiver, era esa serie en la que el tío a partir de un par de clavitos y unas chinchetas te armaba una bomba nuclear (bueno, esto es exagerado). Parecido al Equipo A pero condensado en un tío rubio. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Holas de nuevo.. bueno, no he tenido muchos reviews, pero seguiré subiendo chaps ya que los tengo escritos... mientras alguien me lea....  
  
Janadetrya: de verdad tan mal hablo? He usado todas esas palabras? Menuda boca la mía... prometo que no volveré a hablar tan mal, aquí te explico más o menos lo que vienen a querer decir (cabrón= malo, persona mal intencionada, petit-suise= es un yogur de fresa muy popular en España para niños, la fabada es un potaje muy rico típico de Astúrias, en el norte de España y de dónde es mi abuelita, joder= equivaldría al "oh- damm" o "mierda" , gilipollas= tonto, idiota pero mucho, cojón= ejem...(de verdad he usado esta palabra?) es algo de que los chicos tienen dos y las chicas no tenemos...)  
  
Lamister, me alegro de que te guste, bah, a mi con que me lea alguien me basta y si encima me dices que te gusta yo más feliz que una lechuga.  
  
Elizabeth Potter: lo siento si te has ofendido... pero yo no he dicho que la fabada asturiana sea basta, ni mucho menos, mi abuela es asturiana, de Cangas de Onís, y hace una fabada buenísima, pero no me negarás que un petit-suise de fabada asturiana no es basto... perdona otra vez!  
  
Lucía: espero que te guste también este capítulo y que me dejes tu opinión si no.  
  
Alfonso: creo que el chico que me escribió a mi correo se llamaba así, espero que te guste también éste capítulo. 


	7. ¡Se acabó!

Disclaimer: (la primera vez que lo pongo) sólo los personajes que no son de la señora Rowling son míos, y como no gano dinero por escribir, sino que lo hago por amor al arte, espero que no me denunciéis, ya que el poco dinero que tengo me lo gasto, así que no me vais a sacar nada.  
  
7. ¡Se acabó! El viernes pasó del modo usual; es decir, las chicas se dedicaron a gastar la madera de las sillas de la biblioteca acabando sus deberes y estudiando y los chicos decidieron llenar el cuarto de baño de los Huffies de tracas valencianas y encenderlas al final de las clases. Como castigo, tuvieron que abrillantar todos los trofeos de Hufflepuf (que por suerte no eran tantos como los de Gryffindor) esa misma noche. Shaz les ayudó con su apoyo moral; les estuvo tomando el pelo un rato y luego, cuando se aburrió, se puso a leer una revista. El sábado a las 8 de la mañana Lily ya esperaba a James sentada en un sillón de la Sala Común. El Merodeador tardó unos minutos en bajar, se disculpó diciendo que el castigo acabó tarde y no había dormido mucho.  
  
Da igual- contestó rápido Lily- no importa, sólo han sido unos minutos ¿Traes la capa?  
  
James se la mostró, estaba todavía impresionado porque la pelirroja acababa de ser amable con él, o al menos no había sido desagradable.  
  
¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó un poco preocupado.  
  
¿Qué me va a pasar? Idiota- contestó la chica.  
  
Buff... menos mal, todo seguía como siempre, le había insultado.  
  
Veo que me has hecho caso- la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada; llevaba una falda vaquera corta y una camiseta roja de manga corta y bastante escotada- Estás muy guapa.  
  
No seas idiota, me he puesto lo primero que he pillado- no pudo esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, en realidad había escojido el modelito concienzudamente (¿Acaso alguien lo dudaba?)  
  
James sonrió y la cubrió con la capa, luego el también se metió debajo. La sujetó por la cintura.  
  
Ve tú delante y yo te sigo el paso- en realidad cabían perfectamente el uno al lado del otro, pero James no se lo hizo notar y Lily a lo mejor tampoco se quiso dar cuenta- Crys te ha dicho donde están los baños ¿no?  
  
Sí.  
  
Bajaron hasta las mazmorras así; Lily no dejaba de quejarse porque James se pegaba demasiado y él pasaba de ella porque estaba demasiado entretenido intentando retener el perfume de la chica en su memoria.  
  
Entonces ella se paró de repente en la mitad de uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras que estaba desierto, enfrente de un espejo grande de marco dorado. James, desprevenido, chocó contra ella y se hubieran caído al suelo si él no la hubiera sujetado rodeando... su pecho con las manos. Se oyó un "clap", Lily acababa de propinarle una bofetada.  
  
Es aquí- susurró encarnada todavía mientras James se quejaba- Burbujas de plata.  
  
El espejo se retiró hacia un lado dejando una entrada al descubierto, James todavía se estaba riendo de lo cutre que era la contraseña cuando entraron y el espejo se cerró. Estaban dentro de un gran cuarto de baño, abaldosado en diferentes tonos de verde y en blanco.  
  
¿Dónde nos escondemos?- preguntó Lily una vez estuvieron dentro y se cerró el paso del espejo.  
  
Nos podemos poner ahí- James señalaba un hueco entre los lavabos y la pared- aunque no va a ser muy cómodo; tendremos que ponernos de lado.  
  
Después de examinar un rato más el cuarto de baño, vieron que era el único sitio que había donde no podían topar con nadie y se escondieron ahí, debajo de la capa.  
  
Y ahora a esperar- murmuró James contrariado.  
  
Había pensado que hasta que lleguen para ducharse me podrías ayudar con el francés- James sonrió y la miró- me refiero a la lengua- sonrió aún más abiertamente- el idioma- acabó Lily.  
  
Está bien- suspiró resignadamente- aunque preferiría ayudarte con otras cosas- para evitar cometer un homicidio en un cuarto de baño al que tenían prohibido entrar, ella decidió pasar por alto el comentario.  
  
Estuvieron hablando en francés durante media hora más o menos. Entonces, hacia las nueve, entró el primer grupo de Slytherins.  
  
Sí que madrugan- comentó James  
  
Todos eran alumnos de los primeros cursos, y también los cuatro grupos siguientes y cuando se desnudaron (total o parcialmente) pudieron constatar que ninguno llevaba la medallita. A James no le hacía mucha gracia que Lily mirara a todos esos chicos como sus madres los trajeron al mundo, pero ella, lejos de estar sonrojada, los examinaba como animales extraños (como si estuviera en Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas). Durante unos minutos el baño quedó vacío (excepto por los dos ocupantes invisibles). Lily, que tenía cara de estar elucubrando alguna duda existencial, se giró hacia James y le preguntó:  
  
¿En realidad es tan pequeño?- James puso cara de no entender- Sí, ya sabes el...- Lily dirigió so mirada hacia abajo, hacia las caderas de James, que se puso muy nervioso  
  
Sí..., bueno, no- evitaba mirarla a la cara, ella parecía realmente interesada- quiero decir que no siempre están así, ya sabes, cuando eso, pues se hace más...  
  
Entiendo- Lily estaba pensativa pero ni un atisbo de rubor asomaba en su cara- Ya me parecía a mí... ¿Cuánto más?  
  
Joder Lily- James se sentía muy incómodo y se revolvía en el pequeño espacio del que disponía- depende...  
  
Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a un Slytherin, de nuevo se había abierto la entrada y el grupo ahora era de alumnos de quinto y sexto. La pelirroja no pudo evitar una sonrisa pícara que a James no le agradó ni un pelo. Entraron dos grupos más, casi todos los alumnos de quinto y sexto estaban allí. Por fin pudieron confirmar sus sospechas, dos alumnos llevaban una medalla como la que les había descrito Crys.  
  
Avery y Nott, nunca me han gustado esos dos- murmuró James- y la hermana de Nott es de lo más siniestra...  
  
¡Oye!- susurró Lily- no hemos tenido en cuenta a las chicas de Slytherin  
  
Eso será más fácil- respondió el chico- las amigas y las novias de los que la lleven son las más sospechosas- llevó su mano al cuello- si supiéramos dónde está el baño de las chicas...- suspiró con nostalgia- ¡Auch!- Lily le había dado un codazo- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
No seas pervertido  
  
¿Y tú?  
  
No lo soy  
  
Si mira, ¿Y qué haces mirando a todos estos tíos en pelotas?  
  
Investigar- contestó ella con naturalidad  
  
"Investigar" repitió él sarcásticamente.  
  
Deja de farfullar como un abuelo- Lily le tiró de la manga de la túnica- Entran los de séptimo  
  
James notó un tono emocionado en las palabras de la chica, definitivamente, esa cita no era la mejor de su vida.  
  
Eres una salida, Lily- le reprochó molesto  
  
Calla- contestó distraída- a ver- observaba divertida a los chicos- Snape, McNair y Gardmon...estos ya los sabíamos; Lestrange (como no, su novia fijo que también está metida), Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini... no me voy a acordar de tantos... Warrington también.  
  
Será fácil, dentro de la repugnancia característica de todos los Slytherin, los más repugnantes de entre ellos.  
  
La pareja siguió quieta y observando; poco a poco el baño volvió a quedarse vacío. Esperaron un rato después de que saliera el último Slytherin del baño y dejaron su escondite, estiraron sus músculos entumecidos y se acercaron a la salida. Pero antes de llegar se volvió a correr el espejo.  
  
¡Corre!- chilló James  
  
¿Dónde?- contestó apresurada  
  
Métete en una de las duchas, ¡rápido!  
  
Se metieron en una de las duchas y encajaron la puerta. De nuevo había entrado un grupo de séptimo, por las voces pudieron deducir que se trataba de los que llevaban justamente la medalla. Se arriesgaron a entreabrir un poco la puerta para espiar por la rendija.  
  
¿por qué habrán vuelto?- susurró para sí la pelirroja  
  
Xst, nos van a oír- James acomodó por encima de sus cabezas la capa de invisibilidad, que había quedado torcida.  
  
Crabbe, abre los grifos de los lavabos y de las duchas- era Malfoy el que hablaba, se apoyaba en una de las paredes- No quiero que se pueda oír nada desde fuera. Ya sabéis lo cotilla que es la Skeeter esa.  
  
Lily y James se miraron con pavor, como Crabbe notara que estaban allí, estaban muertos o lo que era lo mismo, expulsados, porque ya los matarían sus padres. Se pegaron contra la pared, una manaza imponente acababa de entrar en la ducha y abrió el grifo pero ni los rozó. Respiraron aliviados. Pero entonces pudieron darse cuenta de una cosa, la capa no era impermeable, se estaban empapando.  
  
Está bien- Lucius hablaba de nuevo y con el ruido del agua lo oían a duras penas- sólo os he traído aquí para deciros que la próxima reunión será el lunes de dentro de tres semanas, a partir de entonces serán más frecuentes. Decídselo a Avery y a Nott ¿estamos?- todos asintieron- Por cierto Gardmon, ¿Qué piensas hacer con la zorrita de Gryffindor?- rió de forma cruel.  
  
¿Esa?- Gardmon habló con despecho y James tuvo que sujetar a Lily para que no saliera a partirle la cara delatando su presencia- le daré lo que se merece, tarde o temprano- todos se rieron de manera ruin.  
  
Muy bien, eso es todo - Malfoy suspiró- cierra los grifos Crabbe.  
  
Crabbe suspiró disgustado y se dispuso a obedecer. Esta vez, cuando metió su manaza en el escondite de la pareja, casi da a Lily, pero james la apartó a tiempo. Esperaron un minuto después de quedarse solos otra vez en el baño y salieron de su escondite. James retiró la capa que estaba empapada.  
  
Estamos chorreando- se quejó Lily, parecía que alguien los había tirado con ropa al lago- No podemos salir así, por muy invisibles que seamos iríamos dejando un reguero de agua....  
  
Quítate la ropa- le espetó James, ella estaba a punto de soltarle otro guantazo- para que no gotee, yo también me la quitaré- Lily puso cara de desconfianza- nadie nos va a ver, vamos debajo de la capa.  
  
La chica se lo pensó un momento.  
  
Está bien- concedió- pero gírate.  
  
Qué más te da que me gire si luego te voy a ver igual.  
  
No, porque vas a cerrar los ojos  
  
Sí ¿Y cómo voy a ver por dónde voy, enterada?  
  
Pues no sé... ¡Pero no me mires!  
  
Se quitaron la ropa, afortunadamente la ropa interior sólo estaba húmeda, a pesa de que James insistía en que el sujetador de Lily estaba muy mojado y debía quitárselo. La ropa la dejaron en el carrito de lavandería que había en todos los baños y rezaron para que las coladas no las hiciesen por separado, aunque a lo mejor los elfos domésticos no le daban importancia al hecho y les devolverían la ropa sin más. Los zapatos los llevaba Lily entre los brazos. James echó por encima de sus cabezas la capa de invisibilidad (previamente escurrida) y tomó a Lily de la cintura.  
  
No me cojas- se retorcía molesta  
  
¿Y cómo quieres que vayamos entonces? Es sólo tu cintura, exagerada.  
  
Ya, pero estoy casi desnuda  
  
¿Y qué?- James intentaba sonar despreocupado, pero su mente calenturienta funcionaba a todo gas.  
  
¡oish!- se volvió a quejar- vamos ya  
  
Salieron del baño y tomaron el camino de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, Lily miró su reloj, eran casi las once.  
  
Tienes la piel muy suave- James deslizó su mano de la cintura al vientre de la chica.  
  
Sonó otro "clap". Esta vez la bofetada fue más fuerte, pero James pensó que el beneficio compensaba el daño.  
  
Llegaron a la Torre, le dijeron la contraseña a la dama gorda y entraron. Había bastantes alumnos haciendo deberes y charlando animadamente al lado del fuego. Lily se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de las chicas.  
  
Ahora viene cuando tu te vas- ella se disponía a subir.  
  
Vale preciosa, pero te recuerdo que la capa es mía y que tienes el culo parcialmente al aire- James hizo el gesto de marcharse.  
  
¿Espera!- lo abrazó por detrás para retenerlo- acompáñame a arriba.  
  
He estado esperando que me dijeras eso seis años  
  
Cállate, payaso  
  
Eres tú la que me está abrazando ¿Qué quieres que piense?- fingía cara de inocencia  
  
No es verdad- lo soltó rápido- sube.  
  
Subieron silenciosamente y llegaron a la habitación de las chicas. Abrieron la puerta; no había nadie.  
  
Ahora sí que te vas.  
  
¡Qué arisca!- usó un tonillo ofendido- anda sal de la capa que ya me marcho.  
  
Lily buscó la abertura para poder salir, pero tropezó con la parte de debajo de la misma capa y se cayó al suelo de morros, los zapatos que seguía cargando en sus brazos salieron volando. James empezó a reírse de ella, que se había sentado en el suelo y se frotaba las rodillas doloridas. Se quitó la capa y la ayudó a levantarse. Lily aceptó su mano, pero una vez estuvo de pie, para vengarse, le hizo la zancadilla. El chico se tambaleó, pero tuvo suerte y aterrizó en la cama de Lily. Ahora era ella la que se partía de risa.  
  
¿Ah sí? Traidora- James se levanto, la cogió en volandas y la tiró a ella en la cama, que se seguía riendo- ¿Tienes ganas de reírte? Pues ahora te vas a reír- James se puso de rodillas por encima de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.  
  
No, no ¡ay! Para- la pelirroja se retorcía y no dejaba de reírse.  
  
Entonces James paró, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo guapísima que estaba así, ella también le miraba, él estaba muy atractivo con el pelo mojado y sin camiseta, todavía respiraba jadeante después de las cosquillas. Se seguían mirando fijamente. Entonces Lily se incorporó y tomó con sus manos la cara de él. Se besaron suavemente, con tranquilidad. Después él la abrazó y la tumbó del todo encima de la cama, sin dejar de juguetear con sus lenguas. Entonces él empezó a besarle el cuello y el escote para regresar a su boca, mientras ella acariciaba las piernas de él con las suyas y le mesaba el pelo  
  
¡¡¡¡Wow!!!!!- alguien acababa de entrar en la habitación, eran Shaz y Crys. Una persona discreta se hubiera callado y hubiera cerrado la puerta, pero estamos hablando de Shaz...- ¡Remus, Black, subid! ¡Lily y Ja..!  
  
Crys le había tapado la boca, aunque no dejaba de mirar impresionada la escena  
  
Llegaron Remus y Sirius y se quedaron sorprendidos mirando. Lily y James ya no se estaban besando, pero seguían en la misma postura, se dieron cuenta y se separaron, rojos como tomates. Lily se cubrió con la colcha de su cama ya deshecha.  
  
Anda, muy bonito ¿No teníais que ir a espiar a los Slytherin?- preguntó Sirius con un matiz de enfado en su voz- Aquí aprovechando para daros el lote.  
  
Pe-pe-pero... - empezó James  
  
¿Y encima estáis empapados! ¿os habéis duchado juntos?- Shaz preguntaba entre curiosa y contrariada  
  
¿Y si nos vamos?- propuso Remus- No están en una posición muy cómoda- Sirius; Crys y Shaz le miraron encarando las cejas- Me refiero a... ¡Da igual! Vamos  
  
Esperad- Lily se había enrollado la colcha al cuerpo y había bajado de la cama- No es lo que pensáis  
  
Al menos no del todo- puntualizó James viendo las caras escépticas de sus amigos.  
  
Les contaron lo que habían visto y oído en el baño y su problema con la ducha. Crys de nuevo pareció un poco afectada cuando oyó la amenaza de Gardmon, Sirius le puso la mano en el hombro y ella le miró agradecida.  
  
De todas maneras- concluyó Sirius molesto- eso no explica que os estuvierais enrollando  
  
¿Tienes envidia?- le preguntó James burlón mientras Lily se interesaba por la decoración del techo.  
  
Sí.  
  
Ahora- Remus hablaba pasando por alto el pique entre sus amigos- debemos pensar cómo hacernos con una de esas medallas y cómo entrar.  
  
¿Y si hacemos una copia y se la cambiamos? Entramos, vemos y se la volvemos a cambiar- propuso Sirius  
  
Es buena idea ¿Pero cómo sabemos si hay o no Slythis ahí dentro entonces?- Crys se sentó en su cama.  
  
Pues nos aseguramos que todos estén visibles, yo que sé... ¿Un partido de Quidditch?- sugirió James  
  
¿Y no notarán que la mitad del equipo de Gryffindor no está?- preguntó sarcástica Lily  
  
Todos le dieron la razón con la caberza  
  
¿Y una clase?- Crys jugueteaba con su pelo, lo hacía siempre que pensaba.  
  
Si nos la piramos todo el mundo lo notará y si nos hacemos los enfermos la señora Pomfrey nos atará a las camas como note que intentamos movernos- contestó Remus.  
  
A Lily se le iluminó la cara.  
  
El baile de Navidad, es perfecto, todos los Slytherin que se queden irán y nadie notará que no estamos.  
  
Pero no es hasta dentro de- James contaba mentalmente- ... ¡siete semanas!  
  
¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?  
  
¿Y nuestras parejas? Sí lo notaran- Sirius les miraba preocupado.  
  
No tendremos- Crys se encogió de hombros, de hecho le daba casi igual.  
  
¿Qué un merodeador no tenga pareja para el baile? ¿Ja!- James hablaba con altanería- Eso sí que sería sospechoso  
  
Las chicas le miraron con cara de incredulidad y Shaz suspiró.  
  
Pues vendréis con nosotras- Todos la miraron con cara de "¿Cómorrr?"- Sí- usaba tono de "es lógico"- yo con mi niño, Crys con Sirius y James con Lily. Ya no hay problema.  
  
Nadie se va a creer que yo vaya al baile con éste- Lily señalaba a James. Luego se dio cuenta de que los dos seguían en ropa interior y su afirmación le pareció absurda hasta a ella.  
  
Lo del baile es buena idea- aceptó Remus- pero sigue siendo muy tarde.  
  
A mí no se me ocurre otra forma de tener a todos los Slythis controlados y de que ellos no se den cuenta de que no estamos- suspiró Lily- sin contar que tenemos que encontrar una manera de agenciarnos una medalla y devolverla después.  
  
Espera- James tenía cara de iluminación divina- ¿no dijeron algo de una reunión, Lily?- dentro de tres semanas...  
  
El lunes- la pelirroja tenía la misma cara que James- pero no sabemos si se refieren a una reunión en esa sala o no- acabó un poco decepcionada.  
  
Podemos probar ¿no?- dijo Shaz- no podremos colarnos pero mientras entran y salen pillaremos algo de lo que digan. Y para el baile de Navidad ya encontraremos alguna forma de entrar.  
  
Estuvieron de acuerdo. Después charlaron un rato sobre cómo llevarían a cabo su plan, hasta que Lily decidió que quería ducharse antes de bajar a comer y echó a los tres chicos de la habitación. James insistió en ducharse con ella (para no perder la costumbre) pero sólo recibió un zapatillazo mal intencionado en la cabeza  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
El domingo amaneció gris. Después de pasarse todo el día estudiando les pareció un regalo poder asistir a sus clubs.  
  
En el club de francés, Lily tuvo que soportar otra vez las paridas de James, pero encontró un sistema eficaz para combatirlas, coquetear con el resto de chicos del club (aunque no había muchos, eran suficientes), y eso hacía enfermar al merodeador.  
  
¿Quieres dejar de ligar y prestar atención a nuestra conversación?- James se estaba cabreando, Lily hacía pucheritos a un chic de Ravenclaw  
  
¿Decías?- se giró, sonreía impecablemente.  
  
Si me prestaras un poco de atención... ¡Evans!- ella había vuelto a girarse a coquetear con el Raven- ¡Estoy harto! Mon Dieu- la giró y literalmente adosó sus labios a los de ella. El Raven perdió interés rápidamente.  
  
"Clap". Esto de las bofetadas se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre.  
  
¡Estamos en clase degenerado!  
  
Lo mismo digo ¿Ahora me vas a hacer caso?  
  
¡No me vuelvas a besar!  
  
No te prometo nada- fingía esfuerzo  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras tanto, Shaz y Remus combatían contra unos duendecillos de las cavernas en su club de DCAO. Los habían puesto en grupos diferentes. Shaz compartía campo de batalla con Walline y con un chico de Slytherin de quinto, Remus estaba con Gilian y una amiga de ella.  
  
¡Ouch!- Shaz acababa de ser mordida por un duende porque estaba mirando a su novio y no a las fierecillas- ¡Maldito bicho! ¡"Impedimenta"!- dejó al duende KO.  
  
Si dejaras de vigilar a Lupin...- sugirió Walline mientras mandaba a otro duendecillo a aterrizar encima del de Shaz.  
  
No le estoy vigilando.  
  
Ya  
  
¿Pero qué está haciendo esa..?- Shaz estaba estrangulando a otro duendecillo que se estaba poniendo verde- ¡Quita las manos de mi Remus!- el duendecillo pudo zafarse y huyó despavorido.  
  
...........  
  
¡Ay Remus! Ese bichote me está mirando muy mal- Gilian se agarraba al brazo del licántropo- ¡Ayúdame, porfa!  
  
No te preocupes Gil- hizo un hechizo con su varita- ¿Ves qué fácil es?  
  
Remus, eres super- fuerte- sus ojos estaban chispeantes- me siento segura contigo- la chica hacía gestos melosos y acariciaba el brazo de Remus. Shaz estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.  
  
No es nada- intentó sonar modesto, pero en realidad estaba henchido de orgullo.  
  
Sí lo es- Gilian se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso en la mejilla manchándolo de pinta- labios- Gracias.  
  
Él se sonrojó mentas dejaba que ella suavemente le limpiara la marca de pinta- labios. Shaz también estaba roja, pero de ira.  
  
Suerte que en ese momento se acabó la reunión, porque la rubia estaba a punto de mandar volando a uno de los duendecillos al pelo de la Raven para que le hicieran un trabajito.  
  
A la salida de la clase, Remus la esperaba sonriente. Ella pasó de largo.  
  
¡Eh! ¡Qué estoy aquí! - Remus agitaba sus brazos haciendo señales de SOS- ¡Espera!  
  
Pero Shaz continuó ignorándole. Al final Remus la sujetó por el brazo y la obligó a reconocer su presencia en el mundo. Esperó a que el resto de alumnos desaparecieran del pasillo, Gilian le saludó coqueta al pasar y Shaz se puso aún peor.  
  
¿Qué- preguntó secamente  
  
¿Qué? Que qué te pasa  
  
¿A mí? Nada- pero su voz denotaba lo contrario.  
  
Di- sonaba comprensivo  
  
¿No lo sabes?- ella se hacía la sorprendida  
  
No, no soy medium.  
  
No hace falta ser medium, Lupin- a él no se le pasó por alto que ella había usado su apellido- ¿Qué ha sido eso de ahí dentro?  
  
¿El qué?- Remus no caía  
  
¿El qué?- le imitó ella- No sé.. a ver... ¿Puede que el beso que te ha dado Gilian y sus coqueteos?  
  
¡Ah! Eso- Remus hizo un gesto para quitar importancia  
  
Pues sí, eso- Shaz estaba muy picada y empezaba a impacientarse.  
  
Shaz, eso es una tontería...  
  
Esa tía se te estaba insinuando a lo bestia y tu le has seguido el rollo ¡Y delante de todo el mundo! La tipa se estará riendo de mí todavía.  
  
No seas cría- él la cogió por la cintura e intentó darle un beso, pero ella le apartó.- En serio, no pienso hacer nada...  
  
¡Nos ha jodido! ¡Encima! ¡Pero le has seguido la bola!  
  
¿No puedo tener amigas?  
  
¡Eso no era una amiga!- chilló ella  
  
¡No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer!- chilló él también  
  
¡Bien!- ella se fue enfurecida por el pasillo  
  
¡Bien!- él se fue por el lado contrario, luego se dio cuenta de que la Torre de Gryffindor quedaba hacia el otro lado y tuvo que dar la vuelta  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews, porfa, que estoy empezando a desmoralizarme y voy a entrar en crisis existencial. 


	8. Quidditch

Crys y Sirius llegaron untos a la Sala Común, venían discutiendo quién había ganado a quién en los duelos. Sirius sostenía que habían empatado porque los de prueba no cuentan y Crys decía que no, que había ganado ella.  
  
No están- Crys señalaba decepcionada los sillones que solían ocupar sus amigos, quería explicarles a todos su logro.  
  
Raro ¿no? A lo mejor esto es una señal para que nos quedemos solos... Imagínate ¿Y si el mundo acabase mañana?  
  
Si e l mundo acabara mañana no querría desperdiciar mis últimas horas contigo- Crys le empujó con el dedo índice el pecho.  
  
Ya- Sirius la tomó por las manos- Por eso tienes una afición extraña por besarme ¿no?  
  
¿yo?- estaba intentando apartarlo, pero no podía- ¡Eres tú, engreído!  
  
No sé...- Sirius ponía cara de duda- Espera  
  
Se acercó a ella antes de que lo pudiera evitar, la besó y la rodeó con sus brazos presionando todo lo que podía su cuerpo con el de ella. La estrechó aún más y ella fue quien profundizó el beso. Se separaron para respirar porque les estaba empezando a faltar el aire.  
  
¿Ves?- Crys respirba jadeante- ¡Eres tú!  
  
No lo tengo muy claro... Creo que debemos probar otra vez- Sirius intentó abrazarla otra vez pero ella le vio venir.  
  
Quieto ahí- se acerco mucho, pero mucho a él, lo tomó por la nuca y cuando el chico se preparaba para recibir el beso, ella movió su cara y le susurró al oído- Creo que es suficiente- y se escabulló rápidamente hacia su habitación dejando al moreno clavado en el suelo.  
  
¿Por qué me hace siempre esto?- Sirius subió refunfuñando a su habitación, cuando desapareció por las escaleras un par de alumnos que no se habían perdido la escena se rieron abiertamente.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Esa noche Remus estuvo triste, pero como los estados de melancolía eran normales en él, James y Sirius decidieron dejarle en paz. Por el contrario Shaz les había relatado gráficamente a sus amigas su pelea e inicio de ruptura con Remus, y ellas, muy solidarias, decidieron hacer bloqueo a los Merodeadores; que lo sintieron notablemente al día siguiente.  
  
¿Qué tal Crys?- Sirius fingió encontrársela por sorpresa en la Sala Común, en realidad había estado esperándola para bajar a desayunar. Había decidido ir a por todas después del beso de la noche anterior.  
  
Los hombres deberíais extinguiros- le espetó como quien te da los buenos días- Total, para lo que servís, hay consoladores- y desapareció más fresca que una rosa detrás del retrato de La Dama Gorda.  
  
Oye, ¿No vienes con manual de instrucciones?  
  
Pero ella no le oyó porque ya había salido.  
  
Lily, hoy estás especialmente guapa ¿nuevo champú?- James la había alcanzado en el vestíbulo.  
  
Pues tú sigues tan gilipollas como siempre, quita- Lily lo apartó con la mano  
  
Se quedó desconcertado, normalmente era borde, no desagradable. Entró en el Gran salón unos metros detrás de ella encogiendo los hombros. Sería el ciclo menstrual, vete a saber. Pero cuando vio la mesa de Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo extraño. Los usuales pegados con pegamento de impacto Shaz y Remus se sentaban a una distancia de unas 15metros. Seguramente Remus y Sirius le explicarían que había roto la entalpía del universo. Se sentó con ellos.  
  
¿Vosotros sabéis que les pasa a esas locas?- James señalaba con un dedo a las tres chicas que se estaban dedicando a asesinarlos con la mirada y a clavar el cuchillo de untar mantequilla en el pan, James tuvo la escalofriante sensación que ellas hubieran preferido clavarlo en otro sitio.  
  
Sirius levantó las cejas; él tampoco sabía nada. Remus removía sus natillas y no correspondió a las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigos.  
  
Me he peleado con Shaz- murmuró al final, y mientras golpeaba rítmicamente la cuchara contra el bol con las natillas intactas, les contó toda la historia.  
  
Como era de esperar, sus amigos le dieron toda la razón del mundo y decidieron apoyarle.  
  
Ambos bandos se dedicaron a odiarse mucho y a no tener problemas en demostrarlo en público. Por ejemplo, a Lily se le cayó "accidentalmente" una caja de libros que estaba haciendo levitar encima de la cabeza de James y Sirius (Y eso que estaban en la otra punta del aula). Sirius se dedicó a boicotear todas las intervenciones de las chicas en clase ( Shiring, recite los doce usos de la sangre de dragón... profesor, si Shiring no sabe contar). Lo peor eran los entrenamientos de Quidditch, Shaz se sentía como un corderillo tierno y dulce entre lobos feroces y despiadados, así que Crys y Lily asistían para darle apoyo moral (Black, a esa budgler le hubiera dado hasta mi abuela con el bastón... Potter, con esa velocidad como no caces caracoles no te veo mucho futuro).  
  
La reunión de los domingos en el club no fue mucho mejor, Crys intentó lanzar a Sirius por una ventana con una caída de 25 metros, Lily y James se saltaron unas 50 lecciones y aprendieron a insultarse en francés y Remus y Shaz recordaron que hacía una semana que no se hablaban y estuvieron deprimidos todo el día.  
  
Los días transcurrían entre miradas punzantes y rencorosas. Shaz y Remus seguían sin hablarse, pero no dejaban de vigilarse lo más disimuladamente que podían y el acercamiento de cualquier espécimen del sexo opuesto era visto como una estratagema para dar celos. Además Remus comía más chocolate de lo que era normal (normal incluso para él).  
  
A pesar de su guerra civil, no se olvidaron de vigilar a los Slytherin, pero no sacaron nada interesante. Crys buscó en el poco tiempo que tenía entre clases que significado podía tener la calavera. Como ya se imaginaban antes de empezar, ninguna de las explicaciones plausibles era demasiado halagüeña, pensaron que podía tratarse de magia negra. La ropa que habían dejado en los carritos de lavandería de Slytherin les fue devuelta sin ningún comentario con el resto de su ropa y respiraron aliviados.  
  
Así llegó el viernes, y sólo quedaban tres días para la posible reunión de los Slytherin. Las chicas estaban en su habitación, vaguenado un poco después de acabar las clases.  
  
¿Iremos?- Crys peinaba a Lily delante del espejo.  
  
Claro- contestó  
  
¿Y ellos?  
  
¿ellos? Si les molesta que se fastidien, mientras no se me acerquen a mí me la traen al fresco.  
  
Mmmm- Shaz estaba boca abajo en su cama- echo de menos a Remus- musitó.  
  
Ya nos lo has dicho un par... de millones de veces- Lily hizo un gesto de cansancio con la cara- Te repites.  
  
Shasha, si no te pide perdón no vuelvas con él, a ver si se cree que puede andar haciendo lo que le dé la gana- Crys había acabado con el pelo de Lily y las dos fueron a sentarse con su amiga.  
  
¿Y si exageré un poco?- la rubia se dejaba mimar por las dos chicas.  
  
¡NOOOOO!- la amenazaron sus dos amigas al unísono- él hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido al revés.- sentenció Lily  
  
La cara de Shaz pasó de la tristeza a la suspicacia  
  
Tienes razón, esto requiere artillería pesada.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
El sábado amaneció gris para variar. Los cuatro Merodeadores estaban sentados en las escaleras del vestíbulo; esa noche Remus se transformaría y estaban pensando qué hacer para que no se cansara demasiado, al día siguiente jugaban contra Hufflepuf y necesitaban a su guardián. Un grupo de Slytherin de cuarto que bajaban a desayunar pasó entre ellos (muy rápido, por si acaso a los merodeadores se les ocurría hacer una de sus fantásticas bromas). Eso les recordó que el lunes podía ser la reunión en la sala escondida detrás del tapiz e intercambiaron miradas de inteligencia pero no comentaron nada, Peter no estaba al tanto del asunto y no se lo querían decir por si se le escapaba algo delante de su novia, eso era sinónimo de poner una pancarta en el Gran Salón con letras fosforescentes anunciándolo (Y aún así se enteraría menos gente).  
  
Sirius apoyaba su espalda en la barandilla y empezó a bostezar, se aburría. Pero su cara cambió de repente. Miraba a la parte de arriba de las escaleras. Desde esa perspectiva no se podía ver a una persona entera, sino de cintura para abajo más o menos.  
  
Eh, mirad ahí arriba- avisó a sus amigos emocionado con un tono que significaba "Chica cañón a estribor", que conociendo el tono empleado y como seres masculinos rebosantes de hormonas no tardaron en obedecer.  
  
Un par de piernas de chica impresionantes estaban esperando arriba. Iban subidas en unos zapatos de tacón de aguja altísimos y se podía distinguir desde ahí abajo el empiece de una falda negra muy corta.  
  
¡Menudas piernas!- silbó James  
  
Ya te digo- Sirius y Peter babeaban- ¿Quién será?  
  
Remus permaneció callado y parecía contrariado. Entonces al lado de las piernas formidables aparecieron unas piernas masculinas. Entonces sus propietarios empezaron a bajar las escaleras. ¡Shaz y Ewan! Shaz se lo había encontrado "por casualidad" en el pasillo y bajaban juntos, ella tomándolo del brazo y comentando algo muy gracioso porque iban riéndose. Pasaron entre los Merodeadores acampados en la escalera y él los saludó (la respuesta podríamos decir que fue bastante inexistente) pero ella ni se digno a reconocer que existían. Siguieron caminando juntos y entraron en el gran salón.  
  
Tres pares de ojos se giraron hacía Remus que traspuaba ira y murmuraba "la falda, la falda, se la ha puesto, la falda".  
  
Esto...- empezó James, pero viendo la cara de su amigo prefirió callarse.  
  
¿Qué pasa Remus?- los cuatro se giraron otra vez hacia la parte de arriba de las escaleras, bajaban Lily y Crys  
  
¿No puede Shaz tener "amigos"?- se burló Crys.  
  
¡Eso no era un amigo!- Remus recordó la frase que se había vuelto en contra de él y las chicas se encogieron de hombros poniendo cara de "a mí no me preguntes, nací ayer".  
  
Ella lo ha querido- apretó los puños y salió corriendo hacia el Gran Salón. Los demás salieron detrás de él temiendo que la liara.  
  
Remus entró con efecto huracán. Shaz ya se había separado de Ewan y estaba desayunando en su sitio habitual.  
  
¡Shaz!- Remus había llegado corriendo y se apoyaba en el banco al lado de la chica.- Escúchame.  
  
¿Sí?- Shaz ni se giró y siguió untando de mantequilla un panecillo.  
  
Mírame  
  
No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer- Remus dio un golpe en el banco, por segunda vez habían usado una frase suya contra él.  
  
De repente el licántropo saltó sobre la mes y Shaz se levanto asustada de su banco.  
  
¡Eh!- gritó Remus agitando los brazos encima de la mesa- Por favor, escuchádme todos un momento- el murmullo habitual del Gran Salón empezó a cesar y las cabezas de todos los estudiantes se giraron hacia el Gryffi- Tengo que deciros una cosa. Un momento. Soy un completo gilipollas- se oyeron unas cuantas risitas tontas y una carcajada general en la mesa de Slytherin - eso era todo, ya podéis seguir desayunando.  
  
Se bajó de la mesa, pero casi todo el mundo seguía mirándole.  
  
¿Me perdonas ahora? Lo sien... – pero no pudo acabar porque Shaz le estaba besando- ¿Eso es que sí?  
  
La chica afirmó con la cabeza y se volvieron a besar. Todas las admiradoras de Remus suspiraron y volvieron a sentir intensos instintos homicidas que se habían mitigado desde que empezaron los rumores de que el licántropo volvía a ser libre. James lanzó un chorro de chispas doradas por encima de la cabeza de la pareja y Lily le dio un puñetazo por subnormal.  
  
¿Me acompañas a cambiarme? Los tacones me matan- Shaz se frotaba los tobillos- además ya no los necesito- sonrío coqueta  
  
Eres una...  
  
Chica encantadora- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Vamos?  
  
Los otros se quedaron desayunando. Crys se enjugaba una lágrima y James tuvo que salir corriendo del Gran Salón detrás de la pareja para pillarlos antes de que llegaran a su habitación para "reconciliarse": tenían entrenamiento antes del partido.  
  
Esa misma noche Remus se transformó en hombre lobo; se disculpó con Shaz después del entrenamiento; no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que un dolor de cabeza. Shaz aceptó recelosa y él se dijo a sí mismo que se lo tendría que contar. A la mañana siguiente estaba hecho trizas y se tuvo que tomar una poción reconstituyente muy fuerte que lo recuperó en parte. Una marea de rojo y dorado y de amarillo y negro inundaba el Gran Salón. En la mesa de Gryffindor Lily y Crys animaban a Shaz y a Walline, que estaban tensas.  
  
Venga bobas- Crys servía cantidades industriales de comida en los platos de las jugadoras- que lo vais a hacer genial, como siempre- y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una  
  
¿Y para mí, no hay beso?- Sirius se quejaba al otro lado de la mesa  
  
Tus fans estarán esperándote ya en el estadio; ellas te darán los que quieras- pero no sonaba a reproche, sino a coqueteo  
  
Yo quiero uno tuyo  
  
Sólo si ganáis- le sonrió y le tiro un panecillo que él atrapó- buenos reflejos  
  
Mientras, Remus y James repasaban unas jugadas.  
  
Aquí estáis dejando a un cazador sin defensa más de medio campo- Los dos chicos, concentrados como estaban, se sobresaltaron, era Lily la que les había hablado y señalaba los diagramas que tenían encima de la mesa  
  
¿Y tú qué sabrás?- James estaba nervioso, tenso y picado, y también un poco harto de ser agredido por la pelirroja.  
  
Tiene razón, James- Remus señalaba un punto móvil del papel.  
  
James miró. Encima tenía razón. Lily le dedicaba una sonrisa de "¿ves?" y él apartó la mirada.  
  
Como no, es perfecta- ironizó James con rentintín  
  
Lily le miró enfadada, pero contra su costumbre sólo le dijo:  
  
Pardonne- moi per tout, je te souhaite beaucoup de la chance (perdóname por todo, que tengas mucha suerte)- Y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla antes de irse.  
  
¿Qué ha dicho?- Remus no había entendido nada y James no parecía escucharle; estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en por qué ella conseguía siempre desmoronarlo todo. Le había costado años llegar a poder ser borde con ella y venía y le decía una tontería y ya estaba babeando otra vez.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Las gradas estaban llenas de alumnos vitoreando a sus equipos. Crys y Lily se sentaban en el palco de Gryffindor. Anunciaron a los integrantes de los dos equipos, que salieron haciendo cabriolas con sus escobas y poco después James y Katrine Delon, capitana del equipo de Hufflepuf, se dieron la mano y Mme Hooch pitó el inicio del partido. Los jugadores empezaron a volar. "La quaffle está en posesión del equipo de Hufflepuf, Bones avanza hacia las canastas, sortea a Simon pero... fantástica actuación de Dean que consigue la quaffle.. esquiva una budgler que rápidamente McGregor lanza hacia Bones que iba a la zaga. Dean es bloqueada pero consigue pasar la quaffle a Shiring que tira y... ¡marca! 10 puntos para el equipo de Gryffindor... "  
  
James hizo un looping con la escoba y Crys y Lily se unieron a la ovación de la grada.  
  
Ambos equipos estaban muy igualados, después de media hora el marcador era de 60- 80 a favor de Gryffindor y ni Katrine ni James habían visto la snitch dorada.  
  
Marcó Walline para Gryffindor y entonces James la vio: rondando una de las canastas de Hufflepuf. Se lanzó hacia ella a toda velocidad; Katrine la divisó enseguida también y voló como una flecha. Iban muy igualados. De repente Katrine tuvo que parar para esquivar una budgler lanzada con destreza por Sirius, y James...  
  
"Potter captura la snitch, 150 puntos que suben al marcador de Gryffindor dejando un resultado de 60 a 240"  
  
El clamor de la grada de Gryffindor era ensordecedor. Mientras los dos equipos se saludaban deportivamente, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor bajaron a felicitar a su equipo. Un montón de chicas rodeaban a los integrantes masculinos, pero se tuvo que encargar de todas McGregor (que no estaba a disgusto precisamente) porque los demás no estaban por la labor. Mientras Remus y Shaz se felicitaban mútuamente, James hablaba con Felice y con Walline de la espléndida actuación que habían hecho y Sirius buscaba a su morena de ojos verdes.  
  
Era extraño, desde que Crys le había besado aquella noche de octubre no había vuelto a quedar con ninguna chica... ¿y qué será esto? se preguntaba mientras apartaba a la multitud ¿Amor? Contestó pepito grillo dentro de su cabeza, pero pepito grillo fue rápidamente asesinado por otra voz que dijo: es el invierno, que no se presta a arrumacos. Decidió hacer caso a la segunda voz que por algo era más fuerte y no pensar en ello más.  
  
No la encontraba entre la multitud, pensó disgustado que ya se habría ido al castillo. Decepcionado se fue al vestuario, estaba allí, apoyada contra la puerta y sonriendo.  
  
Pensaba que te ibas a olvidar...- Crys se acercó melosa hasta él  
  
Ya ves que no- Sirius posó la escoba sobre el suelo- Creo que me debes un beso- ponía cara de haberlo recordado de repente, cuando en realidad lo había estado pensando durante todo el partido.  
  
Los Gryffis habían empezado a desfilar hacia el castillo. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y se acercó mientras Sirius se repetía "el invierno, el invierno" para referenar una extraña sensación que agitaba todo su cuerpo.  
  
Tienes razón- deslizó las manos de la nuca a su cuello y le acercó a ella, se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla- deuda saldada  
  
Sirius frunció el ceño.  
  
La otra mejilla tiene envidia  
  
Ella puso cara de falsa resignación.  
  
Bueeeeeno- y se acercó de nuevo, pero el chico giró la cara y Crys le besó en los labios.  
  
Se separó de él aún con los ojos cerrados y lentamente, de repente abrió los ojos. Ella también había estado usando una táctica parecida a la de "el invierno, el invierno", pero ese beso tan sencillo le había revelado una cosa: no era el invierno, quería a Black y eso era un error. Pensaba que los cosquilleos y el pulso acelerado de los otros besos se debía a que eran unos besos de impresión, fabulosos, pero había sentido su corazón latir con fuerza y ése no había sido un beso espectacular, sino un suave roce de labios. Se acabó de separar bruscamente.  
  
Ahora sí que me voy.  
  
¿Por?- protestó Sirius  
  
Porque te conozco y me conozco- y bajando la mirada para no sucumbir a los ojitos de cachorro de Sirius se fue.  
  
Tengo que preguntarle por qué me hace esto.  
  
Mientras tanto Lily se había acercado a Shaz y a Remus para felicitarles, pero antes de que pudiera abrazar a sus amigos alguien la retuvo por el hombro; se giró. Era James.  
  
Felicidades- Lily le dio un golpecito amistoso en el pecho  
  
Gracias. También por lo del desayuno- James estaba extrañamente serio.  
  
No ha sido nada- Lily lo miraba encarando una ceja- ¿Te pasa algo?- era raro que después de ganar un partido de qudditch James estuviera con cara de palo en vez de en pleno estado de euforia  
  
Sí- contestó secamente  
  
¿Y...?- Lily le hacía un gesto con la mano para invitarle a seguir hablando.  
  
Vámonos de aquí- la cogió por la mano y empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente, ella se dejo llevar porque estaba un poco (pero sólo un poco) preocupada  
  
Llegaron a la orilla del lago y James se sentó obligando a Lily a sentarse también porque la seguía tomando por la mano.  
  
¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Lily  
  
Es que tengo una duda muy grande- James suspiraba mirando al lago y luego a ella- y tú me tienes que ayudar  
  
A ver- contestó dulcemente.  
  
Mientras estaba volando hoy le he estado dando vueltas. Es que he pensado dos nombres para nuestro primer hijo, pero no sé por cuál decidirme ¿Harry o Henry?  
  
¿Y si es niña?- Lily estaba pensativa y tardó un segundo en reaccionar - ¡Espera n momento! ¿Cómo que nuestro primer hijo? – se levantó furiosa y turbada- ¡Me estás haciendo enredos mentales James!  
  
Pero él no la hacía caso.  
  
¡Me has llamado James! ¡Y quieres tener un hijo conmigo! ¡ja!- la señalaba con un dedo- ¡Me quieres!- se había levantado de un salto y la estaba intentando abrazar.  
  
¡Suelta! ¿Qué dices? ¿Sólo por haberte llamado James? ¡Sueña!- echó a andar enfurecida perseguida por el chico haciéndole la burla.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Dejad mensajes en el LDV porfaplis  
  
Gracias a todos por los reviews, os contestaré uno por uno en elñ proximo capi que es que no tengo tiempo. 


	9. Pelea, pelea!

Disclaimer: DE VERDAD HACE ALTA?  
  
Bueno, nunca o hago y no sé si es lo correcto, pero quiero dedicarle este capítulo las víctimas el atentado terrorista del once e Marzo n Madrid. Todo i apoyo a los afectados...  
  
Chap 9:  
  
Después de la reunión en sus respectivos clubes, las chicas subieron a la habitación de los Merodeadores para ultimar los detalles de su plan. La supuesta reunión de los Slytherin era al día siguiente y todavía tenían que decidir quiénes iban a quedarse en la sala, escondidos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Sirius, muy considerado él, propuso que fueran las chicas las que se quedaran, ya que era algo fácil y nada peligroso, cosa que le costó un puñetazo en la mejilla y unos cuantos insultos. Mientras Remus congelaba un poco de hielo para ponerla sobre la mejilla del cara- hinchada Sirius, James propuso echarlo a suertes, cosa que fue mejor aceptada.  
  
Tras una dura competición a piedra- papel- tijera, los "afortunados" espías fueron Shaz, Lily y Sirius, que se quejó abiertamente, pero como no se le entendía nada con el moflete tan hinchado los demás le hicieron "una de caso". Los tres espías salieron de la última clase de la tarde volados, después de que la obsesa Lily le hiciera comprobar a Sirius mil veces que llevaba el Mapa y la capa de invisibilidad, no fueron ni a cenar por no arriesgarse a llegar tarde.  
  
Discretamente se encaminaron hacia la sala oculta y se sentaron a esperar en el suelo, semi- protegidos por el armario carcomido que la otra vez había ocultado a James y a Lily. Después de activar el mapa del Merodeador, un silencio molesto cubrió la sala: no sabían de qué hablar.  
  
- Bueno- dijo Shaz tratando de romper el silencio- ¿Os apetece una rana de chocolate?- había sacado un paquete de su mochila, lo abrió y se las ofreció. Lily y Sirius cogieron una y le dieron las gracias.  
  
- A Remus le chiflan- comentó distraído Sirius  
  
- Es cierto- Shaz observaba como el cromo de Ptolomeo le sacaba la lengua y ella le devolvió la mueca- no sé como está tan delgadito comiendo tanto chocolate.  
  
- Será el Quidditch- Lily había hecho una bola con el papelito del envoltorio y jugeteaba con ella.  
  
- Me acuerdo de una vez- comenzó Sirius- cuando íbamos a empezar quinto, en el Hogwarts Express. Remus había comido un montón de ranas de 2chocolate y no se sentía bien. Como de costumbre Snape y sus amiguitos vinieron a molestar y como de costumbre acabamos a guantazo limpio. Zabini acertó a darle un puñetazo en el estómago a Remus y él le vomitó todas las ranas de chocolate en la cara. ¡Fue asqueroso! ¡Teníais que haber visto la cara de Zabini!  
  
Los tres empezaron a reírse escandalosamente y luego se acordaron que estaban de incógnito, rápidamente miraron el mapa y vieron que no había peligro.  
  
- ¡Anda!- exclamó Shaz que había recordado algo- ¿Te acuerdas Lily de aquella vez que preparamos la caja de "dulces el caldero" con una poción que hacía que tuvieras diarrea incontrolada para dársela a James como si se la hubiera enviado su abuela? Fue después de aquél San Valentín que te esposó en unas escaleras para que no salieras con Bones.  
  
Lily había empezado a reírse pero Sirius las miraba confundido.  
  
- No me acuerdo de que James tuviera diarrea...  
  
- Es que al final- Lily no podía parar de reírse- nos dejamos la caja en el aula de pociones, Filch la cogió y... creo que ha sido la única vez que ha dejado de patrullar los pasillos, ¡no podía salir de váter del cuarto de mantenimiento! Shaz y Sirius también se estaban riendo.  
  
- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!- Sirius se golpeó la frente- Nos castigaron por eso a James y a mí. La única vez que nos han castigado sin motivo.  
  
- Eso fue lo mejor de todo- añadió Lily con cara de angelito- saber que tuvieron que limpiar al modo muggle el váter del cuarto de mantenimiento...  
  
Siguieron contándose anécdotas sin despegar los ojos del mapa. Estaban en medio de una conversación muy interesante sobre los sabores extraños de grageas que habían probado cuando vieron dos puntitos negros que se acercaban hacia ellos en el mapa, estaban etiquetados con los nombres de S.Snape y L.Malfoy. Rápidamente se ocultaron bajo la capa  
  
- ¿Así que habrá más reuniones?- la voz como un susurro de Snape se oyó poco después retumbando en las paredes de la vieja sala- Ciertamente, es necesario.  
  
Se oyó un suspiro  
  
- Sí... debemos aprender mucho aún- el tono afectado de Malfoy era inconfundible- mi padre me ha dicho que lo considera preciso.  
  
Se escuchó el crec-catacrec característico de la apertura de la puerta secreta, Shaz y Sirius se sobresaltaron un poco, pero Lily les hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Luego volvió el silencio y los tres se miraron confundidos y curiosos ¿Quién consideraba preciso que aprendieran? ¿Qué debían aprender?, pero se mantuvieron callados porque vieron a más personas acercarse en el mapa.  
  
- Mi prima Bellatrix- murmuró Sirius con un deje de desprecio- y Narcissa, ¡Cómo no!  
  
Los estudiantes, que al final eran más de los que habían visto en las duchas contando además con las chicas, eran todos de Slytherin. Iban entrando por parejas o solos en la sala y luego desaparecían. No escucharon nada mucho más interesante, algo acerca de que el tiempo iba en su contra y algo de unirse. Como había dicho James, los Slytherin más Slytherin estaban metidos en lo que fuera eso.  
  
Tras comprobar que ya no había nadie más dirigiéndose hacia allí, Shaz retiró la capa.  
  
- No me gusta nada- comentó reticente  
  
- A mí tampoco- Sirius estaba con el ceño fruncido y mirando el suelo de valdosines- si se esconden no debe ser nada bueno.  
  
- Creemos que tiene algo que ver con magia negra- habló cauta Lily, al estar involucradas sus primas no sabía como iba a reaccionar el moreno- Crys encontró en la biblioteca que la calavera se suele usar para hablar de la muerte, el mal y cosas prohibidas...  
  
- Es muy posible- Sirius seguía frunciendo el ceño pero no pareció sorprendido.- lo que no entiendo es por qué se arriesgan a practicar magia negra en el lugar más vigilado del mundo mágico y no se esperan a acabar.  
  
- Ya los has oído- Shaz se recostó contra la pared y miró aprensiva el techo- "apremia el tiempo". Tendrán que hacer algo. Todos se callaron. Últimamente habían habido rumores, un poder negro, un señor oscuro, escándalos continuados en el Ministerio... todo parecía ocultar algo aún peor, lo visto hasta ahora era sólo la punta del iceberg. Shaz frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿Por qué ya no aparecen en este cacharro?- señalaba el mapa gastado y raído.  
  
- No hemos estado allí- contestó Sirius- el mapa lo hemos dibujado nosotros y no sabíamos que hubiera una sala secreta. Se quedaron otra vez en silencio. Los tres estaban sumidos en pensamientos oscuros y no se dieron cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo, casi les pilló desprevenidos un ruido extraño. Rápido de reflejos, Sirius echó la capa por encima de los tres.  
  
- Salid de dos en dos- Malfoy había aparecido por la abertura secreta y un murmullo amortiguado por el túnel de roca que parecía esconder la puerta delataba que el resto le seguían- No hay que levantar sospechas. Y recordad, discretísimamente vendréis todos los lunes y los miércoles aquí mismo, a una hora que ya se os dirá en cada ocasión.  
  
El resto asintió con convicción y poco a poco fueron abandonando la sala.  
  
- ¿No intentaremos atraer a más gente?- Snape estaba apoyado en la mesa del centro de la sala y conversaba con Lestrange y Malfoy, que eran los únicos que aún no habían salido.  
  
- Hay que ser cuidadoso- Malfoy apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo- es muy arriesgado y no podemos dejar que nadie se entere- y le empujó suavemente hacia la puerta mientras Snape asentía.  
  
Esperaron a ver como los puntitos desaparecían por el pasillo y luego salieron ellos rápidamente, tomando enseguida el camino de la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Llegaron jadeando a la Sala Común y buscaron a sus amigos, estaban sentados en unos sillones del fondo de la sala, alrededor de una mesa llena de libros. Cuando les vieron llegar levantaron la vista y los recibieron con una sonrisa de alivio.  
  
- ¿Qué tal?- se acababan de desplomar pesadamente sobre los sillones y Crys los miraba interrogante.  
  
Los tres recién llegados les contaron lo visto y oído en la sala secreta, luego se sucedió un silencio pesumbroso.  
  
- Nosotros hemos buscado más sobre la calavera y las serpientes- James quería romper el silencio de algún modo- pero no hemos encontrado nada nuevo.  
  
- Tenemos que entrar el día del baile- sentenció Crys- tenemos que asegurarnos de qué están haciendo esos... – parecía querer escupir una palabra pero al final se calló.  
  
- Podríamos espiarlos los lunes y los miércoles...- sugirió Shaz  
  
- No serviría de nada- James negaba con la cabeza- y sería arriesgado, además que tendríamos que perder mil horas...  
  
Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo.  
  
- Ahora sólo nos queda encontrar el modo de robar una medalla- Sirius tamborileaba con sus dedos encima de la mesa nervioso y excitado ante la expectativa de una aventura.  
  
- Para, me pones nerviosa- Crys le sujetó la mano y él se la cogió.  
  
- No puedes resistir no tocarme, nena- le guiñó un ojo seductoramente y ella inmediatamente puso cara de "por favor"  
  
- Parad ya- Lily les separó molesta- podríamos quitársela a alguno que no vaya a estar en el baile.  
  
- Son los más "fashion", Lily, todos estarán en el baile- contestó Remus chasqueando la lengua  
  
- No- Crys tenía cara de idea  
  
- No si...- Lily la había entendido y ponía la misma cara  
  
- Sufren un accidente- acabó Shaz dando una palmada  
  
Los chicos se miraron espantados entre sí.  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a mi novia?- Remus sacudía por los hombros a Shaz  
  
- Creo que somos una mala influencia- suspiró James disgustado mirando a las chicas como si fuera su padre.  
  
- Dejad de hacer el bobo- Shaz se había liberado del zarandeo de su novio- una enfermedad, sería genial, James es experto en eso. Lily suspiró, ella lo sabía de primera mano.  
  
- James le causa el ébola o algo así a Malfoy- Crys sacudía su mano como para indicar poca importancia- la mañana de Navidad, cuando esté en la enfermería, entramos con la capa de invisibilidad, le hacemos un conjuro de Morfeo y le quitamos la medalla. Luego se la devolvemos y nadie se ha enterado.  
  
- ¿Ébola? Ya pensaré en algo un poco menos, como decirlo, letal, pero en esencia es un buen plan.  
  
- Digno de un merodeador- añadió Sírius  
  
- Ejem, ejem, mucho mejor de lo que un merodeador podría haber pensado en siete vidas- Lily ponía cara de suficiencia  
  
- Te sobraste un poco- murmuró Shaz  
  
- Sí, con seis vidas ya lo conseguirían  
  
Crys se rió de su propia gracia, acompañada por las otras dos, los chicos las miraban algo picados.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Se acercaban rápidamente a las esperadas vacaciones de Navidad, el castillo era una preciosidad, como un paisaje de crisma navideño. Los alumnos y sobretodo las alumnas estaban emocionados con la expectativa del baile y las vacaciones, además las clases de séptimo eran durísimas y como no tenían tiempo para aburrirse, a los chicos el tiempo les pareció volar. Remus se volvió a transformar el fin de semana de antes del final del primer trimestre, pero como Shaz estuvo en la cama todo el viernes y el sábado con una gripe de camello(Potenciada por los duros entrenamientos de Quidditch con el tirano- James) no tuvo problemas para ocultar su desaparición mensual. La noticia de que los dos merodeadores libres ya tenían pareja se corrió como la pólvora y muy pronto Crys y Lily, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se convirtieron en el objeto de las prácticas de vudú de muchas alumnas. No tuvieron ningún problema porque el vudú se enseñaba en futurología, y la profesora era una incompetente, así que las celosas fans se tuvieron que conformar con canalizar su envidia a través de cuchicheos.  
  
Lo que empeoraba la situación de las dos chicas era que tenían que llevarse bien en público con esos dos salvajes; no es muy creíble que tu pareja de baile sea alguien que ha intentado abrirte la cabeza con una marmita, cosa que Lily estaba tentada de hacer en Pociones: James insistía en ser su pareja y luego no dejaba de soplarle en la oreja y tirarle besos. Sirius fue más lejos y le 2expuso a Crys la situación.  
  
- O te lías conmigo o nadie se va a creer que te llevo al baile, nunca salgo con "amigas"  
  
- No me pienso enrollar contigo. Prefiero comer babas de caracol.  
  
- Pues nadie se lo va a creer. Estás haciendo peligrar el plan- Sirius fingía seriedad- A mí tampoco me apetece, todo sea por la causa...  
  
- ¿Y por qué no fingimos que tienes una enfermedad terminal y te vas a morir?- propuso ella alegre- corremos el rumor de que voy contigo por lástima porque tu estás enamoradísimo de mí y ya está  
  
- Eso sí que es una mierda de tapadera- a Sirius no le molaban dos cosas de la propuesta, uno, él no se enamoraba, dos, él era inmortal.  
  
Después de discutir durante una media hora, llegaron a un acuerdo: tontearían en público, pero con la siguiente condición impuesta por Crys "Ninguna parte de tu cuerpo se acercará a más de 5 cm de otra parte de mi cuerpo o perderás algo más que el autoestima".  
  
Así llegó la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones. A las chicas les apetecía desconectar un poco de la tensión acumulada y decidieron dar un paseo por los jardines. Iban charlando un poco de todo en general y mucho de los merodeadores en particular. Como estaban tan animadas en su interesante conversación (A ti te gusta Sirius, no, no es verdad, que sí, yo no babeo al menos cada vez que Potter se presenta sin camiseta en la habitación para pedir champú, callaos las dos, vuestra tensión sexual es crispante, tendríais que hacer como yo y tiraros a... ¡¡¡Shaz!!!) no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las seguía furtivamente hasta que no estuvieron demasiado lejos del castillo.  
  
- Nos siguen. Gardmon, Malfoy, Lestrange y Snape- cuchicheó disimuladamente Shaz a las otras dos que se preocuparon visiblemente- vamos al castillo ¡ya!  
  
Pero los Slytherin adivinaron sus intenciones y apresuraron el paso hasta alcanzarlas y rodearlas.  
  
- Bien, bien, bien ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Malfoy arrastraba las palabras mientras examinaba a las chicas de una manera que daban ganas de escupirle en la cara de hurón pijo que tiene- los tres juguetitos de los merodeadores.  
  
- No somos el juguete de nadie, Malfoy- Lily le miró desafiante sin apartar la mirada  
  
- Qué valiente es la sangre- sucia ¿Verdad? Una fierecilla- Lestrange intentó pasar una mano por el pelo de Lily pero ella se apartó.  
  
- Déjala Lestrange- Shaz se había encarado con él y con Snape- dejadnos en paz ahora mismo si no queréis arrepentiros- intentó sonar convencida pero su voz denotaba que vacilaba.  
  
Los cuatro Slytherin se rieron groseramente.  
  
- Guapa, aunque estamos poco menos que muertos de miedo- Snape fingió un gesto de pavor que provocó las carcajadas de sus amigos- tenemos pensado algo mejor que dejaros en paz.  
  
Gardmon tomó la muñeca de Crys.  
  
- Y tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- y la arrastró hacia él bruscamente. Crys reaccionó y le escupió en la cara para luego darle una bofetada. Inmediatamente Shaz y Crys se lanzaron al ataque. Shaz era buena repartiendo leña y Crys y Lily usaban bien la varita, pero no dejaba de ser un 3 a 4.  
  
A los veinte segundos eso era una batalla campal y las chicas empezaban a llevar las de perder. De repente aparecieron cuatro túnicas negras por una ladera del jardín, eran los cuatro merodeadores. Estaban cumpliendo un castigo (colocar bufanda y orejeras al Gran Calamar que era propenso a los resfriados), por haber metido en el aula de pociones media docena de boas constrictor que sólo atacaban a los Slytherin.  
  
Corrieron todo lo que les permitieron sus túnicas y sacaron sus varitas rápidamente. Con el apoyo de cuatro Gryffis más, al instante Malfoy, Letrange, Snape y Gardmon quedaron inconscientes y con cardenales hasta en el DNI. Las chicas parecían haber sido atacadas por un grupo de mujeres descontroladas el primer día de rebajas, tenían algunos golpes pero estaban satisfechas.  
  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos- les apresuró Peter- si nos pillan aquí encima nos castigaran y perderemos 400 puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
- ¡Yo no me voy!- Lily se abalanzó sobre los chicos inconscientes- ¡Antes mato a Lestrange!... ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Déjame!- James se la había cargado a hombros y se la llevaba contra su voluntad- ¡Suéltame! ¡Qué me sueltes!- pero él continuó llevándola como un saco de patatas hacia el castillo mientras ella pataleaba.  
  
Shaz, en cambio, estaba contentísima.  
  
- Y le he hecho así y así- daba golpes al aire con los brazos y las piernas- y lo he tumbado en el suelo, entonces me ha tirado, pero no me ha podido dar... si lo hubieras visto...  
  
Remus la iba empujando suavemente por los hombros mientras ella seguía con sus hazañas bélicas.  
  
Crys cojeaba de un pie y se tuvo que apoyar en los hombros de Peter y Sirius, iba soltando tales improperios que hasta dos descarados como ellos dos se sintieron incómodos y se sonrojaron.  
  
Formando un extraño desfile y escondiéndose por los pasillos para no ser vistos, los siete llegaron a la Sala Común. Entraron y bajo la mirada atónita de la mitad del alumnado de Gryffindor, James se llevó a Lily a su habitación, Sirius ayudó a Crys a subir a la suya y Remus sentó a Shaz en un sillón para tranquilizarla, mientras Peter contaba a todos los curiosos (es decir, todos los alumnos presentes) la pelea de las chicas con los Slytherin. A cada poco, la rubia se escapaba del control de Remus y se unía a Peter para contar emocionadísima y con ejemplos gráficos, como le había roto la nariz a Malfoy. El paciente licántropo al final consiguió que se sentara y empezó a curarle los cardenales con un botiquín que le prestó Walline.  
  
Lily seguía acordándose de todos los Potter bajo la faz de la tierra cuando James entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se fue con ella al baño. Allí la metió con él debajo de la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fría. Lily empezó entonces a dirigir su ira contra James que la contuvo como pudo.  
  
- ¿Mejor ya?- usó un tono de cansancio- eres muy agresiva.  
  
- No lo soy, y déjame salir de aquí, me estoy congelando- James la seguía mirando desconfiado- estoy empapada, no me voy a escapar a matar a esos proyectos de sabandijas asquerosas.  
  
- Vale, vale- cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha- ponte el albornoz azul si quieres, es el mío- luego dudo un momento, al final se decidió- Perdona por meterte debajo de la ducha.  
  
Ella gruñó un perdona tú apenas inteligible y le cerró la puerta del baño en los morros. Se quitaron la ropa empapada, preguntándose por qué acababan siempre mojados, y Lily se puso el albornoz. Él se puso sólo unos calzoncillos y se sentó en la cama.  
  
- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Vístete!- Lily acababa de salir del baño.  
  
- Si ya me has visto así, escandalosa- vio complacido que la pelirroja estaba avergonzada- espera un poco a que se te seque el pelo y ya te traerán Crys y Shaz algo de ropa. Es que si bajas semi- desnuda y empapada de nuestra habitación la gente podría pensar mal- la cara de James hacía ver que a él poco le importaba que pensaran mal.  
  
No le gustaba tener que darle la razón a Potter, así que sólo gruñó un poco y se sentó enfurruñada en un baúl.  
  
- ejem. Puedes sentarte en una de las camas, no me voy a abalanzar sobre ti... si no quieres.  
  
- No, no quiero- ni le miró  
  
Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio.  
  
- Lily  
  
- ¿Sí?- ella parecía molesta sólo por el hecho de que James respirara.  
  
- ¿De qué color es tu túnica para el baile?- no se le había ocurrido nada mejor para empezar una conversación.  
  
- Azul ¿por?- preguntó extrañada.  
  
- Nada, por no ir del mismo color que tú, la mía es verde oscura, así que no habrá problema.  
  
Lily se empezó a partir de risa y se tuvo que sujetar a una de las columnatas de la cama para no caerse al suelo.  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?- James cada vez se reafirmaba más en la teoría de que las mujeres, y la pelirroja en particular, estaban como una regadera.  
  
- Es que los chicos no se preocupan por los colores de las túnicas- se limpió las lágrimas que le estaban brotando por la risa- eso es de chicas  
  
- ¿Tú no eres la que está diciendo siempre que los hombres y las mujeres somos iguales?- James la amenazaba con la barbilla. Lily se calló pero no dejó de mirarle a los ojos.  
  
- Touché – aceptó su derrota, pero no le dejó recrearse en ella- ¿Tienes el tablero de ajedrez por aquí?  
  
James sacó el tablero y las piezas de Sirius y se sentaron en la cama del chico a jugar.  
  
- ¿Puedo considerar esto una cita?  
  
La cara de depredadora de la sabana africana de Lily le dio a entender que no, que no podía considerarlo una cita si le tenía el mínimo apego a su vida.  
  
...  
  
- ¡Au!- Lily acababa de tirarle un caballo a la cabeza- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?  
  
- ¡Me estabas mirando el escote!- Lily se cerraba obsesivamente el albornoz  
  
- ¿Qué quieres que mire? ¡Estás delante!  
  
James se frotaba el golpe, pero rápidamente paró la mano de la pelirroja, que había cogido un alfil con la intención de incrustárselo en la frente.  
  
- Lily  
  
- ¿Qué?- ella se guía rabiosa  
  
- ¿Me dejas que te bese?  
  
- ¡No!  
  
- Vale...  
  
- ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?- Lily también empezaba a creer que él estaba loco.  
  
- No sé, siempre que empezamos a hostias acabamos enrollándonos.  
  
- ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas? Normalmente no nos lo preguntamos  
  
- Ya, pero es que hoy hay muchos objetos punzantes de los que te podrías servir, así que he considerado más prudente preguntarte antes  
  
- Ah- contestó ella ¿estaba decepcionada?  
  
- Pero si quieres, te beso- él también había notado el matiz de decepción en su voz.  
  
- No, no quiero  
  
- Sí, sí quieres  
  
- ¿Y tú que sabes?  
  
- Ya verás- y rápidamente le robó un beso intenso de esos que congelan el aire en los pulmones- ¿Ves? Has querido- y paró de nuevo la mano de ella que seguía sujetando el alfil con unas intenciones poco claras- Torre a D- 4, estate atenta, por favor.  
  
Ella se libró de su mano todavía enfadada y volvió a la partida.  
  
- Alfil a B- 4, jaque mate. Eres malísimo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras tanto, Sirius vendaba el pie a Crys que, sentada en la cama, seguía buscando sinónimos de engendro que aplicar a los Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Te duele?- Sirius giró su tobillo suavemente  
  
- ¡Auch!- puso cara de dolor- no, me hace cosquillas- contestó sarcástica.  
  
- Bueno, tranquila. En dos días esto está bien, no se te ha hinchado así que no es ni roto ni esguince.  
  
Crys le estaba mirando encarando las cejas.  
  
- ¿Tú cómo sabes de estas cosas?  
  
- Hemos tenido muchos... accidentes, en siete años aquí- Sirius sonreía- y no siempre podíamos ir a la enfermería. Por cierto, ¿Qué tienes aquí?- señalaba algún punto de su cara.  
  
- ¿Dónde?- Crys se palpaba la cara pero no notaba nada  
  
- Aquí- Sirius rodeaba su cuello y sus mejillas con las manos y la observaba con un gesto serio.  
  
- ¿Qué es?- la estaba empezando a preocupar.  
  
- Espera- Sirius se acercó más y entonces la besó suavemente en los labios, ella le iba a devolver el beso, pero en seguida se separó.  
  
- ¿Qué te dije el otro día?- lo miraba severa  
  
- ¡Anda Crys! Tú tienes las mismas ganas que nos enrollemos. No entiendo lo que te pasa- por fin iban a hablar del tema que tanto le preocupaba.  
  
- Es que no lo entiendes ¿vale?- Crys se giró para no mirarle a la cara  
  
- ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿A ti? Pues sí, no te entiendo, juegas conmigo y luego nada, te vas, sin explicarme nada, me dejas hecho un lío.  
  
A Crys le hubiera gustado poderle contar muchas cosas, por ejemplo que a ella le gustaba demasiado como para conformarse con tenerlo como un rollete, que no quería que él le hiciera daño por eso y que no quería pasarlo mal por culpa de uno de los casanovas number one de la escuela. Pero en vez de eso se puso a llorar en silencio.  
  
Él vio como la espalda de la chica temblaba y puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro, pero ella lo rechazó  
  
- Vete, por favor- reprimía un sollozo  
  
- Crys yo... no quería...- Sirius, como la mayoría de los hombres, no sabía cómo actuar cuando una mujer lloraba y que encima la chica que lloraba fuera la primera que le hacía sentir una horda de snitches enloquecidas en el estómago (aunque no quisiera admitirlo), aún le hacía tener menos idea de qué hacer.  
  
- No es tu culpa Sirius- ella todavía no se había girado- sólo necesito estar sola.  
  
- Crys...  
  
Por fin se giró, con la cara empapada, y le dio un beso en la mano.  
  
- No pasa nada  
  
- ¿Lloras por los asquerosos de Slytherin? Pues no te preocupes porque los vamos a coger y... - hacía un gesto de machacar con el puño.  
  
Crys puso dos de sus dedos, más blancos de lo normal, sobre los labios de Sirius, que en seguida pasó de la rabia al embelesamiento mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.  
  
- Es porque soy muy tonta, Sirius. Ya está- se levantó- basta de sentimentalismos. Me voy a duchar- se secó la cara con la manga de la túnica- ¿Luego nos vemos?  
  
- ¿Por qué luego? ¿No me voy a duchar contigo para evitar que te resbales en el baño?- ponía cara de inocencia.  
  
Crys empezó a reírse.  
  
- No, correré el riesgo. Además no hay nada interesante en ducharse conmigo.  
  
- ¿Y si dejas que lo compruebe por mí mismo?  
  
- Tira- y aún cojeando lo sacó de la habitación.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Precio por haber leído el capi: un review, se lo agradeceré mucho, y si no les gusta diganmelo también.  
  
Hermione Weasley 86  
  
Lily-chan: Henar construye una empalizada para esperar el ataque de Lily... no me ataques! PROMETO ACTUALIZAR ANTES! LO JURO!  
  
Alba: Gracias por todos tus reviews, me alegro e que te haya gustado fic.. que qué le hecho? Muchas dosis de imaginación experiencias propias o no propias  
  
Lamister: jejeje::: lo de impresionante lo dejo a tu libre interpretación:  
  
Clarise: gracias por tu review... el baile de Navidad... espero ue os guste, lo escribiré con cariño...  
  
Padfoot: eres un chico o una chica? Lo digo porque si eres un chico eres el primero que me escribe n review! Estoy mocionada.. me alegro de que te gusten las parejas y espero que te guste este capítulo también  
  
Lucía: SI los Merodeadores son hombres de verdad XDDDD! Espero ue este capïtulo tambiën te guste.  
  
Susan_M_of_Black: HOLA! Espero que te guste este capítulo también  
  
Belle Radcliffe Black:gracias por leer mi fic y espero que me digas que tal te pareció este capítulo  
  
Lily evans: aquí tienes el capítulo. Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez  
  
OOaleblackmoonOo: que te ha parecido este capi? A mi James también e tiene enamoradísima...  
  
Aly: gracias por los ánimos. Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Syringen: Este fic es el primero que escribí.. por eso está peor. Espero que no te defraude demasiado.  
  
Katta_Tínuviel: me encanta que te encante. Sí soy de España. Me encantará que hablemos por el msn si quieres y si no siempre me puedes escribir mi direc. La dirección de mi msn y mi correo es la misma, está n mi perfil!  
  
Jarlaxe: Espero que te guste también este capítulo 


	10. Navidad I

Los últimos días de clases pasaron volando. A pesar de que los profesores les habían dado deberes como para toda su vida, el viernes a última hora de la mañana se oyó un suspiro generalizado: ¡por fin vacaciones!. En una semana justo se celebraría el baile de Navidad y el colegio estaba preparándose para la ocasión. Infinidad de guirnaldas y coronas de acebo adornaban los pasillos y miles de haditas iluminaban mágicamente los jardines. Las armaduras cantaban villancicos (imaginaos a unos cuantos hombres borrachos cantando, más o menos así sonaban) y se olía el perfume de los dulces de Navidad recién horneados por todo el castillo. El primer día de vacaciones, los merodeadores encantaron unas bolas de nieve para que persiguieran a Snape y le recordaran que "el agua y el jabón son nuestros aliados". Las chicas se dedicaron a estudiar, obligando por un efecto dominó a los chicos a estudiar también: Remus era obligado por Shaz, Sirius era obligado por Remus y James simplemente pasaba de quedarse sólo. Fue una experiencia totalmente nueva: ESTUDIAR.  
  
A las horas de las comidas, James se iba a el Gran Salón el primero para pillar a Lily pasando por debajo del muérdago y obligarla a que le diera un beso. Lily quería hacerle comer el muérdago en ensalada, pero Shaz le recordó que eso seguramente no sería muy beneficioso para su imagen de "pareja de baile". Así que tuvo que besar al "condenado Potter" antes de todas las comidas. No se explicaba como podía llegar antes que ella a desayunar (los pasillos secretos, animalito, que tienes menos picardía...) Los Slytherin no habían contado nada de lo de la pelea, pero cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos las miradas de unos y de otros anunciaban que iba a correr sangre.  
  
El elegido para padecer sarampión, al final, fue Lestrange (a petición de Lily), así que el 24 por la noche James y Crys, esperaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad en los ya conocidos lavabos de Slytherin (James no había querido volver con Lily porque le quería pegar y Remus consideraba que su novia no debía ver hombres desnudos; además después de la paliza que le metió a Gardmon, Crys estaba mucho más tranquila) e hicieron su trabajo mientras Lestrange se cepillaba los dientes. A las dos horas, sus dos compañeros de cuarto en Slytherin (Zabini y Warrington), tuvieron que llevarle a la enfermería con una febrada que estaba incendiando las sábanas y con más granos que una paella valenciana.  
  
Llegó el día de Navidad y se levantaron con el olor de delicioso pavo asándose. Las chicas se despertaron unas a otras a base de almohadazos y se pusieron a abrir sus regalos.  
  
- ¡Shaz, son preciosos! Muchas gracias- Lily se probaba unos pendientes largos frente al espejo  
  
- De nada, no estaba segura de que te fueran a gustar... ¡Mirad lo que me ha regalado Remus!- les mostraba un anillo de plata labrado, con sus iniciales.  
  
- ¡Qué bonito!- Crys llevaba un jersey (regalo de su madre) medio desenvuelto en una mano- ¡Ya me gustaría a mí tener novio! Se lo pedí a Papa Noel, pero aquí no parece haber ningún paquete con forma de hombre- Crys revolvía los papeles y los paquetes de encima de su cama.  
  
- A lo mejor te lo han dejado en la cama de Sirius- dijo Shaz. Inmediatamente Crys se tiró encima de ella atacando con su almohada. Llevaban un rato peleándose cuando notaron que Lily no se les había unido y vieron que había desaparecido de la habitación. Se miraron con urgencia la una a la otra:  
  
- ¡Potter!- y salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de los chicos. Lily las llevaba ventaja; en una mano estrujaba un bozal para perros nuevo y con la otra abrió de un portazo la habitación de los merodeadores.  
  
- ¿¡Qué se supone que es esto!?- chilló la pelirroja. Blandía el bozal, que era el regalo que le había hecho James. Los chicos, que estaban concentrados abriendo los paquetes, casi sufren un infarto al ver entrar a la pelirroja como una de las siete plagas de Egipto.  
  
Lily le tiró el bozal a James en la cabeza, él lo esquivó y lo recogió.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó inocente- creía que era tu color...  
  
Ella puso cara de "Tú no sabes con quién te estás metiendo", pero entonces James levantó por encima de su cabeza un libro muy colorido con unos conejitos en la portada que bailaban encima de un tablero de ajedrez; con letras amarillas y gordas se podía leer: "Ajedrez fácil para niños de 3 a 5 años"  
  
- Tu regalo no es mucho mejor- dijo James torciendo el gesto.  
  
Lily pasó del enfado al ataque de risa, para entonces Shaz y Crys ya habían llegado.  
  
- Iba a comprarte el de 1 a 3, pero se había agotado. Espero que no sea muy difícil para ti...  
  
- Graciosa.  
  
Le lanzó el bozal de nuevo y ella lo recogió. Mientras, Shaz y Remus se felicitaban la Navidad y se decían cuanto les habían gustado sus regalos (Shaz le regaló a Remus la camiseta de la selección inglesa de Quidditch), Crys y Sirius estaban de pie el uno frente al otro reprimiendo sus instintos animales. Él no aguantó más y la cogió de la mano.  
  
- Me voy a desenvolver mi regalo y a ducharme con él- anunció mientras arrastraba a una desconcertada Crys hacia el baño.  
  
Lily y Shaz llegaron justo a tiempo de impedir que se encerraran en el baño y se llevaron a Crys.  
  
Sirius se dejó caer en su cama. - Cómo le quedan esos camisoncitos a Crys- suspiró- Yo creía que el negro era insuperable, pero éste fucsia... Buf- hizo un gesto como si se limpiara el sudor.  
  
- Tiene uno azul que le queda mejor- comentó Remus distraído mientras recogía los papeles del suelo de la habitación, sus amigos lo miraron preguntándose si también veía a través de las paredes, él sonrió- Casi todas las mañanas, cuando voy a despertar a Shaz, las veo a las tres en camisón, o en albornoz, o sin...  
  
No pudo seguir hablando porque dos pares de manos estaban intentando asfixiarle.  
  
El desayuno y la comida fueron deliciosos. Después de los postres y de haberse hartado a explotar bombas de Navidad, los alumnos salieron a pasear por la orilla del lago. Los merodeadores empezaron una guerra de nieve de trincheras contra los Slytherin y las chicas se apuntaron, aunque tuvieron que vigilar a Lily porque hacía las bolas con piedras dentro. James le comentó que antes de casarse con él tendría que eliminar esa faceta suya tan psicópata; el chico no había tragado tanta nieve en su vida como le hizo tragar Lily.  
  
A eso de las cuatro, las chicas abandonaron el campo de batalla para arreglarse.  
  
- ¡Pero si la cena no es hasta las siete!- chilló Sirius mientras se alejaban- ¿Tanto tiempo necesitan para ducharse y ponerse una túnica? (Alguien le tendría que explicar a éste sujeto lo que hacemos las chicas para estar tan monas antes de salir)  
  
Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros  
  
- Mujeres- murmuraron a la vez.  
  
A las cinco y media aproximadamente, los chicos entraron furtivamente en el castillo. Tenían que ir a la enfermería y robarle la medalla a Lestrange.  
  
Mientras James y Sirius vigilaban, Remus se escabulló en la enfermería y le quitó la medalla al Slytherin, al que no hizo falta dormir porque con la febrada que tenía flipaba: en ese momento decía algo acerca de su madre y un besito de buenas noches.  
  
Después subieron a la Torre de Gryffindor, se dieron una buena ducha y se afeitaron debidamente y a las siete menos cuarto ya estaban esperando en la sala común. Los tres llevaban túnicas muy parecidas, lisas y de seda. La de James era verde oscura, la de Remus azul nomeolvides y la de Sirius azul marino. Remus llevaba el pelo recogido en una coletilla, como normalmente, Sirius se lo había peinado también como siempre: Liso y con unos mechones rebeldes sobre la frente y James, james llevaba el nido ratonero también de siempre, había acabado gustándole su pelo indomable.  
  
A las siete menos cinco ya había varios chicos y chicas en la sala común esperando, algunos nerviosos y la mayoría emocionados. Peter estuvo hablando con ellos un rato y luego se despidió; había quedado con Sybil en el vestíbulo. Los merodeadores no despegaban los ojos de las chicas, tan guapas todas y tan... diferentes sin el mismo uniforme.  
  
- Joder- refunfuñó Sirius- encima de que empiezan tres horas antes a arreglarse llegan tarde. Se suponía que tenían que estar aquí antes de las siete.  
  
La mayoría de los alumnos ya habían salido o salían en ese momento de la Torre para dirigirse al vestíbulo. James miraba ansioso la escalera de caracol por donde tenían que salir las chicas. De vez en cuando aparecía una chica rezagada y James que al principio se ilusionaba volvía a enfurruñarse. Estaba eufórico por poder ir a un baile con Lily, estaba enamorado de ella y lo sabía, ahora sólo quedaba que Lily se diera cuenta de que ella lo estaba también de él... interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, ella apareció en la escalera y se reafirmó en que esa chica tenía que ser para él. Lily llevaba el pelo en un recogido sencillo, con algunos mechones libres, sujetado por horquillas plateadas. Su túnica era ceñida y con vuelo, de terciopelo azul, con las mangas de gasa azul transparente y los puños y el cuello (que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros) ribeteados con hilo plateado. Se acercó hasta ellos y los saludó un poco cohibida.  
  
- Ahora bajan, Crys está acabando de peinar a Shaz- se giró hacia James- ¿Te pasa algo?- James la estaba mirando tan fijamente que se empezaba a sentir incómoda  
  
- Llegas tarde- dijo James bruscamente, para salir del estado de embelesamiento  
  
- Sí, pero ha merecido la pena- Sirius había tomado de la mano a Lily y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma- estás guapísima. Lily sonrió complacida y le dio las gracias. James pensó en usar aceite hirviendo para despegar la mano de Sirius de la de ella. Pero entonces bajó Shaz, tan apresurada como siempre. Levaba el pelo en una trenza larga, hacha con cintas verdes. La túnica que llevaba era verde manzana, de corte renacentista y con las mangas muy holgadas del color de las cintas del pelo.  
  
- Lo siento- se disculpó sonriente  
  
- ¿Hace falta que vayamos a la fiesta?- Remus se había acerado a ella y susurraba al oído de Shaz- Estás tan guapa que prefiero que seas sólo para mí toda la noche...  
  
Ella sonreía y le besó juguetona.  
  
- Haced el favor de acordaros que tenemos un plan- les riñó Sirius  
  
Pero entonces apareció Crys, de rojo, con una túnica ceñida de escote pronunciado en forma de pico, con las mangas anchas y abiertas, de modo que se veían sus brazos. El pelo lo llevaba ligeramente ondulado y suelto (le llegaba por la cintura) con unas horquillas doradas que le hacían de diadema para tirarle todo el pelo hacía atrás. Según bajó el último escalón, Sirius la cogió en volandas.  
  
- Nosotros nos vamos a la habitación- Crys pataleaba para bajarse.  
  
- Tenemos una misión- le repitió burlonamente Remus.  
  
A disgusto, Sirius dejó a Crys en el suelo, que le empujó reprobadoramente con la mano.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que no puede ser- le susurró enfadada  
  
- Pero yo no he dicho nada ¿Mi opinión no cuenta?- se quejó Sirius mientras salían de la torre.  
  
- Estás inusualmente guapo- Lily iba charlando con James.  
  
- Yo siempre lo estoy- James hizo un gesto de suficiencia y Lily le puso cara de "anda ya"- Tú estás buenísima, pero con esta túnica aún más.  
  
- Eres un bestia- pero Lily no pudo fingir el desagrado que quería- eres más basto que un bocadillo de chapas.  
  
Shaz se colgó de repente del cuello de James.  
  
- Tú tranquilo Jimy, que la tienes en el bote. Hoy nos ha confesado que cree que estás como un tren.  
  
Remus descolgó a su novia del cuello de su amigo antes de que Lily pudiera lanzársele a la yugular y la alejó.  
  
- Ni una palabra- lo amenazó Lily, muy turbada- James sonreía de una manera que la estaba haciendo sentirse desnuda- y no me mires.  
  
- ¿Puedo respirar?- preguntó socarrón  
  
- Calla  
  
Detrás iban Sirius y Crys, que tenía que vigilar al moreno porque la estaba intentando meter en todas las aulas vacías.  
  
- ¿Te paras ya?- preguntó molesta.  
  
- ¿Es que no te ves? Estás como para, para...  
  
- Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Eres un obseso sexual.  
  
- No, no lo soy. – protestó- tú eres la rara. ¿no tienes hormonas?  
  
- Claro que sí, pero es diferente- cruzó los brazos contrariada  
  
- ¿El qué? Yo quiero, tú quieres... y no hay más- Sirius usaba tono de profesor de mates.  
  
- Hay mil chicas ahí- señalaba el pasillo que llevaba al vestíbulo- que entenderán eso perfectamente. ¡Se lo explicas y te lo montas con una detrás de la otra!- Crys aceleró el paso, pero Sirius la retuvo.  
  
- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Sabes que yo no haría eso- en verdad, no lo haría, tenía honor y nunca traicionaba a una chica. Siempre era claro.  
  
- Ja, por favor, dejemos el tema ¿vale? No todo es el sexo.  
  
Sirius gruñó. No todo era el sexo: estaban el Quidditch, sus amigos y las snitches de su estómago (todavía no tenía catalogación para eso)  
  
Pero no pudieron seguir con su conversación porque ya estaban en las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo, que estaba repleto de estudiantes. Habían tenido la mala suerte de llegar los últimos y parecía que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ellos. Hubo cuchicheos y codazos perceptibles por las tres parejas; se sintieron algo incómodos; todos excepto Sirius, que estaba demasiado ocupado refunfuñando al lado de Crys.  
  
- ¿Qué Potter?- Malfoy se adelantó de entre un grupo de Slytherin que había al pie de la escalera, iba con Narcissa, muy guapa pero con su cara de asco habitual- No has podido evitar hacer tu entrada triunfal para presumir...  
  
- Yo por lo menos tengo algo de lo que presumir- James levantó el brazo del que Lily se había prendido mientras bajaban las escaleras, ella se sonrojó- Narcissa no parece estar muy contenta  
  
- Ciertamente Lily, estás espectacular... para ser una sangre- sucia- los de Slytherin corearon una carcajada.  
  
James, Sirius y Shaz iban a tirarse sobre los Slytherin, pero sus respectivas parejas los pararon. Una vez Lily ordenó a James que estuviera quieto, se giró hacia Malfoy.  
  
- Gracias por el cumplido, pero viniendo de un tío tan gilipollas como tú no sé si tomármelo bien o mal- Lucius abrió la boca para contestar, pero Lily ya no le prestaba atención- ¿Entramos James? Ya están abriendo las puertas.  
  
Las tres parejas entraron al Gran Salón con el resto de estudiantes, incluso Crys tomó el brazo de Sirius para pasar y entonces él dejó de refunfuñar. Una vez dentro, empezaron a buscar mesa; Peter les hacía señas desde el fondo, estaba con su novia, habían juntado dos de las mesitas para cuatro personas que había por toda la sala.  
  
- ¡Qué buena idea Peter!- exclamó Shaz- Hola Sybil ¿Qué tal?  
  
- Canalizando energía positiva para equilibrar el aura- dijo mirándola lánguidamente, para luego cambiar de expresión- por lo demás bien. Se sentaron en las elegantes sillas plateadas y pidieron lo que más les apeteció de la carta que tenían delante a sus platos, la comida apareció al instante. La cena fue animada y divertida y la comida exquisita. Cuando hubieron acabado, empezó a sonar la música, Dumbledore había contratado a "Las antorchas de Sallen" un conjunto muy de moda por aquél entonces.  
  
- ¿Bailas Sybil?- Peter se había levantado y ofrecía el brazo a su novia.  
  
- Sí, hoy tengo energías hirvientes- se levantó para seguir a su novio.  
  
- ¿Y vosotros? ¿No venís?- Peter agarraba a su novia de la cintura- esta canción es genial.  
  
- Ahora iremos, Peter- contestó Sirius- a mí me apetece tomarme otra cerveza. Los demás asintieron. Que casualidad: los seis querían beber cerveza después de haber desayunado, comido y cenado como para una semana.  
  
Peter se encogió de hombros y se fue a bailar con su novia cerca del escenario, lejos de la mesa.  
  
- Repasemos el plan- dijo Lily, todos suspiraron: se sabían el plan del derecho y del revés, por puntos y con las comas, pero Lily era una obsesa de los detalles.  
  
- Ahora salimos a bailar- empezó con un tono cansado Shaz- en unas tres canciones vosotros cuatro os marcháis y Remus y yo nos quedamos bien visibles para que nadie dude que estos delincuentes- dijo señalando a su novio y a sus dos amigos- están en el baile.  
  
- Crys y yo- continuó Sirius con el mismo tono que Shaz- nos quedaremos en los pasillos para dejaros el camino libre y evitar que os encontréis con nadie. ¿Tienes el mapa?- esto último iba para Crys, que asintió.  
  
- Y tú y yo- acabó James- entramos, vemos y salimos corriendo antes de que nos echen en falta en el Gran Salón- Lily puso cara de enfado, James se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo- antes claro, tenemos que devolver la medalla  
  
- ¿Veis? James casi se olvida, tendríamos que volver a repasar... - dijo Lily  
  
- ¡¡¡NOOO!!!- chillaron todos a la vez  
  
Se levantaron antes de que Lily les hiciera repetir lo que tenían que hacer por enésima vez y se confundieron entre el resto de parejas.  
  
- Shaz- Remus reprimía una mueca de dolor  
  
- ¿Mmmmm?- ella estaba vigilando el resto de la sala en plan "misión imposible" y no le hacía mucho caso  
  
- ¿Te importaría bajarte de mi pie derecho? Si no es molestia...  
  
- ¡Ui! Lo siento cariño. Es que me emociono con estas cosas y... ¿Te he hecho daño? Yo esta noche te curo- y le dio un beso, el chico se puso rojo.  
  
- A veces pienso que tus hormonas son peores que las mías- ella sólo siguió sonriendo  
  
James y Lily bailaban cerca de la salida, tenían que esquivar a todas las chicas que intentaban chocar "accidentalmente" con el Merodeador y Lily se estaba cansando.  
  
- ¿Las de tu club de fans no tienen días de fiesta o qué?  
  
- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- lo tendrías que saber tú mejor; para algo eres la presidenta- y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.  
  
- Affgfgfgf- Lily trataba de pisarle, pero él la tomó por la cintura y la inclinó hacia atrás, para luego levantarla y hacer que diera tres vueltas sobre sí misma, y atraerla hacia él con un gesto elegante. Lily olvidó su indignación  
  
- ¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar así?- ahora la levantaba por la cintura y la hacía girar.  
  
- Cosas que los muchachitos de buena familia deben aprender.- James imitaba a su abuela- Tú no lo haces mal tampoco.  
  
- He visto "Dirty dancing" 100.000 veces- sonreía satisfecha  
  
- ¿Qué?- James no sabía lo que era una película.  
  
- Déjalo  
  
Crys y Sirius bailaban de una forma más discreta también cerca de la puerta  
  
- Como hecho de menos mis tacones- Crys se lamentaba porque Sirius le sacaba casi una cabeza y no podía llevar tacones por la torcedura del día de la pelea- encima estos zapatos quedan fatal con la túnica.  
  
- Créeme, nadie que te mire se fijará en tus zapatos, hay cosas mucho más interesantes arriba- Sírius sonreía seductoramente y muy a su pesar Crys se puso roja.  
  
Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos, sin hablar y bailando. Crys sabía que se estaba enamorando y no quería, pero en ese momento no le importaba, Sirius sólo se dio cuenta que en realidad los ojos de Crys no eran verdes, sino que tenían motitas doradas y de que era la chica que mejor encajaba en sus brazos. Al final, se dieron cuenta de lo tontos que parecían y ambos apartaron la vista.  
  
- Creo que tendríamos que ir pensando en salir- Crys miraba hacia un lado.  
  
- Sí- Sirius notaba una aprensión extraña en el estómago ¿le habría sentado mal la cena? Entonces Crys le tomó del brazo para salir del Gran Salón y la aprensión aumentó. Se dejó guiar por ella mientras se preguntaba por qué demonios era tan imbécil, muchas chicas le habían tocado y además... ejem... mucho más, pero Crys sólo con rozarle conseguía embobarle...  
  
- ¡Despierta!- Crys chasqueaba los dedos delante de él- vamos al pasillo, rápido- y mientras avanzaban hacia las escaleras sacó el mapa, lo llevaba escondido en el vuelo de la túnica.- Sirius la siguió- Lily y James acaban de salir del Salón.  
  
- Vale- por fin había conseguido reaccionar- nos toca vigilar.  
  
...  
  
- ¿Encuentras la hendidura?- Lily doblaba la capa de invisibilidad que habían escondido dentro de una estatua hueca mientras James buscaba con la luz de su varita el hueco.  
  
- Sí, está aquí. Pásame el colgante- Lily se lo dio Y James lo colocó en la ranura. Encajaba perfectamente.  
  
Con el ruido característico se abrió la puerta y por primera vez pudieron ver el pasillo estrecho de roca, iluminado por antorchas.  
  
James dudó, al final pasó él el primero, sin hacer comentarios, no quería escuchar otro de los rollos feministas de Lily en ese momento. Lily le siguió, también sin decir nada.  
  
- ¡Espera!- paró de repente al chico- ¿cómo cerr... ¿- se oyó otra vez el ruido mecánico que cerraban i abrían la puerta- Ya nada... ¿cómo vamos a salir? James se giró, buena pregunta si no fuera porque...  
  
- Girando el pomo, nena, cómo la mayoría de las puertas.  
  
Lily se giró y efectivamente, vio el pomo.  
  
- Qué chispa tienes, James. De mayor, mechero.- contestó irónica  
  
- ¿Qué es un mechero? No te estarás metiendo con mi madre...  
  
- Déjalo. Vamos  
  
Siguieron avanzando por el corredor estrecho, giraron a la izquierda después de avanzar unos 50 metros y encontraron una puerta. Se les escapo un "ohh". Era una puerta alta y negra, con una calavera como la de los colgantes grabada en la superficie y con un pomo plateado con forma de cabeza de cobra. Se miraron escalofriados, pero ninguno era cobarde, así que con decisión, giraron la cabeza de cobra y entraron. Una enorme sala iluminada brillantemente por cientos de antorchas se escondía detrás. Estaba vacía, excepto por una mesa robusta llena de enormes libros viejos y polvorientos, y un espejo gris y enorme al fondo. James cerró la puerta y Lily fue directa a mirar el extraño espejo pero James la agarró violentamente:  
  
- NO TE ACERQUES AL ESPEJO- James la había empujado con él detrás de la mesa.  
  
- ¿Por qué no pue...?- comenzó a preguntar Lily molesta.  
  
Pero dos cosas la hicieron callar. La mano de James que la mantenía oculta detrás de la mesa y un sonido extraño, como de cristal vibrando. James le arrebató la capa a Lily, que la seguía sujetando entre sus brazos y la pasó por encima de los dos.  
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí?- una voz fría y que aguijoneaba los oídos molestamente rompió el silencio. Lily dedujo que provenía del espejo- ¿Quién se ha atrevido a venir aquí sin ser llamado por el Señor Oscuro?  
  
Lily y James no se movían, ni respiraban. Lily apretaba fuerte la mano de James.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea! Esos inútiles se han olvidado de cubrir el espejo otra vez...- se volvió a oír el ruido como de cristales vibrando y de nuevo la sala volvió al silencio.  
  
James le hizo un gesto para que se incorporara y corriera rápidamente hacia la puerta. Lily hizo un gesto afirmativo y los dos echaron a correr, salieron y cerraron la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no pararon de correr hasta llegar a la sala secreta jadeando y tosiendo.  
  
- ¿Qué era eso?- Lily se sujetaba el pecho con una mano e intentaba recordar cómo se respiraba  
  
- Luego... ahora vamos a la enfermería, hay que dejar el medallón en la mesita de la cama de Lestrange- y tomándola de la mano la arrastró por el pasillo  
  
...  
  
- Lily y James salen ya de la sala- Crys les había estado siguiendo desde que habían entrado y les había perdido, ahora los puntos de sus dos amigos habían vuelto a aparecer- ¡Oh no!- miraba asustada el mapa  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- Sirius miró el mapa también  
  
- ¡Que tus primas Bellatrix y Narcissa están saliendo del Gran Salón!  
  
- ¿Y?  
  
- ¡Joder, despierta! ¡Si van al baño se van a encontrar de morros con James y Lily saliendo de la enfermería!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Hasta aquí el capítulo 10 ¿Cómo pararan Sirius y Crys a las Slytherin? ¿Qué pasará con el espejo? ¿Qué medidas tomaran? ¿Dormirán mucho? La respuesta en el próximo capítulo  
  
Henar tiene un tic en el ojo: he tenido muchos reviews! Sí!  
  
Lamister: Es que soy muy mala. Te prometo que en nada está el siguiente.  
  
OOaleblackmoonOo: Si es verdad que los merodeadores están geniales siempre.. bueno, espero que te guste también  
  
Annie: pues eberías leer Lily & James, que de verdad hay muchos muy buenos. Espero que te guste  
  
Jarlaxe: gracias, gracias. Intentaré no hacerte esperar  
  
Lucía: si yo supiera donde e compraban ya hubiera agotado las existencias, EMPEÑARÏA HASTA LOS DIENTES ARA TRAERME A James casa.  
  
Syringen: jejejeje.. es que este es un fic un poco más gamberro, pero bueno, si te parece gracioso, encantada ^^  
  
Padfoot: lo siento, pero soy enamorada incondicional e James!!! También de ti, pero un poquito menos. Espero que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado. Un beso perrito lindo. Jojojo, yo no tendría tan claro lo de Crys  
  
Elizhabet Potter: Me alegro e que también te guste éste... si, yo también me divierto, aunque claro, quien se resiste James?  
  
Belle Radcliffe blacK: Lo siento si se te hizo corto, pero es que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.. iré lo más rápido posible  
  
Valery Ryddle: Espero que también disfrutes de éste.  
  
Lily McGonagall: HOLA CHICA CHILENA!! Me alegro e que te rieras, eso pretendo ^^. Si no entiendes algo, házmelo saber, que de verdad hablo muy mal... ¬¬ o eso dice mi mami. Yo también toy enamorada de ellos!  
  
Alba: WOLAS; ESPERO TU REVIEW!  
  
Zzz: bonito nombre, espero que te guste también este capítulo.  
  
Sara fénix black: SÏ; ME ENCANTAN TUS REVIEWS PORQUE SON LAAAARGOS: Pero no quiero ser la responsable de que no estudies eh! Yo te doy a Sirius y yo me quedo con James,ok? La verdad s que Crys si que hace mal, pero ya veremos como lo soluciona más adelante...  
  
Clarisse: yo creo que Narcisa ya le ponía los cuernos a Malfoy, con la cara de pijo que tiene... Lo de los guantes, hombre, es que le gusta ir a la moda al cefalópodo... Un beso 


	11. Navidad II

Crys y Sirius echaron a correr hacia las escaleras de la entrada.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Las dejamos inconscientes y las metemos en un armario de escobas?  
  
Crys entornó la mirada y puso cara de "hombres". Ella había pensado algo mejor.  
  
- Tú sigeme la bola- y echó a correr aún más rápido, llegaron en el momento justo en que las Slytherin empezaban a subir las escaleras.  
  
Crys hizo como si no las hubiera visto. Sirius llegó a su lado con cara de interrogante y... ¡plaf! ¡Le había dado una bofetada!  
  
- ¡Eres un idiota!- dijo Crys visiblemente cabreada, se había puesto a llorar exageradamente.  
  
Sirius tenía cara de "fliping" total, pero al parecer habían conseguido su objetivo: las tres chicas se habían quedado paradas en las escaleras dispuestas a observar una escena divertida.  
  
- ¿Cómo te has atrevido?- Crys seguía sollozando- ¡No le has quitado ojo a esa chica!  
  
- ¿Qué chica?- Sirius cada vez entendía menos  
  
- ¡Encima tienes la cara de preguntármelo!- algunos alumnos habían oído el escándalo que estaba organizando la pareja (bueno Crys, mejor dicho) y se habían acercado también a las escaleras del vestíbulo- ¡Sólo llevamos dos semanas saliendo y ya has perdido todo el interés por mí!- Crys hacía aspavientos que recordaban a las mujeres despechadas de las teleseries.  
  
- ¿Dos semanas?- Sirius no sabía si había caído en un universo paralelo, entonces Crys le hizo un gesto de "reacciona" con los ojos y comprendió el plan- dos semanas sí, ¿eres una paranoica y una celosa!  
  
- ¡¿Cómo que celosa?!- Crys dio una patada al suelo- No has despegado los ojos de las otras chicas... ¡no soy ciega!  
  
- Pero si no he dejado de mirarte a ti toda la noche... - encima era una cosa cierta- no digas bobadas- usaba un tono de falso cansancio  
  
- Eres un mentiroso- murmuró como una niña pequeña a la que le niegan un caramelo  
  
- Si eres la más guapa de la fiesta... – entonces Sirius pudo ver por encima del hombro de Crys cómo llegaban Lily y James de la enfermería con cara de asombro, habían escuchado los gritos de la pareja desde allí- ¡Invisibles! El resto son invisibles para mí- hablaba dulcemente a Crys, que se dio cuenta de que Lily y James estaban detrás, pero miraba a James.  
  
Éste entendió a su amigo e indicó a Lily que colocara la capa por encima de los dos.  
  
- Lo dices para que me calle- murmuró Crys, que sabía que tenían que acabar ya con la discusión  
  
- No.. vamos al baile, preciosa- y la tomó por la cintura.  
  
Al girarse hacia las escaleras se dieron cuenta de que casi toda la escuela estaba allí congregada, todos mirando curiosos la escena. Shaz y Remus estaban en primera fila sujetándose las costillas para no caerse al suelo de la risa.  
  
La pareja de actores bajó por la escalera, pasando de todo el mundo y entró en el Gran Salón, para bailar un lento en la pista casi desierta. Poco a poco, todo el mundo volvió al baile, la mayoría riéndose de la escena y lanzando miraditas socarronas a Sirius y a Crys, que parecían ajenos a todo. En realidad se estaban muriendo de vergüenza.  
  
Lily y James esperaron pacientes escondidos debajo de la capa y pronto vieron el motivo por el cuál Sirius les había mandado esconderse: por su lado pasaron las tres Slytherin imitando a Crys, Lily intentó quemarles el pelo con un hechizo, pero James la detuvo. Cuando ya no hubo nadie a la vista, retiraron la capa, la escondieron dentro de una armadura y se dirigieron al Gran Salón, donde entraron lo más discretamente posible.  
  
Las tres parejas bailaron unos minutos, después intercambiaron unas señas y los seis se dirigieron a su mesa y se sentaron sobre las sillas plateadas. Lily cogió el florero de encima de la mesa y con aires de solemnidad se lo puso a Crys en los brazos.  
  
- Y el premio para la mejor actriz de este año...  
  
- Oh, para ya- Crys se puso colerada y bajó molesta la mirada.  
  
- En serio, ha sido buenísimo, teníais a toda la escuela intrigada- Remus se reía acompañado por Shaz, Lily Y Remus- Eres la más guapa de la fiesta... eres un mentiroso...- Les imitó haciendo gestos de culebrón.  
  
- No es gracioso- murmuraron los dos al unísono y luego se miraron enfadados.  
  
- Ahora toda la escuela se reirá de nosotros- suspiró Crys  
  
- Y encima todas las chicas van a creer que tengo novia- se quejó Sirius  
  
- Por eso no hay problema, te dejo- Crys sacudió su mano y puso cara de indiferencia  
  
- ¡A mí nunca me han dejado!  
  
Crys se encogió de hombros, francamente, le daba igual.  
  
- De todas formas- dijo Lily riéndose todavía- gracias por la escenita, si no esas tres nos hubieran pillado.  
  
Crys y Sirius suspiraron.  
  
- ¿Y qué, qué descubristeis?- Shaz miraba emocionada a Lily y a James. Si os parece hablamos luego- dijo James señalando hacia arriba con un dedo- Venid a nuestra habitación cuando todos se hayan acostado.  
  
- Eso, eso- dijo Shaz mientras movía los puños como si fueran maracas- ¡Ahora a bailar!  
  
El resto de la noche lo pasaron muy bien, James y Lily se olvidaron de su desagradable experiencia por unos momentos, Crys nolo pasó tan bien porque las admiradoras de Sirius estaban intentando ahogarla o eso creía ella: unas quince chicas intentaron derramar sus bebidas "accidentalmente" sobre su túnica, por suerte se daba cuenta antes de que la mojaran, las fans estaban tan cabreadas que venían resoplando y se las oía a millas.  
  
A las doce Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y gentilmente los echó del Gran Salón. Los alumnos empezaron a dejar, aún con ganas de fiesta, la Sala. Iban a la Sala Común en grupos, comentando el baile, y algunas chicas llevando los torturadores zapatos de tacón en la mano. Lily era una de estas chicas, no entendía como no se había roto los dos pies esa noche, corriendo por todo el castillo con unos tacones que servirían para picar hielo.  
  
- Lily, puedes respirar tranquila, ya he llegado- James hizo una reverencia muy pomposa, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la sala común.  
  
- Respiraría más tranquila si desaparecieras- bufó la pelirroja molesta  
  
- ¡Pero si no puedes vivir sin mí! Si les has dicho a tus amigas que crees que estoy buenísimo  
  
- ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada!- iba a echar a correr detrás de él que se había ido volando pero vio que estaba desclza, así que optó por tirarle un zapato a la cabeza: bang. Le dio con todo el tacón en la cabeza  
  
- Ouch ¡Burra!- James se frotaba la cabeza.  
  
Llegaron a la sala común. Cuando cada uno subió hacia sus habitaciones, los seis espías se dedicaron miradas de inteligencia.  
  
Al cabo de un cuarto de hora las chicas ya cruzaban la Sala Común furtivamente, todavía llevaban las túnicas de gala porque a Crys no le hacía mucha gracia ir en camisón a la habitación de los chicos y que Sirius la intentase meter en un armario, por ejemplo. Entraron rápidamente en la habitación de los chicos y se sentaron las tres en la cama de Remus.  
  
- Le vais a romper el somier al pobre Remus- murmuró un poco decepcionado Sirius, esperaba ver a Crys en camisón.  
  
- ¿Nos estás llamando gordas?- preguntó Lily furiosa  
  
- No pero...  
  
- ¿Pero qué?- dijo Crys  
  
- Nada  
  
- Venga un minuto de tregua- les apaciguó James que también se sentó en la cama de Remus- que tenemos mucho de que hablar.  
  
James les contó todo lo que vieron hasta el momento de abrir la puerta de la sala.  
  
- ¿Qué pasaba con ese espejo James?- le interrumpió Lily, había estado toda la noche esperando para hacerle esa pregunta.  
  
- Eso iba a contar ahora- siguió James- En la Sala había un espejo comunicador- Shaz dijo "ahh", Crys dijo "¿ehhh?", Lily "¿y? Y Sirius "ohh" Todos miraron a Remus fastidiados.  
  
- De acuerdo, "u", pero es que no tiene sentido.  
  
- Es un espejo- continuó James- que sirve para comunicarse con quien tiene el espejo hermano. Normalmente no son tan grandes, y el de esa habitación es muy sensible, sólo con haber entrado se ha activado y ha avisado al espejo hermano... Nosotros cuatro, los Merodeadores, tenemos espejos comunicadores también- comentó orgulloso  
  
- Nosotras, las chicas normales, tenemos teléfono- dijo con rentintín Lily  
  
- ¿Tele- qué?- preguntaron todos menos Crys  
  
- Dejadlo. El caso es que quién tiene el hermano es el que les está enseñando magia negra- acabó Lily  
  
- Eso no lo sabemos ¿no?- dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza.  
  
- Sí, sí lo sabemos- afirmó Lily- Antes de que James me hiciera un placaje dtrás de la mesa, me fijé en los libros: eran de Artes oscuras, uno llevaba la pentalfa, estoy segura.  
  
Shaz se levantó y dio una palmada.  
  
- ¡Ya se lo podemos contar sDumbledore!- todos la miraron extrañados- ¿o no?  
  
- No- James negaba con la cabeza- ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de normas que hemos roto para conseguir la información? Si se lo decimos a Dumbledore, mientras conseguimos volver a entrar y no, a quien sea que esté detrás de esto le da tiempo a desmontar la sala, los Slytherin le avisarían... y nosotros estaríamos de vuelta a casa más rápido que apareciéndonos...  
  
- Tenemos que pillarles con las manos en la masa- dijo Sirius  
  
Lily seguía pensativa  
  
- Os estáis olvidando de algo: ¿para qué están aprendiendo magia negra?  
  
Todos cayeron en la cuenta.  
  
- Cierto- continuó Remus- lo malo no es que la aprendan, sino que la practiquen. Y querrán practicarla. Fuera. Ya les habéis oído; les falta tiempo, no se pueden arriesgar, un señor oscuro... – fruncía el ceño visiblemente preocupado- Todo encaja  
  
- Sí, seguidores de ese mago ¿no?, eso quieres decir.  
  
- Exactamente, Voldemort- contestó Remus.  
  
- ¿El que asesinó hace poco a los Riddel?- Crys miraba sorprendida a Remus.  
  
- El mismo- contestó Lily- El que defiende la pureza de sangre. Está buscado por los mejores aurores, tiene seguidores... debe ser muy poderoso.  
  
- Y ya sabemos como piensan los Slytherin ¿no?- acabó Shaz. Se miraron inquietos, las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado serias. Todos buscaban la respuesta a una misma pregunta: ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
- ¿Y si destruimos la sala? No sé, una bomba o... – propuso Lily, los demás la miraron con cara de quien teme por su vida  
  
- A parte de que no estaría bien por nuestra parte el hacer volar el castillo por los aires- contestó Sirius tranquilamente- buscarían otro sitio para reunirse  
  
- Además se darían cuenta de que alguien lo sabe- concluyó Remus.  
  
- ¿Y qué hacemos entonces?- Lily se paseaba pensativa por la habitación Hubo un silencio solemne.  
  
- Nos prepararemos también- la voz de James los sobresaltó sacándolos de sus meditaciones- vamos a aprender defensa avanzada.  
  
- ¿Y quién nos va a enseñar?- Crys no parecía ver muy viable el proyecto  
  
- Nosotros, ¿sabemos leer no?- dijo Sirius recordando su quinto curso, cuando se convirtieron en animagos- Hay miles de libros de defensa- los ojos le brillaban como siempre que se le presentaba un reto.  
  
Crys era la única que no parecía demasiado segura, o quizás su carácter escéptico no le permitía emocionarse tanto como los otros cinco, que estaban seguros de que era una buenísima idea.  
  
- Tenemos que ser más personas- dijo Lily- hacer un club, sin contarles lo de los Slytherin, claro.  
  
- Cuantos más, mejor.- aplaudió Shaz- Los de los últimos cursos, y que sean de confianza.  
  
- ¿Pero habéis pensado en lo queestáis diciendo? ¿Dónde, cómo y cuándo vamos a hacerlo?  
  
- Crys, esos degenerados de Slytherin están en contra de nosotras, ¿recuerdas?, no somos "sangre- limpia". – Lily sonaba severa- Yo no voy a dejar que me amarguen la existencia. Les voy a dar de lo suyo.  
  
Shaz había pasado de todos y estaba escribiendo en la mesa de Remus.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?- todos se giraron a ver a Shaz, que parecía más feliz que una lechuga ajena a la discusión.  
  
- Apunto los nombres de los alumnos de losúltimos cursos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf que pueden estar interesados. Menos charlar y más trabajar todos.  
  
- Yo iré haciendo una lista de libros- Crys se había convencido finalmente- Mañana mismo me paso por la biblioteca. Haré un temario, o algo así.  
  
- Yo te ayudo- se ofreció Remus.  
  
- Yo te ayudaré a ti Shaz- dijo Sirius- conozco a casi todas las chicas de los últimos cursos.  
  
- Ya, pero yo quiero saber si son buenas en DCAO, no buenas en la cama- contestó divertida Shaz.  
  
- Ja, ja- Sirius reía irónicamente – graciosa.  
  
Lily y James discutieron sobre cnmo organizarían el club y qué aula les era más conveniente. La noche avanzaba, pero la emoción les hizo olvidar el sueño que tenían y lo cansados que estaban.  
  
- ¿Cuántos alumnos tenéis?- preguntó James desperezándose, hacia las dos de la mañana  
  
Shaz dio una ojeada al papel.  
  
- Unos treinta, la mayoría son ya del club de DCAO, pero con que les digamos que haremos hechizos avanzados y no tendremos que mirarles las amígdalas a unos dragones dormidos (en la anterior reunión les había tocado hacer eso y a Shaz le parecía más prudente meterle el dedo en el ojo al dragón que mirarle la boca) aceptarán encantados.  
  
- ¿Y la solicitud?- preguntó Sirius  
  
- Necesitamos un presidente- contestó Lily y luego antes de que Sirius pudiera hablar- y no, no puedes ser tú, tiene que ser un profesor- Sirius puso cara de "jo, vaya asco"  
  
- Se lo podemos pedir a Dumbledore- propuso James- seguro que acepta, nos quiere mucho, a los tres. Un día nos confesó que la escuela sería muy diferente sin nosotros.  
  
Crys le miró divertida.  
  
- Creo que eso no era precisamente un halago...  
  
Las chicas se rieron de las caras de desconcierto de los merodeadores  
  
- Venga, que es tarde- les apresuró Lily- lo primero que hay que hacer mañana es pedir permiso a Dumbledore y a ver si quiere ser nuestro presidente. Luego avisaremos a los que habéis apuntado, y si hay alguien más interesado, también.  
  
- Ya, pero al menos que sean de cuarto, no podemos empezar de cero- añadió Remus.  
  
Después de ultimar el plan del día siguiente, las chicas salieron de la habitación.  
  
- Estoy hecho polvo- dijo Sirius mientras se desperezaba y se desvestía para meterse en la cama.  
  
- Yo tamb...  
  
Remus no pudo acabar, las tres chicas habían vuelto a entrar, estaban sofocadas.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- Remus se había sobresaltado y se había caído de la cama, dónde estaba de rodillas.  
  
Shaz le ayudó a levantarse mientras explicaba el problema a los chicos.  
  
- Es que... la Mc Gonagall debe haber pasado a hacer ronda antes de acostarse y se ha quedado leyendo en un sillón de la Sala Común...  
  
- Supongo que querrá evitar precisamente esto, que haya... cambios de habitación- siguió Lily  
  
- El caso es que no podemos ir a nuestra habitación... – Crys tenía cara de circunstancias  
  
- Os tenéis que quedar a dormir aquí- James tenía cara de niño con "Action- man" nueco.  
  
Las chicas asintieron, Crys y Lily un poco incómodas.  
  
- ¿Duermes conm...?- Remus fue interrumpido por segunda vez, Shaz ya había saltado a la cama de su novio y cerró las cortinas, segundos después, un brazo salió para tirar los zapatos y la túnica de gala de Shaz al suelo.  
  
- No quiero saber qué están haciendo- Crys meneaba la cabeza. James y Sirius, en cambio, sonreían abstraídos; a ellos no les importaba saberlo.  
  
- ¿Y qué cama es la nuestra?- Lily miraba alternativamente a James y a Sirius y los sacó de sus paranoias.  
  
Los dos estaban confundidos.  
  
- ¿Te quieres meter con los dos en la cama?- preguntó James escandalizado  
  
- ¡¡No!!, yo duermo con Crys.  
  
- ¡Yo no voy a dormir con un tío!- gritó James  
  
- ¡Yo y Crys tampoco! ¡Antes duermo en el suelo!- contestó Lily- Esto... ¡Crys! Crys se estaba descalzando ya.  
  
- A mí me da igual, estoy muerta, necesito una cama y no quiero discutir.- contestó la morena- ¿A quién no le importa que me acueste ... quiero decir... que duerma con él? ¿James?  
  
Pero Sirius ya la estaba arrastrando hacia su cama diciéndole que a él no le importaba ninguna de las dos cosas.  
  
- ¿ Te paso una manta para que te tapes en el suelo?- James puso cara de falsa inocencia.  
  
Lily sólo gruñó y cogió la manta.  
  
...  
  
- Quédate ahí fuera mientras me desvisto- dijo Crys mientras cerraba las cortinas de la cama- ¿No tienes una camiseta o algo así que me puedas dejar para dormir?  
  
- Eeee... nop- claro que tenía, pero intuía que Crys estaría mucho mejor sin ella.  
  
La túnica roja de Crys cayó sobre el suelo, encima de los zapatos que ya se había quitado y de las horquillas. Sirius se estaba poniendo un pelín nervioso y seguía con su inútil táctica de "el invierno".  
  
- Ya te puedes acostar- murmuró Crys desde dentro.  
  
Sirius corrió la cortina, se metió en su lado de la cama y cerró.  
  
-¿Por qué está tan tirante la sábana?- preguntó mientras se revolvía incómodo  
  
- Me he acostado encima de ella  
  
- ¿Por?  
  
- Es obvio- y le dio la espalda, se había tapado hasta el cuello- Buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches- contestó Sirius contrariado  
  
...  
  
- Buenas noches Lily ¿Está blandito el suelo?- Lily farfulló algunos insultos de los que sólo pudo descifrar "Potter" "escoba" "culo".  
  
...  
  
- Shaz no tienes que sentirte violenta ni nada por el estilo ¿eh? Que sólo tenemos que dormir- dijo Remus un tanto inse4guro y con voz de "no querer dormir"- no tenemos por qué...  
  
- ¿Yo no quiero dormir ahora! Y ya sé que no tengo por qué, pero creo que necesitas aprender un par de cositas esta noche... Y se las empezó a enseñar, cabe decir que Lupin era un estudiante muy aplicado  
  
...  
  
Crys estaba muy agusto, casi dormida, era cómoda la cama de Sirius, y calentita, sentía el roce húmedo de las mantas en su cuello y en su hombro y era muy agradable... estiró el cuello para sentirlo mejor... un momento ¿húmedo? ¡Las mantas no son húmedas! Pronto descubrió la fuente de la humedad: la boca de Sirius. Se intentó girar para darle un puñetazo pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, la estaba abrazando por detrás. Se fijó en su cara y le iba a dar un berrido cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido.  
  
- Joder, besa bien hasta inconscientemente- murmuró Crys  
  
Y dejó que la siguiera abrazando, por no despertarle u porque... ¡Qué demonios! Estaba muy bien así. Sirius, que por supuesto no estaba dormido, escuchó el comentario y se quedó dormido felizmente con ella entre sus brazos.  
  
...  
  
El suelo estaba frío, duro y lleno de trastos: era imposible dormir ahí y no causarse una lesión de columna. Lily quería meterse en una cama decente, pero su orgullo le impedía pedirle a James que le hiciera un sitio. Aunque... ¿por qué se lo tenía que pedir? Si se despertaba antes que él ni se enteraría... Así que sigilosamente se desvistió (llevaba todavía su túnica azul) y corrió suavemente las cortinas de la cama del chico. Dormía. Sin problemas. Levantó suavemente las sábanas y la colcha y se acostó sin dejar de mirarle, possi se despertaba. Se acomodó. Seguía dormido... estaba tan mono tan tranquilo ( y con la boca tan cerrada, todo sea dicho...)  
  
- Ni lo notará- se dijo así misma con el tono que emplearía una niña justo antes de hacer una travesura.  
  
Se incorporó y besó suavemente su mejilla y luego sus labios, un beso de esos que los príncipes dan a las princesas dormidas... pero James no estaba ni mucho menos en un sueño eterno, sino que se estaba haciendo el dormido desde que escuchó como la pelirroja se desvestía. Aprovechó que la pelirroja estaba concentrada dándole el beso, para abrazarla por la cintura y besarla más profundamente. Ni se molestó en hacer ver que oponía resistencia. Por algún extraño motivo Lily estaba segura de que tenía que estar ahí besándole... Era algo natural. Así que para sorpresa de James, Lily deslizó su lengua en la boca de él y le besó apasionadamente. Disfrutando de ese beso compartido y deseado se separaron lentamente.  
  
- ¿Y eso?- preguntó James complacido y acariciándole la mejilla  
  
- Regalo de Navidad- susurró ella  
  
- Me gusta más que el libro- los dos sonrieron – pues ahora te daré yo mi regalo- y la volvió a besar.  
  
Después de unos minutos, volvieron a separarse.  
  
- ¿Estás cansada?- preguntó  
  
- Un poco, pero estoy muy a gusto. - Sonrió ella mientras se acurrucaba sobre su pecho.  
  
- Da igual, tenemos mucho tiempo ¿verdad?  
  
Ella no contestó. Se había dormido. James la observó, así tan dulce, y murmuró "Te quiero"  
  
...  
  
- Shaz- Remus mesaba el pelo de su novia, estaban abrazados, tal como sus madres les habían traído al mundo  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Te quiero  
  
- Ya lo sé. Yo también. ¿No te lo he demostrado hace un momento?- le mordió suavemente la oreja y el chico se escalofrió  
  
- Mmmm...  
  
- ¿Cómo que "mmmm"? Señor Lupin, exijo una explicación- bromeó ella.  
  
- Es que algunos puntos no me han quedado muy claros...  
  
- Definitivamente, eso hay que solucionarlo- y Shaz pasó a aclarar los mencionados puntos.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hasta aquí el capítulo once, ¿qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis si apesta o os gusta o simplemente lo habéis leído, quiero verlo escrito en forma de review.  
  
No os puedo contestar a los review porque ya llego arde y están hartos e esperarme, muchas gracias a todos, de todas formas.. Bueno, al menos os voy a nombrar que si me esperan un par de minutillos más no pasa nada:  
  
Sara fénix Black, Lamister, Lily McGonnagall, Elsa, Nadia Pekeita, Syringen (prefiero Andrea), katt_tínuviel, Clarise; Nimpha-da, Elanor Black, Argie, perséfone_riddle 


	12. Engaños o desengaños

Disclaimer: (la primera vez que lo pongo) sólo los personajes que no son de la señora Rowling son míos, y como no gano dinero por escribir, sino que lo hago por amor al arte, espero que no me denunciéis, ya que el poco dinero que tengo me lo gasto, así que no me vais a sacar nada.  
  
Pues sin más ni más, el capítulo doce:  
  
12. Engaños o desengaños  
  
- ¡¡¡ Ah!!!- Ese grito despertó a todos los que "felizmente dormían en la habitación.  
  
-¿ Qué narices pasa ahora?- gruñó Sirius con la voz adormecida y pastosa, el grito había roto su momentazo de felicidad: Crys se había despertado y había huído de sus brazos- Vuelve aquí...- suplicó el moreno  
  
Crys negaba con la cabeza y cruzó sus dedos índice en X.  
  
- Lo siento- murmuró Lily, autora del berrido- ha sido la impresión...  
  
-Soy impresionante ¿eh?- dijo James guiñando un ojo  
  
- Cállate- contestó Lily con una sonrisa cómplice  
  
- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Shaz desde la otra punta de la habitación  
  
Nadie se movió para averiguarlo. Al fina James levantó el brazo con el que rodeaba a la pelirroja y murmuró:  
  
- lsnce  
  
- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Lily desperezándose.  
  
- Las diez... y cincuenta y nueve minutos- dijo al fin  
  
- ¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉ????- las tres chicas saltaron de las camas, las tres en ropa interior (Shaz con una sábana alrededor del cuerpo)  
  
- ¡¡¡Las once!!!- chilló Crys exasperada mientras recogía su ropa- La Sala común estará llena, ¡ay!- acababa de clavarse una de sus horquillas en un pie y había vuelto a caer en la cama de Sirius.  
  
- ¿Ves? Al final todas volvéis- murmuró el chico acariciándole el pelo, Crys se levantó de la cama con una mirada de indignación y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.  
  
- Déjanos la capa James- pidió Lily- No podemos salir de vuestra habitación así...  
  
- Pues quedaos- propuso Remus, que también se había levantado con una sábana enrollándole de cintura para abajo.  
  
Lily y Shaz se quedaron embobadas un par de segundos viendo los cuadraditos del novio de su amiga, hasta que se dieren cuenta de que ellas también iban en paños menores y se pusieron aún más histéricas.  
  
James, no sin hacerse el remolón, sacó la capa de su baúl y se la dio, enseguida las tres desaparecieron de vista..  
  
- Luego te traigo la sábana- murmuró la voz de Shaz desde la puerta.  
  
Los tres merodeadores se miraron los unos a los otros con cara de haberles tocado 1000 galeons en la lotería de Navidad.  
  
- ¿Nos vestimos? Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo James mientras corría para entrar el primero al baño, pero Remus le ganó y le cerró la puerta en los morros.  
  
Lily fue a buscar poco después a James, tenían que ir a hablar con Dumbledore de su club. Por el camino fueron hablando animadamente, pero los dos notaban cierta incomodidad, la que precede a los cambios. Lily enseguida se sonrojaba y James hacía menos intentos de tocarla que normalmente.  
  
- Tocinillo de cielo- dijo Lily delante de la gárgola horrible que llevaba al despacho del director, ya se había aprendido la contraseña de memoria por si acaso.  
  
Subieron los peldaños giratorios y llamaron a la puerta del despacho. La voz alegre y profunda del director les invitó a pasar.  
  
Rápidamente le contaron a Dumbledore sus planes temiendo que éste les hiciera alguna pregunta que no pudieran contestar satisfactoriamente, no podían decirle al director nada del entrenamiento secreto de los Slytherin. Pero el director con su sonrisa enigmática y sus gafas de media luna, se limitó a asentir satisfecho. Además aceptó enseguida ser su presidente.  
  
- Ya era hora de que alguien me lo pidiera, la profesora McGonagall no deja de restregárme que ella dirige tres clubs, ja, ¡ahora se va a enterar!  
  
Los chicos se miraron calibrando el grado de demencia senil del director, que estaba más entusiasmado que ellos con la idea. Lily, con su intuición innata no pudo dejar de notar que quizás el director sabía más de lo que ellos creían.  
  
- Ah, por cierto James, gracias a ti y a los chicos por enviarme ese pack de doce pares de calcetines de colorines que cantan las canciones de Rocío Jurado... son el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mucho tiempo... estoy ya harto de libros- y diciendo esto se levanto ligeramente su túnica y les enseñó unos calcetines rosas con bolas amarillas que nada más quedaron al descubierto empezaron a cantar "Como una ola, tu amor llegó a mi vida, como una ola, de espuma blanca y fina..."  
  
- Ya sabía yo que le iban a gustar- contestó James orgulloso mientras Lily se sujetaba la frente con una mano y negaba con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Y ya habéis pensado en que nombre ponerle a vuestro club?- preguntó el director- que os parece" Los Booggies de Hogwarts"  
  
- No, no- dijo James- mejor "Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis"  
  
Entonces Dumbledore y James empezaron a discutir, Dumbledore le decía que los jinetes del Apocalipsis eran los que anunciaban la destrucción del mundo y James le discutía que iban a fundar un club de Defensa, no un Barrio Sésamo II.  
  
- ¡Yo soy el presidente así que yo decido el nombre!- dijo el director contrariado como un niño  
  
- ¡Pero yo soy el que ha pensado en hacer el club, así que mando yo!- contestó James con la misma pose.  
  
- Nos vamos a llamar "La Orden del Fénix"- anunció Lily mirando a Fawkes, los dos la miraron encarando las cejas, e iban a discutirle el nombre- y no me discutáis, primero porque (y no se sienta ofendido director), vuestros nombres son peores que las letras de las canciones de Melody, segundo porque lo digo yo que soy mujer y por lo tanto sé más de esto y tercero porque ¡me quiero ir ya a desayunar!.  
  
Los dos hombres se callaron. Dumbledore miró sonriente a la pelirroja.  
  
- Jeje- se rió- tienes buen gusto James  
  
- Ya- dijo James mirando orgulloso a Lily  
  
- ¡Aggg! Nos vamos- Lily cogió a James por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta- cuanto antes le traeremos la lista de integrantes y el temario- y salió del despacho sujetando al chico todavía.  
  
- Qué bonita es la juventud- murmuró Dumbledore.  
  
La pareja bajó al Gran Salón a comunicar la feliz noticia a sus amigos, enseguida fueron a avisar a todos los alumnos de la lista, habían decidido reunirse los miércoles y los sábados, los días en que ninguna de las casas tenía entrenamientos de quidditch, y fueron a avisar a todos los alumnos de la lista de Shaz y Sirius. Como había dicho la rubia, todos aceptaron rápidamente. Fijaron la primera reunión para el miércoles.  
  
Lily llevó la lista de miembros de la Orden a Dumbledore esa misma tarde y luego se unió a Crys, Remus, Sirius y Shaz en la biblioteca para consultar una cordillera de libros y preparar la primera reunión.  
  
- ¡No, no creo que tengamos que incluir maleficios de impotencia!- le gritó Crys a Sirius cuando éste se puso tozudo con incluir un maleficio contra la virilidad, estaba irritable con él desde lo sucedido la noche anterior, se sentía vulnerable a los encantos del moreno- ¡Deja de hacer el payaso!  
  
- ¡Eres una aburrida!  
  
- ¡Y tú un idiota integral!  
  
- ¡Y tú muy irascible!  
  
- ¡Y tú un calienta- ovarios!  
  
- ¡¡¡Shhh!!!- les interrumpió una enfadada Madam Pince- ¡A gritar os vais fuera!  
  
Sirius soltó un bufido de mal genio y recogió apresuradamente todas sus cosas.  
  
- Me marcho- parecía herido por el comentario de Crys, en realidad estaba harto de que no dejara de echarle en cara que era cruel con las chicas, cuando desde aquella noche de octubre... ¡era ella la que jugaba con él!  
  
Crys continuó escribiendo, con cara de consternación, pero sin hacer ningún comentario. Se dio cuenta de que Shaz, Remus y Lily la miraban reprobadoramente.  
  
- ¿Qué?- les preguntó, ellos permanecieron impasibles- oh, está bien, me he pasado, ya lo sé...  
  
Los otros continuaron callados.  
  
- Vale, vale, ¡voy a pedirle perdón!  
  
Y salió de la biblioteca resoplando, los otros tres cruzaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron.  
  
- Remus, ¿Tienes el libro de "hechizos de Fumart"?- preguntó Shaz cuando llevaban un rato consultando libros llenos de polvo.  
  
- No... no estaba, alguien lo ha cogido...  
  
- ¡Ai sí!- Lily se levantó de un bote de su asiento- lo tengo yo. Lo cogí para el trabajo de Encantamientos... Ahora lo traigo, está en nuestro cuarto  
  
- No, no, da igual Lily- Dijo Shaz- si tenemos muchos más libros que consultar  
  
- Si es un segundo- la pelirroja hizo un gesto para quitar importancia- ahora vuelvo.  
  
Mientras observaba a la tercera persona que salía alborotadamente de la biblioteca, Madam Pince suspiró: no creía que su jubilación pasara de ese año.  
  
- Esta lo que quiere es ver si James ha salido ya de la reunión con los capitanes- sonrió Remus  
  
Shaz le puso cara de "no seas mal pensado", pero ella creía lo mismo.  
  
En efecto, Lily estaba dándo un extraño rodeo para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor. Pretendía pasar por delante del despacho de Flitwick, que era donde se hacía la reunión para acordar la fecha de los partidos del 2do trimestre. A lo mejor James había acabado ya y se lo encontraba "casualmente" por el pasillo. Sentía una sensación extraña en el pecho y muchas ganas de estar con él.  
  
...  
  
James salió de la reunión. No soportaba el tener que respirar la misma atmosfera que el cabrón de Gardmon, que se había atrevido a pegar a sus amigas y a su... ¿futura novia? Sí, Lily le había besado y había dormido abrazada a él. Todavía se sentía raro al recordar a la pelirroja cobijada en su pecho, raro pero contento... jejeje, muy contento.  
  
- James- una voz interrumpió sus meditaciones amorosas en el punto justo en el que iban a pasar a ser meditaciones para mayores de 18 años. Era Katrine Delon, la capitana del equipo de Hufflepuf.  
  
- ¿Sí?- James se giró desconcertado y vio a la chica rubia y menuda, pero muy guapa corriendo hacia él.  
  
- Nada, que te acompaño, que yo también voy en esa dirección...  
  
- Ah...- James pensó que la sala común de Hufflepuf quedaba justo en el piso de arriba (no preguntéis cómo lo sabía, no queréis saberlo, creedme)  
  
- Que rollo ¿no?- Katrine buscaba romper el silencio- la reunión, quiero decir.  
  
- Sí, Gardmon siempre quiere sacar provecho de todo...  
  
- Sí... aunque tu y Terry le ponéis en su sitio siempre...- Terrence Trust era el capitán de Ravenclaw  
  
- Es que me lo tomo de forma personal- contestó James- por cierto ¿tú también estás en la Orden?  
  
Katrine hizo un gesto afirmativo. Fueron hablando y bromeando tranquilamente. De pronto Katrine se paró en la mitad del pasillo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James acercándose a la chica por el cambio tan repentino. Pero la chica no contestó. Simplemente le rodeó con los brazos y lo besó. James se quedó sorprendido y con los brazos abiertos. Iba a abrazar a Katrine y a dejarse llevar cuando se acordó de Lily, dormida entre sus brazos, y separó a la chica rubia suavemente. Pero fue tarde. Oyó un grito ahogado al final del pasillo, Katrine se separó de él sobresaltada y James se giró Lily estaba en el medio del pasillo, quieta.  
  
Reprimía las ganas que tenía de llorar, no iba a permitir que James creyera que se había burlado de ella, aunque en realidad lo había hecho, así que continuó caminando hacia ellos por el pasillo (con un paso menos seguro de lo que le hubiera gustado) y sólo dijo masticando las palabras:  
  
- Continuad, si yo sólo iba a buscar un libro y me asusté un poco... al ver dos personas dando semejante espectáculo- el tono que usó no fue muy convincente y al girar la esquina pudieron ver su mueca de esfuerzo.  
  
James miró a Katrine, pero ella no le dejó hablar.  
  
- No hace falta que me lo digas- estaba casi llorando- he sido tonta- Hablaré con ella, te lo prometo- y se fue corriendo por el pasillo en dirección contraria.  
  
- James dudó un momento, no quería hacer daño a ninguna de las dos, pero le costó poco decidirse. Echó a correr en la dirección que había tomado Lily. Iba maldiciendo su suerte mientras intentaba atraparla. La alcanzó poco antes de llegar a la Torre.  
  
- Lily...- la sujetó por un brazo  
  
- Suéltame- pronunció esta palabra con rabia condensada  
  
- Lily... sólo quiero explicarte...  
  
- No hace falta que me expliques nada- contestó ella intentando tranquilizarse- me alegro de que hayamos aclarado la situación... ha sido lo mejor... así ninguno creerá lo que no es... lo de anoche no se repetirá- sentenció  
  
- Lily... yo...  
  
- No pasa nada- contestó seca, y entró en la Torre.  
  
James tenía tentaciones de tirarse por la ventana ¿por qué justo ahora, cuando todo iba bien, la idiota de Katrine va y se mete? Pero Katrine no tiene la culpa tampoco, parecía afectada.  
  
Meneó la cabeza, ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él sin habérselo buscado?  
  
....  
  
- ¿Dónde se habrá metido éste idiota?- Crys estaba dando más vueltas que una peonza buscando al moreno- creo que le enviaré una lechuza para pedirle disculpas- murmuró sarcástica- le llegará antes de que le encuentre.  
  
Pero entonces lo vio mientras bajaba por las escaleras del vestíbulo. Estaba sentado en las escaleras de la puerta principal, fuera. Estaba sentado, dando patadas a la nieve de los escalones.  
  
Crys se sentó a su lado, frotándose las manos por el frío.  
  
- Vuelve dentro- murmuró el chico sin mirarla- te vas a congelar así aquí fuera- Crys llevaba una blusa y unos tejanos solamente.  
  
- Me preocupaba por ti, mi vida- él la miró extrañado- no olvides que somos novios desde hace dos semanas.  
  
- No- la cortó él- acabamos de cortar en la biblioteca.  
  
- ¡Vaya mierda de aguante tienes! ¿Por eso cortas conmigo?- se enfadó la chica- Bueno, es igual- continuó- aunque lo hayamos dejado vengo a pedirte perdón.  
  
El la miró directamente a los ojos y ella penso que una se podía ahogar en esa inmensidad azul.  
  
- Esto... no debí portarme así contigo en la biblioteca... bueno, de hecho he estado arisca últimamente, ¿no? Perdóname, lo siento Sirius.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio. Sirius había vuelto a apartar la mirada. Crys se levantó al cabo de un rato.  
  
- ¿Vienes?  
  
- No- contestó como un niño mimado el moreno  
  
- Pues ahí te quedas  
  
- No he dicho que te perdone- murmuró  
  
- Bueno, eso es problema tuyo, yo más no puedo hacer...  
  
- Si me contestas una pregunta, te perdono  
  
- ¿qué quieres ahora?- preguntó cansada  
  
Él se acercó hasta ella.  
  
- ¿De verdad beso bien?  
  
- ¿Así que anoche no estabas dormido?- chilló enfadada Crys- Eres un, un, un...- le empujó contra un montón de nieve amontonada en la entrada.  
  
Pero mientras Sirius se levantaba escupiendo nieve Crys se reía, no estaba tampoco muy enfadada, había dormido mejor que nunca...  
  
- ¿Entras o te quedas aquí pelando frío?- preguntó Crys sonriendo todavía  
  
Le tendía una mano para que saliera de encima del montón sin resbalarse, Sirius tomó su mano, pero la empujó contra él  
  
- Ahora señorita Shiring, si no quiere comer nieve, conteste mi pregunta.- El chico la inclinaba contra el montón  
  
- Vale, vale, besas muy bien. Ahora sácame de aquí.  
  
Sirius dio un salto y la ayudó a salir del montón. Sonreía tanto que se le veían las muelas. Crys encaró una ceja.  
  
- Ahora, antes de que se te suba a la cabeza, vamos a la biblioteca que tenemos mucho que hacer todavía.  
  
...  
  
La cena de esa noche fue tensa. Shaz, Sirius, Crys y Remus no sabían nada de lo que había pasado entre James y Lily, que habían decidido hacer "huelga de palabra". Lily se levantó la primera de la mesa y murmuró que estaba cansada y que se marchaba a la cama, todos notaron como James vigilaba los pasos de la pelirroja a hurtadillas.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Los días que quedaban para el miércoles los pasaron en la biblioteca, acabando con el programa y haciendo las toneladas de deberes que tenían, Lily había rehuído a James desde el sábado, nadie sabía porqué se comportaba así. Ella había preferido no contarle nada a sus amigas, no quería que pensaran que James la había hecho daño, a ella él no le importaba... El martes Katrine también intentó hablar con Lily.  
  
- Evans- la chica rubia de Hufflepuff la había estado esperando a la salida del Gran Comedor- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
  
Lily asintió y despidió a Shaz y a Crys, que fueron a preparar el aula que le habían dejado a la Orden, el invernadero 5, que tenía dos dedos de polvo por lo menos. James pensó que Dumbledore les había asignado esa clase en venganza por no haberse querido poner "los Boogies de Howarts".  
  
- Evans...  
  
- Llámame Lily- contestó Lily mientras se sentaban en las escaleras del vestíbulo.  
  
- Pues Lily- sonrió Katrine- lo del otro día...  
  
- No me tienes que dar explicaciones Delon  
  
- Katrine.  
  
- Pues Katrine, puedes hacer lo que quieras...  
  
- Es que... James no me besó...  
  
- Ahh... ¿Te ha pedido el que me lo digas no? Dile al idiota ése que seré tonta pero no soy ciega.  
  
- Lily, te confundes  
  
- Katrine, da igual, todo fue culpa mía, pensé algo que no era y no me esperaba que James ya tuviera algún otro lío por ahí- La Huffie hizo el ademán de hablar pero Lily negó con la cabeza- no quiero saber nada  
  
- Está bien- se levantó, ella no estaba allí para tratar con cabezotas- pero si no escuchas a James es que no te lo mereces... y te arrepentirás.  
  
La chica rubia se marchó y Lily se quedó sentada en las escaleras, uno de los cuadros, en los que había una chica con un vestido de Sissí le dijo:  
  
- Tiene razón  
  
- Tú cállate- la pelirroja se fue al invernadero 5 más cabreada que antes, no había cosa que le molestara más que equivocarse.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
El día de la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix llegó, los seis Gryffis estaban allí desde hacía una hora, nerviosos y contentos por lo que estaba a punto de empezar. Sabían que los Slytherin se habían enterado (de hecho se habían asegurado de que se enterasen) y no sabían si era cosa de su imaginación, pero las serpientes parecían mirarlos con más reserva (si cabe)  
  
Los integrantes del club empezaron a llegar y se fueron sentando. Al final habían superado la treintena. Crys fue la que se encargó de explicarles como iba a funcionar el club y todas esas cosas mientras Sirius bostezaba por detrás y Lily le daba collejas. Después de apartar las sillas que habían utilizado para sentarse, se separaron por parejas, por ser el primer día iban a empezar con el maleficio aturdidor, el desarmador y algunos ofensivos. Cada dos por tres se oía un "pataplum- plum- plum" porque la sala no tenía ningún medio para amortiguar las caídas más que el duro suelo.  
  
Al cabo de tres horas, dieron por finalizada la reunión, todo el mundo les felicitó por la idea y fueron dejando la Sala, bueno, todos menos Sirius y Lily que tenían una vendetta.  
  
- Nena, déjalo ya, no me vas a ganar- Sirius mantenía una pose de inglés afectado mientras Lily casi rugía  
  
- Cállate  
  
Los otros cuatro observaban el duelo, Remus incluso sacó un paquete de caramelos de su bolsillo y se lo fue pasando a los demás para que cogiera.  
  
- Gracias Remus- dijo Crys – ush- el caramelo se resbaló y fue a parar cerca de Lily, que lo pisó y se cayó hacia atrás.  
  
En ese momento, Sirius había lanzado un aturdidor, que dio de refilón a Lily y a Crys que se había agachado a recoger el caramelo.  
  
Todos corrieron hacia las chicas.  
  
Shaz tomó de los hombros a Crys, que tenía la mirada perdida.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tienes tres hermanas gemelas Shaz?- Crys se estaba intentando levantar  
  
- Estás tonta- le dijo Lily que se levantaba a su lado, todos suspiraron, por lo menos Lily estaba bien- tiene cuatro  
  
- Cierto- contestó Crys entornando la mirada  
  
Salieron del invernadero y cerraron la puerta. Tenían que llevar sujetas de la túnica a las dos chicas, que se estaban intentando escapar para ir a un "boys".  
  
- Yo si quieres te hago un streaptese Crys- dijo Sirius- pero tiene que ser en la Torre Crys y Lily hicieron una pedorreta con la boca y miraron hacia otro lado, con cara de "vaya cosa"  
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Sirius con el gesto enfadado  
  
Pero a las chicas no les dio tiempo a explicarse porque Crys había tropezado y estaba rodando escaleras abajo.  
  
La alcanzaron dos tramos de escaleras después.  
  
- ¡Yupi!- gritaba- ¡otra, otra1- y se iba a tirar de cabeza por las escaleras cuando Remus y Shaz fueron capaces de sujetarla por la túnica y llevarla para arriba, acompañados de Remus y Sirius.  
  
Cuando estaban en el quinto piso, evitando que Crys se encaramara a una de las ventanas para hacer puenting (sin gomas), James notó algo.  
  
- Oye ¿no nos falta nada?  
  
- ¡¡¡Lily!!!- gritaron todos menos Crys  
  
- ¿Y a ella porqué le dejáis que vaya a hacer puenting y a mí no?- se quejó  
  
Después de la pregunta de la morena todos se quedaron más preocupados aún. Sirius se la llevó a la Torre y los otros tres con la ayuda del mapa, se pusieron a buscar a Lily. Estaba en el tercer piso, y por suerte lejos de las ventanas.  
  
....  
  
- ¿Dónde estará el baño de los tíos?- iba diciendo para sí misma mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.  
  
En ese mismo piso estaba la sala Común de Ravenclaw, detrás de un tapiz, y Terrence Trust, que también formaba parte de la Orden, estaba saliendo para dejar su ropa en un carrito de lavandería.  
  
- ¡¡Terry!!- gritó Lily a 5 metros de él, como si estuviera a dos kilómetros.  
  
El chico se asustó por el berrido, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque la pelirroja acababa de tirársele al cuello.  
  
- Hog- gla gEv-gans- pudo decir mientras se la descolgaba del cuello. No había hablado mucho con la pelirroja y la conocía poco, pero siempre le había parecido muy maja. Terrence era lo que por definición conoceríamos como un tío bueno, pero demasiado serio.  
  
- ¡¡Terry!!- volvió a chillar- ¿me dejas que te de un beso?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras ponía morritos  
  
- Err...  
  
- ¡Lily!- Shaz venía corriendo por el pasillo y llegó a tiempo de despegarla del asustado Raven- Hola Terry- saludó Shaz, una vez hubo pasado a una revoltosa Lily a Remus- hemos tenido un problema con un aturdidor y se nos ha escapado...- Shaz señalaba a Lily que en ese momento le pedía a Remus que la llevara a un "boys".  
  
- Ah, era eso... ya he visto que no estaba bien- seguía observando a Lily, que ahora estaba callada y estática: Remus había practicado terapia de choque, se la había pasado a James. Lily le seguía guardando el mismo rencor hasta flipada  
  
- Gracias- le dijo la rubia a Terry- nos la llevamos a ver si conseguimos que se duerma.  
  
- De nada... Ah, lo íbamos a anunciar mañana, pero bueno, así se lo podéis ir diciendo a los de Gryffindor... Los Ravenclaw mañana montaremos una fiesta de fin de año en el octavo piso. Para una vez que Dumbledore se estira... Pero sólo es para los de séptimo, cómo despedida de Howarts, si queréis venir, estáis invitados.  
  
- Oh, gracias Teeeeerrrryyyy- Lily había dejado su pose- estatua y se iba a volver a tirar al cuello del Raven, pero James la sujetó por la túnica.  
  
- Iremos- prometió Shaz con una sonrisa correspondida por el Raven, Remus también estaba temiendo que Shaz se tirara al cuello del chico y se la llevó de allí también por el brazo  
  
...  
  
Sirius y Crys habían entrado en la habitación de las chicas y el chico estaba intentando mantenerla quieta.  
  
- Si te estás quieta, te doy una chocolatina- Sirius usaba un tono de padre concesivo. Crys alzó una ceja  
  
- ¡Y que hay del straptease!- dijo decepcionada  
  
- Antes has dicho que no lo querías  
  
- Antes era antes- se encogió de hombros- además no hay nada mejor por aquí Sirius la miró con cara de furia  
  
- ¿Cómo que nada mejor? Yo soy el mejor- adoptó una pose de super- héroe  
  
- Pffffff  
  
- Pues anda que tú...  
  
Crys se puso de pie en la cama  
  
- ¿Qué has insinuado?- preguntó  
  
Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar porque se le tiró encima y los dos cayeron al suelo, Crys encima de Sirius.  
  
- ¡BLACK HAZ EL FAVOR DE DEJAR EN PAZ A MI AMIGA!- Shaz acababa de entrar en la habitación seguida de Lily, Remus y James  
  
- ¡Por si no lo has notado es tu amiga la que está encima de mí!- contestó Sirius levantándose del suelo.  
  
Crys fue a reunirse con Lily, se sentaron en la cama e intercambiaron miradas de "sí, a mí tampoco me han dejado estos pelmas.  
  
Depués de muchos intentos fallidos, Lily y Crys se quedaron dormidas escuchando como los otros cuatro relataban con pelos y señales el partido de Quidditch de la selección Inglesa contra México.  
  
- ¿Veis? Sabía que funcionaría- dijo Shaz observando a sus amigas roncando.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Holas a todos, lo siento por haber tardado tanto, pero es que tengo una vida tan ocupada (como poco interesante, por eso no os la cuento) y no he tenido tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado este capi, que a mí no me acaba de convencer, pero es que hace ya mucho que no envío nada y me voy a retrasar demasiado... Dejad reviews o me enfadaré!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Argie: Me alegro de que te guste, la verdad es que la pelirroja se lo hace pasar mal al pobre James, con lo mono que es...  
  
Elanor Black: no, mucha resistencia no es que pusieran las mujeres, pero es que a ver quien es la lista que se resiste... yo desde luego no! Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Clarise: Remus le da a Shaz clases particulares... jejejejeje. Yo también quiero! (vale, no me voy a emocionar): Bueno, un poco telenovela sí que quedó, pero es que ya tenía que pasar algo porque la situación era insostenible...  
  
Alba: Me encanta que te encante. Espero que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado.  
  
Kats: me vin la musa inspiratoria y esto que lo mejor que conseguí sacarle... espero que siga siendo de tu agrado!  
  
Sara fénix Black: jajajaja... ya había percibido levemente que estabas enamorada de Siriusito, pero siempre está bien saberlo. No hay mucho Sirius y Crys en este capítulo, pero en el próximo tengo planeada una escena muy bonita ^^ espero que te guste! Besitos!  
  
Nadia Pekeita: Lily es más basta que una papilla de chorizo,pero la mujer ya se irá amansando ^^. Sirius y Crys,les queda el empujoncito y ya. Espero ue te siga gustando.  
  
Syringen: Hola Andrea! Me allegro de que te pareciera gracioso el capítulo anterior...Yo sigo esperando la actualización e tu fantástico fic! Un beso  
  
Lily McGonagall: Espero que estés curada ya de tu gripe! Sí que tardé bastante, espero que ahora no se te haya olvidado de que iba la historia... bueno, nos leemos!  
  
Kitthy_Clow: Me alegro de que te parezca entretenido! Es que ya tocaba ser un poco mala con los Merodeadores, que se lo tienen demasiado creído! Espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Katta_Tinúviel: hola! Qué tal? Espero que esta vez no hayas tenido que esperar tanto frente a la pantalla del ordenador! A ver si disfrutas este capítulo. Un beso 


	13. Nochevieja

**13. NOCHEVIEJA**  
  
- ¿Qué hice qué?- Lily se tiraba de los pelos, Shaz le acababa de contar el numerito con Terrence y se estaba poniendo del color de su pelo.  
  
- Pero se lo explicamos bien, mujer, sólo pensará que eres un poquito ninfómana  
  
- ¡Aydiosmíodemivida! ¡Qué vergüenza!  
  
- ¡Tú al menos no le pedite a Black que te hiciera un striptease!- se quejó Crys desde su cama  
  
- Bueno, eso ahora da igual. Tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta de los ravens, que sólo tenemos dos horas. Y te podrás disculpar con Terry.  
  
Las chicas empezaron su sesión de restauración-maquillaje-depilación...  
  
Dos horas más tarde, los merodeadores esperaban puntuales y pacientes en la sala común.  
  
- A mí que me expliquen qué coño hacen- se quejó Sirius- ¡dos horas! Si todo el mundo va a estar tan borracho que ni las van a ver.  
  
Remus se encogió de hombros y James se desordenó un poco el pelo mirándose en una ventana. Esa noche no llevaban túnicas; Sirius llevaba una camisa de manga corta negra con unos vaqueros azules desgastados y rotos en sitios estratégicos (¬), James había decidido llevar una camiseta ceñida de color verde y también vaqueros azules, pero sin rotos, y Remus llevaba unos pantalones de pinzas negros y una camisa de rayas de manga corta. Los tres estaban muy atractivos.  
  
- Joder ¡Aleluya!- chilló Sirius cuando las chicas aparecieron por las escaleras- Venga Crys, ahora viene cuando te vistes.- dijo desaprobando con la mirada el vestido de tirantes y muy corto que se había puesto Crys, de color blanco.  
  
- No eres mi madre  
  
- Soy tu novio  
  
- No en realidad, así que voy como me da la gana. Y si lo fueras, también lo haría  
  
Remus tenía una discusión similar con Shaz acerca del top plateado que se había puesto, pero James no hizo ningún comentario a Lily sobre la minifalda (la de Shaz) que se había puesto.  
  
Fueron peleándose hasta el aula donde se celebraba la fiesta, bueno, Lily y James seguían mudos y serios, y sus amigos seguían sin saber porqué, ya que tanto el uno como el otro evadían siempre las preguntas.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la fiesta el ambiente estaba ya muy animado y todo el mundo bailaba.  
  
- ¡Vamos a bailar!- Shaz levantaba los brazos entusiasmada y arrastró a su paciente novio al centro de la improvisada pista  
  
- Yo me voy a buscar algo de beber- se despidió Sirius, algo picado todavía con Crys por lo de su vestido  
  
- ¿Y me deja aquí sola?- se qujeó Crys- va a ver este, y agarró del brazo al primer chico que vio, un Hufflepuf y se lo llevó a la pista de baile  
  
- ¿Quieres algo de beber Lily?  
  
- ....  
  
- Creo que tendríamos que hablar...  
  
- ...  
  
- Lily se recostaba en la pared e ignoraba al pobre James.  
  
- No fue lo que pensaste ¿entiendes? ¡Yo no la besé!  
  
- ¿No James? Pues yo debo tener la vista de un topo- exclamo enfurecida y se fue confundiéndose entre la gente  
  
- ¡Mierda!- exclamó el chico dando un puñetazo a la pared  
  
Faltaba sólo media hora para las campanadas, Shaz y Remus se habían sentado en una silla (los dos, ella sobre sus piernas) cansados ya de bailar y tomaban un copa de cava con James, que preguntaba cada dos minutos por Lily, y con Sirius, que había pasado de coger una copa y se había llevado una botella para él solo. Observaba a Crys que no había dejado de bailar toda la noche, en especial con el chico de Hufflepuf de la entrada.  
  
- Sirius, deberías de dejar de beber- le recomendó Shaz  
  
- Tonterías. Estoy perfectamente. Cuando se dejen de mover las cosas me levantaré a dejarle un par de cosas claras a ese...- señalaba al chico con el que bailaba Crys  
  
- James, quítale la botella- dijo Remus  
  
- ¿Habéis visto a Lily?- contest  
  
- Ni la vimos hace cinco minutos ni la hemos visto ahora, quítale la botella a Padfoot-repiti  
  
- Me voy a buscarla- contestó James sin prestarles atención.  
  
Shaz se levantó suspirando y le quitó la botella a Sirius.  
  
- ¡Ehh! ¡Si quieres pídeme, pero no me la quites!- y el moreno se levantó tambalenate, abriéndose paso entre la gente para ir a buscar otra botella  
  
- ¿Deberíamos seguirle?- preguntó Shaz  
  
- Es muy tozudo y últimamente está rarito, déjale, aquí no puede hacer mucho ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo despedimos el año en otro sitio?- Remus enrollaba un mechón del pelo de la chica en su dedo.  
  
Shaz asintió complacida y antes de que su novio hubiera acabado de hablar ya lo estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta en dirección a la Torre.  
  
Minutos después un gran "Ohh" femenino se oyó desde la mesa de las bebidas y todos los asistentes se dirigieron hacia lallí. Había empezado a sonar una canción lenta y sensual.  
  
- ¿Qué pasará?- le preguntó a Crys su acompañante mientras se dirigían hacia all  
  
- No sé. Pero esta canción...  
  
Babe, take up your clothes  
  
- ¡¡¡Wooooowwwwwwww!!!!- gritaban todas las chicas arremolinadas en la mesa- ¡¡¡Quítatelo todo!!!  
  
Crys, que empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, empezó a abrirse paso a codazos para llegar a la primera fila donde pudo ver... ¡A Sirius Black sin camiseta y quitándose el cinturón de los vaqueros!  
  
- ¡Sirius, baja de ahí!- pero el chico seguía contoneándose al ritmo de la música y comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón- ¡Mierda! ¡Sirius!- no quería dar el cante llevándoselo de allí por la fuerza  
  
Pero sus gritos no se oían entre los de las féminas que pedían un hijo al merodeador u otras cosas... Una chica atrevida se subió a la mesa con Sirius e intentó ayudarle a desabrocharse el pantalón.  
  
- ¡Pero qué hace esta guarra!- Crys subió de un salto a la mesa y empujó a la chica, poniéndose inmediatamente a abrocharle el pantalón a Sirius.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Egoísta! ¡Que lo quieres todo para ti sola!- comenzaron a quejarse algunas chicas  
  
- ¡¡¡OS LO ADVIERTO!!!- chilló Crys fuera de sí- ¡Aquella que toque un solo pelo de MI novio o intente aprovecharse de él se arrepentirá para toda su vida!- y ayudó a bajar a Sirius, que se resistía, de la mesa y lo sacó al pasillo.  
  
Algunas chicas murmuraron descontentas y le gritaron que no había estado precisamente muy pendiente de SU novio en toda la noche. Aunque a Crys le pesó, no pudo evitar admitir interiormente que tenían razón mientras arrastraba al semi-desnudo merodeador por los pasillos de la escuela.  
  
- Crys...- Sirius se había parado en medio del pasillo y se negaba a continuar- ¿Dónde me llevas?  
  
- A la enfermería- se había acercado a él y le apartaba el pelo de la cara- no se puede beber tanto...  
  
- No quiero ir a la enfermería  
  
- No podemos ir a la Torre, si te caza así la McGonagall...  
  
- No quiero ir a la enfermería- repitió el chico apoyándose en la pared y dejándose resbalar.  
  
- ¡Ay no Sirius! No te quedes dormido aquí- estiró de su brazo para volverlo a levantar- está bien, vamos al aula de encantamientos. Está aquí al lado... ¿Aguantarás?- el chico no contestó- tomaré eso como un sí.  
  
E hizo pasar un brazo del chico ebrio por sus hombros y lo condujo al aula vacía.  
  
- Apóyate aquí- lo dejó contra la pared- Un minuto. No te duermas. Cántame algo  
  
Y mientras Crys sacaba de los armarios del aula los cojines que usaban para las clases, Sirius empezó a tararear algo incomprensible acerca de una alemana y una tienda de campaña (no preguntéis la letra).  
  
- Bien, ya está. Ven aquí- Y lo recostó en los cojines- Si tienes ganas de vomitar me lo dices- había cogido un cuenco del armario- Ahora no te duermas, explícame algo.  
  
- Estás muy guapa Crys...  
  
- Gra-gracias- contestó ella sorprendida  
  
- No me lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor...  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
- Ponerte tan guapa para otros chicos...  
  
- Pero Sirius...  
  
- Prométemelo  
  
Crys se cayó y miró el rostro de Sirius por el que resbalaban un par de lágrimas silenciosas  
  
- Te lo prometo - y le dio un beso en la frente  
  
- Me gustas mucho Crys...  
  
- Estás borracho...  
  
- Estoy borracho pero no soy imbécil. Me gustas mucho. Sólo quiero que lo sepas... Algún día conseguiré entenderte y por fin te daré un beso... normal...  
  
- Sirius ¡no te duermas!  
  
Pero ya era tarde, Sirius se había quedado dormido apoyado en la pared. Crys suspiró y lo acostó del todo sobre los cojines, de un armario sacó las sábanas viejas que se usaban para cubrir los pupitres y las pizarras en verano y tapó al chico con ellas para hacerse un ovillo a su lado después. También se durmió profundamente.  
  
...  
  
James seguía buscando a Lily por toda la fiesta pero no conseguía dar con ella. La pelirroja se había refugiado en el balcón del aula. Estaba sentada en una silla, llorando en silencio, escondida, como tantas veces lo había hecho después del beso de Katrine y James.  
  
- ¿Se puede?- Terrence había abierto la puerta del balcón  
  
Lily secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y se levantó de la silla sonriendo.  
  
- Sí, sí. Claro. Hola Terrence  
  
- Terry, por favor.  
  
- Terry- dijo Lily sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Demasiado ruido ahí dentro. La gente ya ha bebido bastante y algunas chicas están pesaditas. ¿Y tú?  
  
- La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta- Lily se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón- sólo vine para disculparme contigo...  
  
- ¿Conmigo?- pregunto el chico extrañado poniéndose a su lado en la barandilla  
  
- Sí...- contestó la pelirroja ruborizándose- por lo de "Teeerrrrry "¿Me dejas que te de un beso?"  
  
- Ah- el chico se echó a reír- no importa. Ya me explicó Shaz lo que pasó...  
  
- Escucha, todo el mundo se ha callado ¡La cuenta atrás para el año nuevo!  
  
- 10- se oyó gritar dentro del salón  
  
- la verdad...- comenzó Terrence  
  
- 9  
  
- es que  
  
- 8  
  
- a mí...  
  
- 7  
  
- ¿Si Terry?  
  
- 6  
  
- a m  
  
- 5  
  
- no me hubiera  
  
- 4  
  
- importado  
  
- 3  
  
- que...  
  
- 2  
  
- me besaras  
  
- 1... ¡¡¡0!!!! ¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!!- el gran Salón prorrumpió en aplausos. Lily se quedó mirando a Terrence con las cejas alzadas y con cara de sorpresa.  
  
- Feliz año... Lily- susurró Terry mientras la tomaba por la barbilla y la besaba. Notó el contacto suave de los labios del raven y los recibió inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos. Sentía que ese beso no se lo tenía que dar a Terrence, sino a James, pero luego se acordó de Katrine y... aceptó el beso del chico rodeando su cuello mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.  
  
El resto de la gente, ignorando el beso de la inesperada pareja, festejaba el estreno del año... Todos menos James, que retorcía las cortinas del balcón y observaba al amor de su vida dándose el lote con otro... Salió de la fiesta corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, algo se le había metido en el ojo  
  
El sol entraba con intensidad por los ventanales del aula de encantamientos. Sirius parpadeó molesto y abrió los ojos esperando encontrar el dosel rojo de su cama por encima de su cabeza... pero lo que veía era el techo. Palpó la superficie donde estaba acostado. Eso no era su cama... y las viejas sábanas que lo cubrían tampoco eran las suyas. Un momento... ¡Estaba desnudo! Tocó a su derecha y descubrió un bulto suave y caliente... asustado, se giró lentamente. ¡Crys dormía plácidamente a su lado! ¡Oh no! no podía ser que... ¡No se acordaba de nada! La chica empezó a pestañear  
  
- Buenos días Sirius ¿qué tal te encuentras?- le miraba directamente a los ojos, entrecerrándolos.  
  
- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡tú y yo hemos...!!! ¿Y por qué demonios no me acuerdo?- chilló Sirius incorporándose  
  
- Sirius tú y yo no...  
  
- ¿Tan agotado me dejaste?  
  
- Escúchame..  
  
- ¿Así que sí eres una fiera en la cama? Ashhh ¿por qué demonios no me acuerdo?  
  
- ¡¡Sirius tú y yo no nos hemos acostado!! ¡¡Ayer agarraste una trompa como un piano y te tuve que traer aquí!!  
  
- ¿Y abusaste de mí?- preguntó esperanzado  
  
- ¡Claro que no!  
  
- oh, vaya- dijo decepcionado- pero estoy desnudo... ¿así que me desnudaste? Crys se sujetaba la frente con las manos  
  
- Te desnudaste tú solo Sirius, en un streptease público para toda la fiesta  
  
- ¡Anda ya!  
  
- Te libré de unas cuantas propuestas de paternidad y llegué antes de que te sacaras los pantalones.  
  
- Jeje ¿estabas celosona eh?  
  
- ¡Oish! Eres incorregible ¡vámonos!  
  
Recogieron el aula y se encaminaron a la Torre de Gryffindor rezando para no encontrarse con nadie que los viera en aquél estado: despeinados, con la ropa mal puesta y con cara de no haber dormido. Por suerte era demasiado pronto para que las personas normales se hubieran levantado y entraron a la sala común sin problemas.  
  
- Me voy a duchar- murmuró Crys y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a los cuartos de las chicas.  
  
En el segundo peldaño, se dio cuenta de que Sirius la seguía.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?  
  
- Me voy a duchar- contestó con toda naturalidad  
  
- Tu cuarto está en la otra punta de la sala  
  
- Ya... pero es que hay que ahorrar agua... Así que he pensado que nos podíamos duchar juntos ¡todo sea por la ecología!  
  
- ....  
  
- ¿Ha colado?  
  
- ¡¡¡No!!!  
  
- Está bien, está bien, ya nos vemos luego.  
  
....  
  
Los seis amigos se habían ido reuniendo en el comedor para desayunar. Al contrario que siempre, Lily y James estaban callados y no se soltaban barbaridades mutuamente. Simplemente miraban sus platos y comían. A los demás les empezaba a mosquear la situación y se miraban los unos a los otros intercambiando gestos de "¿por qué?" y "no sé, ni idea". Entonces Terrence Trust se acercó hasta ellos y los saludó con la mano. Sirius pudo notar como a James se le crispaban los dedos de la mano al ver acercarse al capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y se extrañó, siempre se habían llevado bien...  
  
Terrence se acercó hasta Lily y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y para asombro de Sirius, Remus, Crys y Shaz le dio un beso en la mejilla al que Lily respondió levantando la mirada hacia él con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Buenos días princesa ¿Vienes a dar un paseo?- le dijo dulcemente Terry a la pelirroja  
  
- S-sí, sí, claro- volvió a sonreír de una manera tan débil como antes y se levantó del banquillo- Nos vemos más tarde- dijo rápidamente antes de desaparecer por la puerta con el chico rodeándola por los hombros  
  
James se levantó del banquillo mirando la mesa todavía y murmuró algo como "después", cosa que los demás interpretaron como una despedida y salió escopeteado del Gran Salón.  
  
Sirius alzó las cejas, Shaz abrió la boca y Crys y Remus se miraron preocupados.  
  
- Y voilà lo que les pasaba- comentó el licántropo  
  
- Pobre James- Sirius meneaba la cabeza- le ha dado fuerte, no ha intentado ni causarle el sarampión a Lily  
  
- ¿Por qué Lily no nos habrá dicho nada?- se quejó Shaz.  
  
- No tenía cara de gran felicidad-añadió Crys- esto es un trabajo para el CSA  
  
- ¿cesea?- preguntó Sirius  
  
- CSA, Comité de Salvación de Amigas- respondió Shaz  
  
- ¿Y en que consiste ese comité?  
  
- Helado de chocolate, pijamas cómodos, música romántica y kleeenex- resumió Crys  
  
Remus y Sirius se miraron alzando las cejas.  
  
Pero ni los trabajos del CSA ni las pesquisas insistentes y chantajes consiguieron descubrir más de lo que todos sabían: que Lily y Terry estaban saliendo desde el día de nochevieja.  
  
Las reuniones de la Orden estaban saliendo a pedir de boca y cada vez aprendían más, Crys y Sirius decidieron cortar "en secreto" y contárselo a la Skeeter: resultado, a la media hora hasta el calamar Gigante lo sabía, y ahora se llevaban...cómo siempre. Jugaban al gato y al ratón. James había decidido entregarse a una vida de soltero desenfrenado y cada dos días (y para el agrado de muchas) salía con una chica diferente. Terry era un buen chico y trataba a Lily como una princesa.  
  
Precisamente ese era el problema, que no era grosero, ni salvaje, ni apasionado, ni le robaba besos, ni la hacía enrojecer... en definitiva, no era James. Pero James se había reído de ella y no se lo podía perdonar... Así que quizás Terry no sería tan malo. Y la quería.  
  
Enero pasó como una exhalación entre clases, reuniones, estudio... y llegó febrero. Con él, San Valentín, la víspera de ese día Lily subía hacia la sala común, llevando unos cuantos libros de la biblioteca. Había estado haciendo los deberes con Terry y estaba francamente agotada.  
  
Se sorprendió al ver en la parte superior de las escaleras sentado a James, se habían estado evitando durante mes y medio y ahora él estaba allí mirándola y esperándola.  
  
- Hola Evans- no le pasó inadvertido que había usado su apellido  
  
- Hola Ja.. Potter ¿Qué tal?  
  
- Bien, y veo que tú sigues también muy bien- la miraba de arriba abajo valorativamente  
  
- Potter, se acabaron tus juegos, ya no es gracioso. En el momento que entran en juego los sentimientos la broma deja de serlo- Lily apresuró el paso para dejarle atrás, pero él la sujetó.  
  
- Lo mismo te digo- y la atrajo violentamente hacia él para luego besarla apasionadamente- no sé si me quieres a mí, pero a él no le quieres. Estás jugando con sus sentimientos Lily.  
  
Lily se quedó de piedra, en medio del pasillo y viendo como James desaparecía en la esquina.  
  
"¿Quiero a Terry?" se preguntó.  
  
Bueno, y ahora si le dais a la flechita podréis leer el capitulo siguiente, porque subí dos  
  
Reviews:  
  
Lamister: gracias! Dentro de nada subiré el próximo a HA  
  
Syringen: estos dos chaps no son nada el otro jueves pero espero que te gusten  
  
Sara fénix Black: Qué te pareció la escena prometida? Espero que te gustara, un beso  
  
Elanor Black: SÏ; James tenía que haberse resistido más y además,no era tan difícil apartarla. Y aquí tb sale el nuevo chico de Lily.. jejejeje  
  
Katta tinúviel: Bueno, esta vez subí os, espero que te gusten y k no hayas muerto de impaciencia.  
  
Lunita-L: jejejeje... Pero no creo que la amenaza de suicidio funcionase. Lily es muy suya. Ya me dirás ue te parecen los capítulos.  
  
Alba. Espero que te guste! Como tardé mucho subí dos chaps!!  
  
Gipsy11: gracias! Espero que te gusten os dos capítulos  
  
Angela-sin-sol: bueno, más que versión española yo diría ue es versión hormonas adolescentes. Me alegro e que te divierta! Un beso  
  
Mandi-chan. Me alegro de que te gusten, un beso!  
  
Keren: me alegro de que te hayas leído, de todas maneras, si no te gustan as historias muy largas no te preocupes... no creo k keden ás de 8 chaps o así XD. Un beso  
  
K'Black: bueno... quizás si cambió un poco, pero ya era hora e que se desmelenasen.. jajaja. Espero que te gusten estos dos chaps  
  
Captain Canija: quizás i que tienes azón, respecto a lo de que siempre e enfadan por todo.Pero es que ahí reside lo que yo quería escribir, como nos comportamos a veces los adolescentes por tozudería, aunque entiendo que se te haga pesado. De todas formas, gracias por tu opinión por tomarte la molestia de dejar review, todas las opiniones cuentan, créeme.  
  
Guardian Angel: Influencia??? Me vas a poner colorada. Pues voy a leer tu fic y ya te diré que me parece wapa. Muchas gracias 


	14. 14

Disclaimer: no me demandéis, que no tengo dinero. Nada es mío, sino de tipos ricos y gordos que se forran y de la Rowling  
  
Lily subía taciturna a su habitación, pensando todavía en Potter y lo rastrero que había sido por su parte el besarla. Ella era una chica e principios. Claro que quería a su novio... ¿sino por qué estaba con él? Era una pregunta estúpida... tan estúpida como Potter...  
  
Entró a su habitación abatida y se tiró encima de su cama. Shaz que estaba practicando Kick- boxing, se tiró encima de ella alegremente.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Lily? ¿Cansada?  
  
- Mmmmmmmm  
  
- Interesante..- ironizó Shaz  
  
- Shaz... ¿Qué haces cuando quieres alguien pero te dicen que no lo  
quieres, tú entonces no sabes si lo quieres o no lo quieres, porque el  
que te ha dicho que no la quieres es alguien que creías que te quería  
pero resulta que al final no te quiere?- preguntó de carrerilla la  
pelirroja levantando la cabeza de la almohada.  
  
- Pues lo que haría yo sería comprarme n "intelect" para que los demás me  
entendieran cuando hablo y para agregar nuevas palabras a mi vocabulario.  
  
Lily olvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada  
  
- Graciosa-murmuró.  
  
Entonces Crys entró en la habitación. Cargaba con un paquete norme  
envuelto en un papel rojo brillante con un lazo dorado.  
  
- Ayúdadme si no queréis que me parta a columna y ser sólo dos en la  
habitación- dijo entre sofocos  
  
- Hombre- sonrió Shaz- a mí no me iría al el espacio..  
  
- Shaz...  
  
- Pondría una mesa e billar  
  
- SHAZ  
  
- O un sofá bien mono..  
  
- ¡SHAZ QUE ME PARTO EN DOS!  
  
- Vale,vale.. ya voy... qué impaciente-y ayudo a su amiga a dejar el  
enorme paquete encima de la cama- ¿Qué es?  
  
- Un regalo de Sirius. Por San Valentín  
  
- Ah... claro. – sonrió la rubia maliciosamente- pero vosotros no estáis  
juntos ¿no?  
  
- No. Pero como no hacéis más que dejarme SOLA algo tendré que hacer.  
¿Qué le pasa a Lily?- se apresuró cambiar e tema  
  
- No sé. Creo que se ha traumatizado por estudiar tanto. Lo que tiene no  
es un novio, es una enciclopedia con patas y buenos "lomos"..  
  
- ¡Ehhh!- se quejó Lily, incorporándose- Los "lomos" se los miro yo sólo.  
  
- ¿No abres el regalo?- preguntó Shaz ignorando su amiga.  
  
- No hasta mañana- contestó Crys- está sellado  
  
.....  
  
Lily bajaba por las escaleras del recibidor lentamente y pensando. No  
había dormido en toda la noche y creía que ni los dos kilos de  
cubreojeras que se había puesto podrían esconder el cansancio de su cara.  
Había quedado con Terry para ir a Hogsmead. Tendrían otra de sus  
fantásticas citas: él invitaría a todo, sería muy atento con ella y  
posiblemente la estuviera esperando al pie de la escalera con un ramo de  
rosas rojas... Suspiró. Era todo tan predecible y tan... perfecto. Y lo  
peor es que no entendía cuál era el problema con todo eso.  
  
Llegó al vestíbulo y buscó su novio con la mirada. Allí estaba, tan  
guapo y calmado como siempre, con una camisa azul celeste y unos  
pantalones de pinza beige, peinado con sumo cuidado. Se acercó hasta él  
sonriendo y él le devolvió a sonrisa.  
  
- Ten- Terry sacó de detrás de su espalda un ramo de rosas rojas- Parece  
que he acertado- dijo mirando el vestido rojo que llevaba Lily- Estás  
preciosa.  
  
- Gracias- contestó entregándole a él su regalo- espero que te guste.  
Terry desenvolvió el libro de Quidditch que Lily le había comprado y le  
dio las gracias.  
  
- ¿Vamos?- preguntó a pelirroja sin muchas ganas.  
  
- No, espera un minuto. Vamos con... Ah, aquí llegan.  
  
Lily se giró para ver a quién se refería Terry. Una chica rubia vestida  
de blanco y un chico de ojos marrones, pelo alborotado y una encantadora  
sonrisa se acercaban... Katrine Delon y James Potter.  
  
- Espero que no te moleste..- le susurró Terry por detrás- Es que James  
sacó entradas para un espectáculo muggle que montan hoy en Hogsmead y me  
preguntó si queríamos ir... pensé que estaría bien.  
  
- Sí, estupendo- murmuró Lily entre dientes y pensando que prefería  
tirarse en caída libre desde a Torre e Astronomía.  
  
- Hola- saludó Katrine cuando llegó hasta ellos- bonitas rosas, Lily-  
sonrió.  
  
Lily también sonrió y luego le dio las rosas a una alumna de primero de  
Gryffindor, que como no podía ir a Hogsmead le prometió dejarlas en su  
cuarto.  
  
- ¿Vamos?- dijo James impaciente y sonriéndoles a todos. (NA: parecen una  
Happy family, aquí todos sonriendo).  
  
Kate y Terry asintieron y Lily le dio la mano a su novio mientras  
concentraba todo su odio en la figura de James.  
  
...  
  
Crys había empezado desenvolver su regalo las ocho e la mañana. Digo  
empezar porque eran todavía las nueve y media y no había acabado. Detrás  
de cada papel, había otro. Así el paquete que al principio tenía el  
tamaño de un televisor de 32 pulgadas, ahora era del tamaño de una caja  
de aspirinas y parecía seguir habiendo más. Al final, rodeada por una  
inundación de papeles brillantes y bastante picada en su curiosidad,  
llegó a lo que parecía contener el paquete: una nota. Bastante cabreada y  
con ganas de arrancarle la piel a tiras Sirius para hacerse un abrigo,  
la abrió:  
  
"Mira debajo del sillón cojo de la Sala común"  
  
Crys arrugó a nota y la tiró enfadada contra a pared. Cuando pillara a  
Sirius... ¡Casi dos horas de su vida para encontrar una puñetera nota!  
Bajó a la Sala común dispuesta a encontrar el sillón cojo. Se sentó en el  
primero para probar. Éste no es... Éste tampoco.. Éste tampoco... Éste  
tampoco... ¡BUUUMMM! Se había caído al suelo de espaldas.  
  
- Voy a matar a ese gilipollas- murmuró mientras se levantaba y era  
observada por los alumnos más jóvenes de Gryffindor, que pensaban que se  
había vuelto loca- ¿No habréis visto a Black no?- les preguntó  
  
- Sí- dijo una niña con trenzas mientras suspiraba- y nos dijo que le  
dijéramos una chica que vendría a sentarse en los sillones que tuviera  
cuidado con el que está cojo... ¡Ah claro!- exclamó la niña contenta-  
Debes de ser tú. Pues.. ten cuidado  
  
- Gracia- murmuró Crys con rabia mientras valoraba a posibilidad e  
asfixiar a la niña con las trenzas.  
  
Buscó debajo el sillón y encontró un paquete pequeño y una nota:  
  
"séptimo piso, derecha, izquierda, tercera puerta a mano derecha. No abras el paquete"  
  
Crys le dio una patada enfurecida al sillón, mientras los alumnos la seguían mirando raro. Con un cabreo que iba en aumento exponencial, subió al séptimo piso y siguió las instrucciones de la nota, mientras sujetaba el paquete.  
  
- A ver, ahora la tercera puerta mano derecha... es esta- giró el pica  
porte- ¡Qué demon...!  
  
...  
  
Shaz y Remus estaban reposando tranquilamente en un lugar poco visible cerca el lago. Shaz se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol y Remus tenía su cabeza en el regazo de ella, que le peinaba con los dedos. Remus había decidido contarle a su novia su "secretillo", justamente esa misma noche se transformaría y estaba esperando el momento oportuno para sincerarse.  
  
- Ha sido muy buena idea venir a hacer un picnic aquí- se desperezó Shaz.-  
Necesitaba descansar. La gente se está poniendo realmente pesada con eso  
de los EXTASIS...  
  
- Es normal. Tenemos que pensar a qué nos vamos dedicar...  
  
- No empieces tu también-se quejó- Hoy es fiesta... Ah por cierto. Ten.  
  
Shaz sacó del bolso donde habían llevado la manta un paquete y una  
tarjeta. Remus tomó ambas cosas y empezó a girar la tarjeta.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- murmuró mientras observaba el pedazo de  
papel rojo con una forma poco definida y con unas letras doradas.  
  
- Pues... pretendía ser un corazón.. ¿Pero sabes lo difíciles que son de  
utilizar las tijeras? Y eso es lo que me ha salido...  
  
- Bueno... es... no hay palabras- suspiró Remus.  
  
Shaz pareció quedar satisfecha con la respuesta y se quedó mirando como  
su novio abría el otro paquete: un libro sobre hombres lobo titulado  
"realidad y ficción. Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre los licántropos".  
  
- Como te gustan tanto DCAO pensé que estaría bien...  
  
- ¿En qué narices estabas pensando?- la interrumpió Remus levantándose de  
repente- ¡Te creerás muy graciosa!  
  
- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- preguntó Shaz extrañada- ¿Qué he hecho?  
  
- ¡Déjame en paz!- y se fue enfadado hacia el castillo dejando a Shaz  
perpleja y bastante enfadada.  
  
...  
  
El espectáculo muggle resultó ser un cine improvisado, y la película que pasaban no era otra que "Moulin Rouge". Como habían ido a la sesión de mañana, no había mucha gente y se habían sentado en la parte de atrás. El ambiente entre las dos parejas era tenso y Lily y James no dejaban e mirarse de reojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los otros dos que intercambiaban gestos de preocupación y comprensión mutua. James y Lily estaban separados por Katrine y Terry  
  
- Esta mujer no sabe o que quiere- murmuró James chasqueando la lengua y  
mirando la pantalla- Es una interesada y una cobarde.  
  
- Simplemente no quiere sufrir- le respondió Katrine suavemente.  
  
- Sí, porque ¿Quién le asegura a ella que el tío ése no quiere únicamente  
llevársela a la cama y luego dejarla tirada?- dijo amargamente Lily  
  
- No sé- contestó Terry apaciguadamente- parece que insiste mucho...  
  
- No todo es la insistencia- musitó la pelirroja- hay gente muy  
rastrera...  
  
- Y hay gente muy ciega- contestó James- El problema con esa tía es que  
quiere todo y eso no puede ser. Está segura de que el músico la quiere  
fijo...  
  
- No, no está segura- se quejó Lily desde el otro lado- sino seguramente  
lo dejaría todo para irse con él. Lo que pasa es que es lista y sabe que  
no puede fiarse de según que tipos.  
  
- Que no, que la pelirroja esa lo que quiere es ser perfecta y no  
admitirá nunca que se ha equivocado. Y mientras tanto está jodiendo a dos  
hombres.  
  
- La pelirroja hace lo que es mejor para ella- Lily se había levantado de  
su butaca  
  
- ¿Ah sí?- James también se había levantado y le gritaba  
  
- ¡Si!  
  
- ¡Eres muy lista verdad? No te hace falta ver más que dos minutos de  
vida de una persona para saber cómo es ¿no?  
  
- ¡No soy muy lista pero no soy ciega!  
  
James- Katrine se había levantado también- acompáñame un momento al lavabo, no me encuentro bien  
  
James asintió, continuaba mirando desafiante a los ojos verdes de la  
pelirroja mientras salía de la sala con su cita.  
  
Lily se sentó turbada en su asiento, mirando fijamente la pantalla con  
los brazos cruzados. Terry la estaba mirando.  
  
- Lily...  
  
- ¿Sí?- contestó ella intentando sonar tranquila  
  
- Mírame- la tomó de la barbilla y fijó sus ojos en ella- ¿Estás  
enamorada de James?  
  
- ¡No!- exclamó ella bajando rápidamente la mirada- Le... ¿le odio?- dijo  
finalmente.  
  
Terrence suspiró y la obligó a mirarle.  
  
- Creo que no estás muy segura de eso- le dijo dándole un beso en la  
nariz- creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos hasta que aclares tus ideas,  
preciosa.  
  
- No, Terry...- suspiró ella- yo...  
  
- Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes. Tú decide y si soy elegido seré muy  
afortunado. Pero quiero que te aclares.- se levantó- Ahora lo mejor será  
que me vaya.  
  
- ¿No te quedas a ver la película?  
  
- No. Voy a dar una vuelta- y le acarició la mejilla antes de irse.  
  
Lily se quedó hundida en su butaca hasta que acabó la película  
  
...  
  
Katrine y James habían salido a la calle y caminaban lentamente entre la  
gente. James miraba al frente, con la cara rígida y Katrine iba mirando  
el suelo.  
  
- Tú aún la quieres  
  
- Sí- contestó rápidamente James, él, pensó, no tenía ningún problema  
para afrontar sus sentimientos.  
  
- ¿No te cree?  
  
- No  
  
- Bueno, seguramente no ayuda mucho el hecho de que le hayas fastidiado  
la vida durante tantos años- James sólo gruñó- ¿Te quiere?  
  
- No lo sé- suspiró James- pero estoy seguro de que le gusto, pero es  
tan...  
  
Katrine se rió.  
  
- Bueno, supongo que super-James-Potter no está acostumbrado a que le  
digan que no- le dio una palmadita- Me voy a tomar algo a las tres  
escobas, nos vemos.  
Y la chica rubia se fue, entendiendo que lo mejor para él quizás era  
quedarse un rato solo.  
  
...  
  
- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- exclamo Crys al abrir la puerta.  
  
Estaba en una habitación muy extraña del castillo; ¿Desde cuando había  
una mini-playa caribeña en Hogwarts. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
Los zapatos se le hundieron en la cálida arena y se los quitó para poder  
caminar mejor. También se tuvo que quitar los calcetines y el jersey,  
quedándose con una camiseta y los tejanos: ahí dentro hacía más calor que  
en la garganta de un dragón que ha comido chili. Dejó las cosas debajo de  
una palmera, excepto el paquete, y se puso a buscar alguna pista más del  
merodeador.  
  
Vio debajo de una palmera una toalla extendida y se acercó. Había otra  
nota.  
  
"Mira dentro del paquete."  
  
Crys abrió el paquete. Dentro había un biquini negro pequeñísimo y otra  
nota:  
  
"Ahora ya puedes disfrutar de tu regalo de San Valentín"  
  
La última parte la había leído alguien detrás de ella mientras la  
abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro.  
  
- ¿A qué esperas para cambiarte?  
  
Crys se giró para ver a Black, que ya llevaba un bañador negro puesto.  
  
- Cortésmente el caballero Sirius Black le concede el honor de pasar con  
él todo el día de San Valentín en la mini- playa caribeña de Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿De dónde ha salido todo esto?- fue lo único que pudo decir la morena  
  
- Es mi secreto- Sirius le guiñó el ojo- y ahora ponte el biquini, me  
costó mucho elegirlo.  
  
Crys miraba dudosamente la prenda.  
  
- Que lo compraste ¿en la sección de artículos par muñecas? Esto no tapa  
nada.  
  
Sirius sonrió con cara de "esa es la idea"  
  
- Tú pruébatelo  
  
- ¿Dónde?  
  
- Aquí- contestó él como si fuera algo obvio  
  
- A ver, lo preguntaré mejor ¿Dónde me lo puedo probar para que tú no lo  
veas y para comprobar que esto sujeta todo lo que tiene que sujetar?  
  
Sirius suspiró fastidiado.  
  
- Bueno... ahí hay un baño- dijo señalando una puerta cerca de la otra  
por la cual habían entrado- Pero que sepas que te estás cargando todo el  
encanto del momento.  
  
- Tu regalo está encima de mi jersey, en esa palmera- le contestó Crys  
ignorándole  
  
- ¿Regalo? ¡Tengo regalo!- y como un niño fue corriendo a desenvolver el  
paquete de Crys, olvidándose momentaneamente del mini-biquini.  
  
Desenvolvió el paquete. Crys le había regalado un marco de fotos mágico:  
podías guardar en él todas las fotos que quisieses y cada día ver la que  
más te apeteciera. La que Crys había puesto la primera era una de él en  
el suelo quejándose mientras Crys se reía a su lado, del club de duelo.  
Dio a la ruleta para ver más y vio fotografías de todos sus amigos, de  
partidos de Quidditch, de Lily y James discutiendo... la última era una  
fotografía del día de Navidad, los seis trabajando de madrugada en su  
cuarto para fundar la que sería la Orden del Fénix...  
  
- ¿Te gusta?- Crys se había acercado silenciosamente hasta él y miraba  
por encima de su hombro- No sabía que regalarte...  
  
- ¡Está genial Crys!- y dejó el marco otra vez sobre el jersey de la  
chica para tirársele al cuello a darle un abrazo. – oh - dijo mirándola  
no precisamente a los ojos. – Te queda muuuuuuuuuy bien.  
  
Crys le dio una colleja.  
  
- No me mires así  
  
- Vale- contestó Sirius sin quitarle los ojos de encima  
  
- ¿Me has escuchado?  
  
- Vale  
  
- ¿Le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa a Snape por su cumpleaños?  
  
- Vale  
  
- ¡No me estás escuchando!- y le dio otra colleja  
  
- ¡Auch! ¿Decías algo?  
  
...  
  
Lily caminaba lentamente de regreso a Hogwarts. Había un montón e parejas  
felices retozando tranquilamente de vuelta al castillo, y a ella se le  
estaba reventando el bazo del coraje. Incluso Snape tenía una cita, cosa  
que no dudó en hacerle notar cuando pasó a su lado.  
  
-Evans, ¿San Potter se cansó ya de una sangre-sucia como tú?  
  
- Háblame cuando te hagas una rinoplastia. Paso e que me saques un ojo  
con tu nariz, imbécil- contestó ella irada mientras seguía su camino  
hacia el castillo.  
  
En poco tiempo llegó hasta la torre de Gryffindor, dónde se encontró con  
Shaz, que estaba pegándole a su saco con una potencia inusual.  
  
- Hola- saludó Lily mientras e tiraba n su cama- ¿Mal día?  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- contestó Shaz sin detener su coreografía de patadas y  
puñetazos.  
  
- Intuición- dijo mientras observaba os intentos e su amiga por romperle  
la supuesta cara al saco de boxeo- ¿Lupin?  
  
- ¿Quién entiende a los hombres?  
  
- Sus madres- respondió Lily- y los gays, que entienden a todo el mundo.  
  
...  
  
Crys había conseguido enterrar a Sirius en la arena después de haberse  
pasado toda la mañana metidos en el agua. Ahora, estaba dibujando encima  
del montón de arena que cubría al moreno formas femeninas voluptuosas.  
  
- Venga Crys, sé una buena nena sácame de aquí  
  
- No, no- contestó como una niña pequeña mimada- primero me tienes que  
contestar diez preguntas  
  
- Dos  
  
- Vale- (NA: nótese a capacidad de regateo de la chica)- a ver ¿de dónde  
ha salido esta playa?  
  
- Mmm... esa es fácil. Esta es la sala de la voluntad. Si pasas por  
delante tres veces pensando en lo que quieres encontrar, aparece.  
  
- Muy bien. Segunda pregunta: ¿A cuántas chicas has traído aquí?- su voz  
era suspicaz  
  
- Eso no te lo voy a decir- se quejó Sirius  
  
- Pues te saco una foto tal y como estás ahora y aviso a tu club de fans  
de que estás aquí.  
  
- No te atreverás.  
  
- Vaya que no- dijo Crys dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta  
  
- ¡Espera! Está bien.. a ninguna  
  
- Es mentira- contestó Crys escéptica  
  
- Te juro por mi gomina que es cierto.  
  
Viendo Crys a seriedad del juramento lo desenterró.  
  
- Para quedar con las chicas tengo otras aulas..- le susurró suavemente  
al oído cuando se vio libre.  
  
Crys le fue a dar un puñetazo haciéndose la enfadada pero Sirius la paró  
y la tiró encima de la arena poniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella para que  
no se pudiera levantar.  
  
- ¿Y por qué me has traído a mí aquí?- preguntó Crys mirando los ojos  
azules de Sirius, a escasos centímetros de los suyos.  
  
- Eran sólo dos preguntas- contestó él mientras se acercaba lentamente  
para darle un beso. Crys hizo el ademán de besarle también, pero cuando  
estaban casi rozándose sus labios, rodó hábilmente hacia un lado y se  
escapó hacia el agua.  
  
- ¡Ya te dije que no te iba a dejar que me besaras!- chilló alegre  
mientras corría hacia el agua perseguida por el chico.  
  
- Pues tendré que besarte sin que me dejes ¡Tú lo has querido! ¡BANZAI!-  
y se lanzó al agua para perseguirla  
  
- ¡No, no!- gritaba Crys entusiasmada y salpicándole agua en la cara-  
¡Esto es acoso sexual!  
  
Sirius había conseguido atraparla por la cintura. El agua los cubría por  
debajo del pecho. Crys o intentaba deshacerse e los brazos del chico y  
sólo se dejaban mecer r el agua.  
  
- Te he traído a ti aquí porque tú no eres como las demás- le susurró  
suavemente Sirius, y Crys se puso roja- Y ahora- puso cara de obseso-  
pagarás por escaparte de mí- y la levantó por la cintura para luego  
tirarla al agua.  
  
Crys se zambulló en el agua para salir al poco rato ofendidísma.  
  
- ¡Traidor!  
  
Pasaron un par de horas más jugando y luego se vistieron y volvieron a la  
Torre de Gryffindor muy cansados.  
  
- Lo he pasado muy bien Sirius. Gracias. Creo que me voy a dormir un  
poco, estoy reventada.  
  
- ¿Puedo ir contigo?  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Sirius como si le hubieran anunciado que le había  
tocado el premio gordo de Navidad.  
  
- No- contestó Crys riéndose- no estoy preparada-ironizó dramáticamente  
  
- ¿Dentro de una hora lo estarás?- preguntó tomándoselo en serio  
  
- Hasta mañana Sirius- dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios.  
  
.....  
  
Shaz había bajado a la Sala Común. No podía dormirse y había pensado que  
leer un poco la ayudaría; ni todas las Kcal que había gastado arreándole  
al saco por la tarde eran suficientes como para disminuir su cabreo. ¿Qué  
demonios le había pasado Remus? ¿Por qué se había puesto así...? Sus  
pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando oyó voces que venían de los  
cuartos de los chicos.  
  
- Venga Padfoot, que sabemos que te has cansado, pero Moony nos espera-  
era la voz de James  
  
- Claro, como a ti Evans o te hace ni caso...- era Sirius  
  
Se oyó un PUM  
  
- No era necesario que me dislocases la mandíbula- se quejó Sirius  
  
- Cállate  
  
- Rápido o nos pillaran os profesores- esa era la voz Peter.  
  
Murmurando algunas cosas obre a inteligencia de Padfoot y la mala leche  
de Prongs, los tres hicos salieron de la Sala común.  
  
"¿Padfoot? ¿Prongs? ¿Moony? ¿Qué demonios van a hacer estos, quién los  
espera y por qué Remus no está con ellos?" Sin pensarlo mucho salió  
detrás de los tres Merodeadores y les empezó seguir través de los  
pasillos.  
  
Ya está. Lo he escrito de un tirón y no es que esté muy satisfecha, pero  
bueno, espero que os guste mucho que para eso escribo ¿no?  
  
A ver, cosas. Helena y Cris, sé que leéis mis fics (más que nada orque lo  
hacéis elante e mis narices). Por qué demonios nunca e dejáis reviews?  
Sois unas malas migas TT (ya no os ajunto)  
  
Ah, gracias Sandy, que como no tiene internet no me deja reviews, pero  
me escribe sms. Muchas gracias guapa, nos van a ajusticiar en el examen e  
física, lo sabes verdad?  
  
Ains: FELICIDADES A MI AMIGA IRIAM QUE EL 21 FUE SU CUMPLEAÑOS. No lee  
fics, pero bueno, da igual.  
  
Danna: muchas muchas muchas gracias.Me alegro de que te guste.  
  
Ana MG: No creo que cambie la manera de ser de los personajes, aunque sí  
que he leído el quinto libro. Más que nada porque lo que sale en el  
quinto es sólo un momento aislado y no sabemos como eran los merodeadores  
el resto del tiempo... Crys y Sirius son un asunto a parte, ya has visto  
que pasaron un buen día. Te prometo ir todo lo rápido que pueda y no te  
desesperes!!! Si te vuelves loca, siempre son buenos los cambios!  
  
Maka: A mi el 5to también me ha dejado picada de curiosidad, pero vete a  
saber cuanto habrá que esperar hasta tener l 6to. Espero que te guste l  
capítulo.  
  
Veroevans:este capítulo o es tan corto ¿no? Bueno, espero que no. Sí...  
yo también creo que ya son demasiadas clases, pero es que no me hacen  
caso. Mira, ya has visto que lo de Lily y James se va arreglando. Yo  
también estaba gritando bajo para que Sirius se lo quitara todo!  
  
Tabatas: espero no haberme hecho esperar demasiado y también espero que  
te guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
Lamister: hola chica! qué tal estás? Ya has visto de que va el regalo de  
Sirius? Bonito verdad (suspiro) espero que te guste este capitulito  
  
Yula91: y yo encantada de que me escribas! Bueno, este es un pelín más  
largo. Espero que te guste. Por lo de James y Lily, este capítulo lo  
arregla un poco no?  
  
Verónica: espero que no hayas decidido asesinarme todavía por tardar  
tanto... Que me han llegado rumores de que alguien me quiere matar. ¬¬ no  
serás tú no? Bueno, este no es tan cortito (ese anuncio s buenísimo): A  
ver que te parece loka.  
  
Margui: que no te de pena James, que ya sabe lo que hace. Espero que te  
guste este capítulo.  
  
Dann: bueno, se ha descubierto todo el pastel y Terry le ha dicho que se  
lo piense... así que ya veremos que piensa lily  
  
SilviaSHIA: así que eras tú la que le quería quitarle los pantalones,  
eh? Que mala, jajajajajajaja.. bueno, las cosas puede que se arreglen,  
puede que no... como ves, algo va a pasar... un beso guapísima.  
  
Kony: Me alegro e que te gustara, te he hecho esperar mucho?  
  
lunática: me alegro de que te guste tanto! Un beso guapísima  
  
Gyain: o, soy feliz, tengo tu primer comentario! Me haces contenta de  
verdad. Espero que me dejes más reviews, me alegro te que te guste.  
  
Karen black de legolas: gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste  
el fic. Un beso.  
  
CarlaGrey: Wolas! ¿Qué tal estamos de la próstata? (vale, es una broma)  
Mataste a tu profesora? Si es que sí, vente para Barcelona que te pago  
ara que mates al mío de castellano... ¬¬ me odia. Los exámenes muy bien  
dentro de lo que cabe.  
No es que Sirius estuviera desnudo, pero como estaba tapado y se vio sin  
camiseta, pues eso. Pero ánimo mujer: RECUERDA; NO HAY CUERPO; NO HAY  
MUERTO. Lo de Shaz, no sé, manías femeninas. No solloces ,sabes o que  
haremos? Pillar un avión a Londres y obligar a la Rowling que escriba.  
Yo me llevo las pistolas de agua para intimidarla... un beso, guapa. 


	15. 15

La escuela permanecía en silencio y sólo se oía como crujían las vigas de madera y de vez en cuando el repicar metálico de las armaduras que se movían.

Shaz perseguía sigilosamente a los tres merodeadores a través del pasillo de la torre Norte, pero pronto desaparecieron.

- Mierda- susurró la rubia- ¡La capa de invisibilidad!

Paró en seco y agudizó el oído. Hablaban, podía seguirles, pero tendría que ser más cuidadosa.

Siguió las voces de los despreocupados Merodeadores hasta la gran puerta de entrada, escondiéndose detrás de todas las armaduras y floreros que se podían encontrar por los pasillos. Hubiera jurado que bajarían a las mazmorras, quizás para buscar algunas toneladas de chocolate para el idiota de su novio. Pero habían dicho algo de un tal Moony. Debían haber quedado con él fuera, ya que salieron en dirección a los jardines. Shaz volvió a dudar ¿Qué harían? ¿Y si iban a encontrarse con alguien peligroso? ¿Y si pensaban hacerle alguna a los Slytherin? ¿Y si se iban a emborrachar como perros? Todas estas preguntas sólo le planteaban a la rubia pros para seguir a sus amigos, con muchas más dificultades, eso sí, porque era más fácil que la vieran en los parterres que dentro del castillo. Pero los chicos seguían hablando animadamente, ignorando para su suerte su presencia.

- Qué suerte que haya luna llena- se decía Shaz- Si no, no vería a un elefante con tutú rosa aunque estuviera representando el lago de los cisnes delante de mí. No sé como estos tres pueden ir tan rápido.

Se iban acercando al sauce boxeador. Entonces las voces se dejaron de oír. Un pequeño bulto salió corriendo de la nada y se acercó al temible árbol que se abalanzó sobre él, pero paró cuando el bulto enano tocó su corteza.

Otros dos bultos surgieron de la oscuridad. Supuso que serían dos de los chicos, pero se movían de forma extraña. De repente dejó de verlos, se habían esfumado dentro del árbol ¿Cómo podía ser? En Hogwarts no se podía desaparecer ¿Qué secreto se traían entre manos? Pensando que ya no la podían descubrir, pues habían desaparecido, encendió su varita y se acercó al sauce boxeador, con cuidado de no entrar en su territorio. No parecía haber nada extraño. Cuando casi había perdido el interés y se disponía a volver al castillo, la corteza del árbol crujió. Con la luz de la varita pudo ver como salía algo que se movía. Todo pasó muy rápido, una de las formas se abalanzó sobre ella y el sortilegio le salió solo, como prueba de sus excelentes reflejos.

- "Stupiffy"- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y rezando para que fuera efectivo.

Su atacante cayó al suelo como un plomo.

- ¡Shaz!- una de las formas resultó ser James- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shaz no contestó. Simplemente se quedó mirando como un gran perro negro y un bulto pequeñito se convertían respectivamente en Sirius y Peter.

Miro el bulto del suelo. Un lobo. No podía ser... ¡No podía ser!

- ¿Es Remus?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin apartar los ojos del animal

Los chicos no contestaron

- ¡¿Remus es un hombre lobo?!- gritó esta vez llena de cólera y mirándolos- ¡¿Lo es?!

- Sí- susurró James acercándose a su amigo- y parece que se va a despertar pronto...

A Shaz le temblaba el labio inferior descontroladamente. Las lágrimas se peleaban por salir de sus ojos.

- Shaz- susurró Sirius

-Pero ella sólo echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación echa un manojo de nervios y con la cabeza llena de ideas lúgubres.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Lily caminaba hacia la vieja aula donde celebraban las reuniones de la orden. Les iba bien, muy bien. Habían pasado ya el programa previsto para los EXTASIS y los miembros se esforzaban muchísimo, animados cada vez que se sabía de un ataque misterioso. Y también habían conseguido poner nerviosos a los Slytherin, que no sabían que conocían su secreto, pero veían una amenaza a tener en cuenta en una asociación abiertamente declarada anti- Fuerzas Oscuras.

Había ido allí para estar sola. Aunque en la habitación sólo estaba Crys, Shaz había desaparecido tempranísimo. Se sentó en una banqueta y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Decidir entre James y Terry. James era un cerdo, pero no podía negar que cada vez que lo veía con una chica perdía el norte... y Terry era simplemente un cielo... pero con él faltaba algo, quizás eran las peleas.

- Tiempos difíciles, verdad ¿señorita Evans?

- ¿Eh?- Lily se giró a descubrir quién le hablaba.

Dumbledore estaba sentado a su lado. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí sin que ella lo notara?

- Buenos días profesor- saludó aún turbada

- Buenos días- contestó el hombre sonriendo dulcemente.

- ¿Me preguntaba usted algo?

- Era simplemente una reflexión en voz alta- suspiró-a veces, nos empeñamos en hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que son... y las cosas no son como parecen- el anciano clavó sus profundos ojos azules en los verdes de Lily, y ella volvió sentir la sensación de que él sabía más de lo que ellos creían- ¿verdad?

- Sí- contestó Lily sin poderle aguantar la mirada- a veces se descubren cosas...

- Y normalmente nuestros ojos nos engañan, y nos fiamos más de ellos que de las palabras de un amigo.

Muy bien, pensó a pelirroja, Dumbledore sabe lo de los Slytherin y lo de Potter. Este hombre parece un reportero del "Hola!".

- Usted es una excelente jovencita- sonrió el director- confío en que será sensata... con todo.

Lily bajó los ojos y no contestó, asumiendo la responsabilidad que le acababa de dar el director de la escuela.

- ¿Me acompaña a desayunar?- dijo el anciano tendiéndole el brazo con un gesto elegante

- Lily se recogió la túnica

Encantada.

- Y recuerde, querida, las cosas normalmente son más sencillas de lo que parecen

"Mi carrooooooo, me lo robaron..."

Dumbledore de sacudió a túnica.

- Son estos calcetines- sonrió-después del primer lavado se activan cuando les da la gana.

Sirius y James llamaban preocupados a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. Crys les abrió rápidamente, vestida en camisón todavía, y Sirius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para centrarse en lo que les llevaba allí.

- ¿Está Shaz?- preguntó James

Crys se quedó sorprendida por la cara de preocupación de los dos chicos.

- No, no está... ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó reocupada

Los chicos intercambiaron rápidamente sus miradas

- No... – contestó Sirius- sólo que Remus está en la enfermería.. Era para decírselo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, no es nada-se apresuró a decir James- sólo una alergia

- Ya- contestó la chica suspicazmente- está bien. Si veo a Shaz se lo diré.

- Gracias- contestaron los dos chicos la vez que se dirigían rápidamente a la enfermería.

Crys, por supuesto, no se quedó convencida con la explicación. Primero porque los Merodeadores nunca habían ido a buscar a Shaz porque Remus estuviera en la enfermería y segundo y más importante, a pesar de llevar el camisón fucsia, Sirius no había intentado meterla en el baño. Eso era señal de algo malo, muy malo.

Remus se despertó de repente en la enfermería. Algo le estaba dando golpes... Algo o alguien. Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, distinguió a una chica rubia, para ser concretos, su novia, ensayando la última tabla de Kickboxing que había aprendido en su pecho.

- ¡au!- fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba demasiado débil para intentar pararla

- ¿Te duele?- Preguntó la chica con cara de importarle poco

- Pues... sí...- murmuró él intentando protegerse.

- No lo suficiente- dijo la rubia.

Remus no tenía ni idea de porqué su novia intentaba matarle a puñetazos en la enfermería... hasta que una vaga imagen, una imagen que se iba haciendo cada vez más clara, se formaba en su cabeza

- ¡Oh no!- se quejó el licántropo

- ¡Oh sí!- chilló Shaz- ¡Embustero, mentiroso, te odio, te odio...! ¡TE ODIO!- Shaz seguía pegándole

- Shaz... para... por favor... me estás dando en órganos vitales... en serio, ¡necesito mis pulmones para sobrevivir!

La chica paró, pareciendo reflexionar, pero siguió a horcajadas, sentada encima de él. La cara de la chica pasó de a rabia a la tristeza y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?- murmuró

- ¿Mentirte? No te mentí, simplemente no te dije que era un... que era un...

- ¡Me mentiste!- le interrumpió Shaz- ¡Me dijiste que me querías!

- ¡Y te quiero! ¡Sabes que te quiero más que Sirius se quiere a sí mismo!

- ¡No me quieres porque no confías en mí!- Shaz empezó llorar- ¡No me lo dijiste Remus! ¡Yo te lo he contado todo siempre!

- No quería perderte...- murmuró él apartando la vista.

- ¿Y qué te hacía pensar que ibas a perderme? ¿eh? Y aunque fuera así... joder ¡Algún día me hubiera enterado! -dio un puñetazo en el colchón

- ¿Y qué querías que te dijera?-chilló él esta vez-Esto Shaz, me voy a comprar el periódico... por cierto, soy un licántropo

- ¡Eso hubiera estado mejor que nada!

- ¿Hubieras seguido conmigo?- preguntó él desafiante

- ¡Pues claro que sí idiota!- chilló ella fuera de sí- Pero ese no es el punto a discutir, pretendías que viviéramos... en una mentira...- el chico se había abrazado a su cintura y empezó a notar como temblaba- Remus...

Lloraba. Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos.

- Entonces... ¿Hubieras salido conmigo?- preguntó sollozando.

- Remus..- lo abrazó contra su pecho- tienes tú más problema siendo hombre lobo que yo aceptándolo... te quiero, payaso. ¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo? Te hubiera ayudado... como tus amigos.

Le siguió acariciando el pelo, los dos en la cama, de rodillas.

James y Sirius llegaron a la enfermería, iban preocupados por lo que Shaz y Remus pudieran haberse dicho. Los vieron abrazados. Supieron enseguida que no hacía falta que intervinieran, a veces un par de hostias y una abrazo sincero son la mejor política.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el Gran Salón para meterse entre pecho y espalda un buen desayuno se encontraron con Crys, que se había vestido y bajaba corriendo la enfermería a descubrir toda la verdad. Sirius, de muy buen humor la cogió por la cintura y le hizo dar una vuelta a su alrededor. Cuando puso sus pies sobre el suelo pudo ver como las caras de los Merodeadores eran muy diferentes a las que tenían segundos antes.

- ¿Y esto?- preguntó la morena- ¿Se ha muerto Snape?

- No, mucho mejor que todo eso- Sirius la volvió a abrazar y ella esta vez se deshizo de él rápidamente- qué brusca... ¡Adónde vas?- preguntó mientras veía como la morena se escurría entre él y la pared y metía la directa hacia a enfermería.

- A ver a Remu...- no pudo acabar porque James y Sirius la cogieron cada uno de un brazo y se la llevaron en dirección contraria.- ¡Oye!

Los dos merodeadores querían evitar que Crys se enterara de su secreto mejor guardado, del que seguramente la feliz pareja estaba hablando, Remus era el que se lo tenía que decir a las chicas cuando el quisiera

- No, no, no...- dijo James- Sin desayunar tú no vas a ningún sitio, jovencita. Después vienen los desmayos, las lipotimias...

- Las insolaciones...- le ayudó Sirius

- ¡Estamos en febrero! ¡Y está lloviendo! ¡Además yo casi nuca desayuno!- se quejó la chica- Vosotros lo que queréis es que no vaya a la enfermería.

- Que aguda- ironizó James mientras la seguía arrastrando.

Llegaron al Gran Salón y sentaron a Crys a regañadientes en uno de los banquillos. Luego cada uno de los dos se sentó a un lado para evitar la evasión de la chica. En ese momento llegó Lily del brazo de Dumbledore.

- James- dijo Sirius con tono de pésame- Al final ni Terrence ni tú. A la pelirroja le van los maduritos.

- Ja, ja- dijo James mientras Crys se reía- Ten cuidado, no vayas a incendiar el mantel con la chispa que tienes.

Lily llegó sonriendo y se sentó enfrente del trío.

- Buenos días- dijo alegremente para sorpresa de los tres, cuando James estaba cerca el mal humor de Lily solía aumentar exponencialmente- ¡Qué día tan fabuloso!- suspiró

- Lily, llueve cántaros- contestó Sirius

Pero la chica no hacía caso y canturreaba.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-preguntó Crys impaciente al final, sintiéndose un poco desplazada porque parecía que nadie le contaba nada.

- He estado hablando con Dumbledore. Es un hombre genial- suspiró

Sirius se rió detrás de su servilleta y Crys le dio un codazo a James, que tenía cara de póker.

- ¿Y Shaz y Remus?- preguntó la pelirroja- ¿Ya se reconciliaron?

- Ah, ¿pero se habían peleado?- preguntó Crys

- Sí...- dijo Lily- Shaz le regaló un libro sobre los hombres lobo y Remus se fue cabreadísimo... oye, si no le gustaba le regalo con que lo dijera...

Crys dejó caer el cuchillo que mantenía en su mano con mantequilla, que fue a dar en la mitad del café. Los otros tres se quedaron mirándola. Luego la morena se echó reír. Preocupados por su estado de salud, James y Sirius empezaron a darle aire con las servilletas.

- ¡Mira que te he dicho mil veces que no comas yogures caducados!- le advertía Lily desde la otra mesa- luego te dan ataques

Pero Crys había empezado llorar de la risa. Cuando se calmaba un poco, empzaba de nuevo otro ataque, y así todo el rato. Al final, pudo mantenerse tranquila a base de pellizcarse en el brazo.

- ¡Shaz está con Remus en la enfermería, no?- preguntó hipando débilmente- Claro.. claro... todo tiene sentido. Menudo regalito- murmuró volviendo a reír

James y Sirius entrecruzaron miradas de asombro.

- ¿qué pasa?- quiso saber Lily

Crys contestó.

- ¿No te hace pensar en nada? Remus se pone enfermo nada más indefectiblemente, Shaz le regala un libro sobre los...- Sirius le tapó la boca a la morena pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡¡¡Claro!!! ¿Cómo pudimos no darnos cuenta?- dijo Lily riéndose también- ¡Qué bobas! ¿Ay, menuda maña que tiene Shaz para elegir los regalos!... En fin ¿Me pasas el café Crys?

Los dos merodeadores observaban atónitos la escena mientras Crys, con toda su pachorra, le pasaba el café a Lily.

- ¿Y ya está?- preguntaron decepcionados James y Sirius, que se esperaban gritos y gestos aterrados.

- ¿Cómo que ya está?- preguntó a morena- Supongo que preferís que Remus no sepa que lo sabemos ¿no?- sorbió su café y lo escupió al instante, se había olvidado que se le había caído la mantequilla dentro

- Sí...- contestó James incrédulo

- Pues bien, nos haremos las sorprendidas cuando nos lo cuente, que será pronto si Shaz le convence.

- ¿Pero... no os importa lo de Remus?-preguntó al final Sírius

- ¿Y por qué nos tendría que importar? Eso sólo os da miedo a los sangre limpia- se rió Lily-en el mundo muggle hay cosas mucho peores que eso, y convivimos con ello... la comunidad mágica está demasiado bien acostumbrada.

Crys suspiró asintiendo.

- A mí me interesa más otra cosa... ¿dónde se transforma?- murmuró

Sirius y James empezaron a toser y se fueron rápidamente alegando una práctica de Quidditch.

- Vale, ahora toca descubrir que se traen estos entre manos-concluyó Lily

Febrero siguió dejando lluvias, relevo que cogió marzo. La temperatura, no obstante, fue mejorando. Remus les contó a Lily y a Crys su "secreto" y ellas hicieron una interpretación digna de Óscar a las mejores actrices secundarias, a Lily le faltó poco para tirarse al suelo y fingir un ataque de histeria, arrebatos interpretativos, decía ella.

La pelirroja estaba de muy buen humor, pese a volver a estar en el punto de mira de las fans de James después de dejarlo con Terry, las palabras del Director habían cobrado un efecto balsámico en su carácter. Había decidido que no tenía que decidir. Estaría sola hasta que ya no tuviera ganas de estarlo. Y si al final resulta que estaba enamorada de James, pues a lo hecho, pecho. Quizás tendría que haberle escuchado en su momento, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Al menos, volvía a ser su pareja en el club de francés, aunque había perdido esa odiosa y... encantadora costumbre de tirarle los tejos a todas horas. Y es que el chico había optado por dejarle espacio, que había leído que era algo bueno en una de las revistas de Crys.

Shaz y Remus continuaron con su dinámica de pareja enamoradísima y que estaba durando muchos meses contra todos los pronósticos.

Pero la palma se la llevaban Sírius y Crys, se suponía que habían cortado, pero su relación continuaba siendo la de siempre y el club de fans de Sirius cada día odiaba más a la morena. Y es que parecía que habían establecido un pacto para cumplir el requisito más tedioso de una relación de pareja: la fidelidad, pero por el contrario no estaba la parte positiva: el sexo. Claro, que esto no era aceptado por ninguno de los dos implicados.

Una tarde de marzo, pocas semanas antes del gran partido Gyffindor contra Ravenclaw, los integrantes de la Orden salían de su entrenamiento bromeando. Los merodeadores y las chicas se quedaron, como siempre recogiendo. Lily apilaba unos cuantos cojines cuando noto que alguien intentaba llamar su atención desde la puerta. Era Terry. Salió disimuladamente.

Lily lo abrazó cálidamente.

- ¿Querías algo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Nada, sólo saber si ya tenías las ideas más claras- Lily bajó los ojos como oda respuesta y Terrence suspiró- Ya veo que no

- Terry...

- Lily, yo te quiero mucho, ya lo sabes. Eres la primera chica por la que siento algo así. Pero hay alguien...

Lily levantó los ojos dolida

- ¿Alguien?

- Alguien que me ha empezado a gustar- explicó brevemente- Y siento que te estoy traicionando si intento conocer mejor a esa chica Lily. Sólo quiero que me digas si sirve de algo que te siga esperando.

- Terry- murmuró Lily- Yo...

- Piénsalo ¿vale?- el chico le dio un beso en la frente

Se fue hacia el castillo y la pelirroja se quedó apoyada en la pared del invernadero unos instantes, antes de volver a entrar en el aula. El cambio producido en su cara no pasó desapercibido para ninguno.

- ¿Qué pasó, Lils, te rompiste una uña?- bromeó Sirius.

La mirada de odio profundo que le dedicó Crys después de tan poco acertado comentario le dejó sin ganas de hablar para toda una semana. Pero Lily no contestó. James se sintió tentado de acercarse a ella y hacerle una de sus bromas pero luego recordó que debía dejarle espacio; así que simplemente se dedicó a observarla con las cejas alzadas mientras ella descolocaba de nuevo los cojines sin darse cuenta.

Cuando hubieron acabado, la pelirroja dijo que no tenía hambre y se fue hacia su habitación.

Nada más entró en su cuarto, decidió que tampoco tenía ganas de estar ahí, prefería irse a pensar tranquilamente a algún sitio donde pudiera estar sola... así que cogió su champú y se fue al baño de los prefectos a pasar mucho rato consigo misma.

Los otros cinco cenaban tranquilamente en el Gran Salón. Bueno, tranquilamente... James parecía querer evitar que alguien le sacara la comida de la boca, porque más que comer, engullía. Tenía prisa por ir a vigilar el espacio que le había dejado a la pelirroja, así que acabó enseguida y salió corriendo. Shaz y Remus también acabaron enseguida y se fueron a estudiar a la biblioteca, donde Sirius y Cys prometieron seguirles en breve.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto en acabar siempre?- le preguntó Sirius fastidiado a Crys

- No te he pedido que me esperes-contestó ella secamente

- Bueno, no te iba a dejar aquí cenando sola

- No veo porque no- siguió ella sin mirarle- últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ¿no crees?- preguntó

- No sé lo que me quieres decir- preguntó Sirius, extrañamente se le estaba formando un nudo en la boca el estómago.

- Pues eso.- contestó mirándole a los ojos por fin- Que todo el mundo cree que estamos juntos y no lo estamos Sirius. Los chicos ni se me acercan.

Crys había estado pensando en eso últimamente, sabía que había llegado a un punto conflictivo con Sirius; o lo dejaban estar.

- O sea, que el problema es que no se te acercan los chicos...- empezó con voz contenida Sirius, traspuando reproche- Muy bien, no te preocupes más por eso- dijo alzando desmesuradamente la voz- a partir de ahora partimos peras.

Mientras salía por la puerta del Gran Salón, Crys hizo dos notas mentales: La cena no es buena hora para discutir su situación sentimental con un chico, y, cuando intentes lanzar una pregunta indirecta de ¿qué hacemos con lo nuestro? Nunca debes nombrar a otros chicos. Suspiró. ¿por qué se había tenido que enamorarse del tío que menos le convenía y encima acababa comportándose como él?

Lily nadaba y se sumergía grácilmente dentro de la gran bañera llena de espuma de colores. Había decidido darse tiempo para ver a cuál de los dos quería... Pero es que tampoco podía ser tan egoísta. Primero porque no podía pretender que la siguieran esperando toda la vida, y segundo porque se estaba convirtiendo en algo que siempre le había recriminado a Potter; una especie de rompecorazones. Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto. Se puso un ultimátum: después del partido de Quidditch de la semana siguiente, ya tenía que haber tomado una decisión y sino les diría a los dos chicos que simplemente no estaba interesada. Sí, eso iba a ser lo mejor. Salió de la bañera, la vació, y fue hacia el cuartillo lateral donde estaban las toallas.

James se había cansado de vigilar el espacio de la pelirroja desde la Sala Común, parecía que había decidido no volver a bajar (Lily ya estaba en el baño): Estaba cansado de permanecer ya tan pasivo... A partir del día siguiente, seguiría con su plan de acoso y derribo. Decidió darse un baño para empezar relajadamente su nuevo plan, así que cogió sus cosas y se fue al baño de los prefectos, bendiciendo a Remus, era una de las pocas ventajas de ser prefecto, decía el licántropo.

Entró al baño y se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa después de encender varios de los grifos dorados que rodeaban la bañera. Sólo después de quedarse tal y como su madre lo había traído al mundo, se dio cuenta que encima de una silla estaba perfectamente plegado un uniforme femenino. Casi al instante, oyó un grito detrás de él.

- ¡¡¡James!!!- Lily se tapó los ojos con una mano y con la otra apretó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo así hasta cortarse a circulación.

El chico se tiró a la bañera medio vacía.

- ¡¡¡No mires!!!- gritó rojo hasta el empeine el pie

- ¡No pretendía hacerlo!- chilló la chica a la vez que apartaba la mano de sus ojos en un gesto de enfado y se los volvía a tapar cuando se dio cuenta de que la espuma todavía cubría a James por debajo de la cintura.

- ¡¡Que no mires, pervertida!!- volvió a chillar el chico.

Lily empezó a reírse mientras se sujetaba aún la toalla intentaba avanzar hacia su silla a tientas, con tan mala suerte que resbaló y cayó al suelo, perdiendo la toalla por el camino. Lo más rápido que pudo se tiró ella también a la bañera y se agachó entre la espuma, con la cara a juego con el pelo. Levantó la vista esperando ver como James se partía de risa, pero la cara del chico era muy diferente. Estaba flipado.

- ¡No me mires!- dijo recogiéndose sobre sí misma

Pero James seguía con cara de perfecto estúpido, sin preocuparse siquiera por su propia desnudez.

- Tienes una mancha de nacimiento muy bonita- murmuró sonriendo al fin.

Eso fue ya el colmo, digamos que la mancha de nacimiento de Lily estaba en un lugar que tu abuela preferiría que no enseñaras nunca.

- ¡¡¡¡¡James!!!!! ¡Eres un degenerado!

Lily también se había olvidado de su estado y ahora se había acercado hasta James resbalando repetidas veces, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ara abofetearle y darle puñetazos, pero James estaba demasiado entretenido con las vistas (aunque la pelirroja estaba cubierta de espuma) como para siquiera enterarse de los golpes. Lily al final se dio cuenta de que ni aunque le estuviera tacando con una motosierra el chico iba a reaccionar. Así que optó por tirarle agua a los ojos, no podía volverse a encoger porque el agua ya llegaba a la altura de sus hombros. James sacudió la cabeza y cerró los grifos con expresión de felicidad.

- Ahora sal a buscarme la toalla- murmuró Lily

James nadó hasta ella y sonrió, la espuma ocultaba todo su cuerpo de cintura para abajo.

- Ve a buscarla tú, yo estoy muy cómodo aquí dentro- dijo guiñándole un ojo

- James, no me quiero cabrear, no te conviene por tu integridad física- dijo Lily- Sal a buscar mi toalla

- Tú lo que quieres es disfrutar es mi cuerpo serrano

Lily se crispó a causa de la rabia

- No tengo ningún interés n ver tu... tu... tu... ¡nada tuyo!

- Ya- contestó James- pues entonces relájate, disfruta del baño- James se alejaba y acercaba nadando a donde estaba ella.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje con un pervertido como tú por aquí cerca?

James volvió a nadar hasta ella y se quedó de pie enfrente, con cara seria.

- No va a pasar nada que tu no quieras que pase...

- ¡Pero de que vas!- gritó Lily fuera de sí- ¡Eres un....!

Pero James nunca adivinó lo que era porque la cara de la pelirroja se había quedado congelada.

- Viene alguien por el pasillo- murmuró mientras se abría la puerta.

La pelirroja cogió a James de los hombros y lo puso delante de ella, en la pared que daba justo enfrente de la puerta, y escondió la cabeza el chico entre la espuma justo en el momento en que se abría la puerta. Era Terry.

- ¡Lily! Lo siento, no sabía que habría alguien aquí a estas horas...- dijo el chico visiblemente avergonzado, aunque sólo podía verle la cara a la pelirroja.

- No pasa nada- sonrió Lily, a James, entre la espuma, le dieron unas ganas terribles de sacar la cabeza y joderle el momento "happy" al Raven, pero no lo hizo por algún extraño motivo, un extraño motivo que en este momento seguía hablando con su ex-novio.- Acabaré enseguida- sonrió

- Está bien- dijo el chico- Volveré dentro de un rato, porque supongo que no querrás que nos bañemos juntos...-bromeó el chico.

Pero a James no le hizo ninguna gracia, es más, se estaba planteando el gritárselo, cuando Lily le vio las intenciones y se pegó contra él para evitar que hablara: Por supuesto surgió efecto, en el momento en que el moreno notó algo blando en su pecho se le olvidó hasta el nombre.

- Será mejor que no-dijo la pelirrojas mientras se separaba ligeramente del moreno- te importaría tirarme esa toalla- señalaba la toalla que acababa de perder hace un momento y yacía cerca e la puerta.

Terry se la acercó amablemente y luego salió del baño. Lily metió la toalla dentro del agua y salió de la bañera chorreando, para desencanto de James, el abrazo acuático, de todas formas, había merecido la pena. La chica no tardó en salir el baño.

- ¿No te quedas a frotarme la espalda?- preguntó el chico

- Las ganas que tú tienes- le contestó ella- James, si quieres seguir vivo, ni una palabra A NADIE ¿entiendes?

- Vale, si sales conmigo

- No

- Pues al menos avísame cada vez que vengas a bañarte

Recibió como respuesta un golpe con un champú para pelo rizado.

Aunque tampoco ha estado tan mal ducharse contigo- dijo la pelirroja justo antes de salir por la puerta- he estado con otros peores...

James se quedó con la boca abierta y para cuando pudo balbucear algo Lily ya debía haber llegado a la Torre de Gryffindor.

La mala leche de Sirius, como cabía esperar, no fue cosa de un día. Crys le había tocado la moral. Si iba a saco con ella le rechazaba y si intentaba ir poco a poco y hacerse amigo suyo para enseñarle que no era un ogro, le salía con los cuentos de los otros tíos. No, no. Iba a dejar de perder el culo de esa manera por una chica, ninguna se lo merecía... Vale, ¿Por qué justo cuando quieres odiar a una chica se vuelve la más guapa del colegio?  
Y es que ese sábado, la víspera del partido, Crys había quedado con sus dos amigas para hacer una salida exclusivamente femenina a Hogsmeade y se había puesto una blusa de rayas sin botones bastante escotada y unos pantalones de pernera ancha y blancos que la favorecían mucho. Otra vez, como todos los días a lo largo de esa semana, Crys intentó hablar con Sirius, que leía el periódico en la Sala Común.

- Hola ¿Qué tal?

- Pues más o menos igual que desde la última vez que me preguntaste- musitó- ¿Quieres algo?

Crys alzó las cejas.

- Veo que sigues sin querer hablar conmigo- dijo alejándose- pero al final me escucharas, vaya que sí.

- Cuidado Crys, no vayan a pensar todos los chicos de la sala que estás conmigo y dejen de babear detrás de ti- murmuró sin ni siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Sabes? Eso no lo podría pensar nadie- contestó a chica- Yo no estaría con alguien tan estúpido como tú en la vida, encanto.

Y salió rápidamente a través el retrato para evitar que el moreno viera su cara compungida. Sirius también reprimió un gesto de furia en su cara.

Durante esa semana, James había estado muy paranoico por las últimas palabras de la pelirroja antes de salir del baño ¿Cómo demonios podía haberse bañado con más tíos sin enterarse él? Y es más, ¿Cómo esos tíos seguían conservando a cabeza encima de los hombros? Además tenía que empezar a poner en práctica su técnica de ir a saco con la pelirroja. El mismo sábado, al ver a Lily esperar a sus amigas despampanante, se decidió a preguntarle.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó y antes de que la chica contestara- ¿Con cuantos chicos exactamente te has bañado? Quiero nombres, direcciones, grupos sanguíneos y aficiones...

Lily abrió a boca para responder, pero James continuó hablando.

- Porque quiero que sepas- empezó- Que no me parece bien que hayas estado con tantos tíos, porque yo no he estado con muchas chicas, es más, me he enrollado con unas cuantas, pero todavía soy virgen. Y me gustaría que tú también lo fueras porque sería muy especial que nuestra primera vez fuera a la vez ¿no crees? Ya que vamos a casarnos y eso, quiero decir.

Lily intentó elaborar una respuesta para la proposición de matrimonio, de acostarse con él y de contarle su vida sexual anterior, pero lo único que le salió fue.

- ¿Tú de qué vas?- y salió corriendo de allí hacia un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuf

Vale, pensó James, a lo mejor para ser la primera tentativa de mi estrategia ha sido un pelín brusca.

Después de pasar todo el día en Hogsmeade y patearse todas las tiendas del pueblo, las chicas llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor muy cansadas y se metieron enseguida en la cama, Shaz tenía que descansar para el gran partido.

Crys no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, sabía que se había pasado con Sirius, no había sido muy sutil en el Gran Salón y encima no le había pedido perdón ni se había explicado... Tenía que hablar con él. Pero ahora estaría dormido... No quería que estuviera de mala leche en el partido por su culpa. Le escribiría una carta y se la dejaría en la mesilla de noche para que la leyera nada más levantarse.

Decidida, bajó a la Sala Común y se sentó en un sillón cerca del fuego a escribir la carta al moreno.

A ver... tenía que ponerle que lo sentía, pero tampoco parecer desesperada. Que le había dicho eso en el Gran Salón porque... porque le empezaba a asustar que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos y.... a ver...

- Que soy el chico más guapo del colegio y te mueres por mis huesos

Crys hizo un respingo, detrás del sillón, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo, estaba Sirius.

- Prefiero que me digan las cosas la cara, nena- se sentó en el brazo del sillón

- ¿Y como sabes que es para ti?- dijo Crys reaccionando y escondiendo el papel

- Oh, no hay muchos Sirius en Hogwarts- contestó- de hecho, creo que sólo uno, yo.

- Es que mi amigo imaginario se llama Sirius- contestó a chica con vehemencia

- Ya... ¿Así que no tienes nada que decirme?- preguntó haciendo el ademán de marcharse

- Espera, quedate- le retuvo crys- Lo del otro día fue sólo que...- por fin se lo iba a decir, ya era hora- que... que... ¡No quiero que me hagas daño como a todas las otras Sirius! ¡Prefiero que nos dejemos de estas tonterías si al final te vas a cansar de mí!- gritó a chica antes de ponerse roja- por eso te dije que pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos.

Sirius le levantó la cara por la barbilla.

- ¿Sabes?- susurró- Tus ojos pegan con tu cara

Crys sonrió

- Vaya, gracias-contestó irónica

- Tú ya me entiendes. Yo también he pensado en lo que has dicho. Y he llegado a una conclusión. Eres como los vaqueros, Crys.

- Te estás luciendo esta noche- sonrió la chica levantándose del sillón y acomodándose en el otro reposabrazos.

- Sí, en tu vida puedes llevar muchos pantalones, pero nunca faltan los vaqueros. Son para siempre, y no pasan de moda. Nunca te dejan de gustar...

- ¿Y tu eres un chico de vaqueros?

- Lo soy- respondió Sirius- ¿Y tú?

Crys sonrió.

- Si ganáis el partido, te lo cuento.- y le guiñó un ojo mientras se levantaba

- ¿Y esta vez me vas a dar un beso de buena suerte o tendré que ganar como la otra vez?- preguntó el chico

- Me lo pensaré- contestó desapareciendo en la escalera del dormitorio.

Vaaaaaaaaale, se que he tardado mil siglos n actualizar, pero de verdad que no he podido. Bueno, os aviso que queda poco ya para que esto se acabe, unos tres o cuatro capítulos más el epílogo (o al menos eso tengo planeado). No me matéis; en dos o tres semanas como mucho tenéis el próximo capítulo, os lo prometo. Mientras, si queréis, podéis leer el otro fic que he empezado (publicidad ncubierta)  
Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros reviews. Sois unos soletes.


End file.
